


Birthright Arc

by Mordeckakis



Series: Temmie-frisk AU [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Debauchery, Everybody hates Jerry, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Growing Up, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Oedipal Issues, Parent/Child Incest, Rites of Passage, Sexual Repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordeckakis/pseuds/Mordeckakis
Summary: Frisk has finally turned 18. That's good. Good because he can finally do things he couldn't before, but bad because of his attitude. Frisk has gotten unusually aggressive. When his friends and family are called in on the matter, Erica, Frisk’s mother, finds out by a close examination that it's time for his ceremony. So everyone scrambles to help Frisk get his kinder side back out while trying to put up with less than wholesome behavior from our local boss monsters.





	1. Out of the Frying Pan...

**Author's Note:**

> Chara and Frisk openly speak lewd at the end of this chapter. Also, Erica gives the principal a suggestive hint, who picks up on it immediately. Read this chapter at your own risk, for Frisk also acts very disrespectful toward both his parents.

Out of the Frying Pan... (Birthright Arc)  
  
It seems that it was once again Frisk's birthday as he went to school today, only this time, his birthday signified an important milestone in his life. He turned 18 years old, which meant he was finally old enough to make his own decisions. That is, to an extent, of course. To most, this meant he could finally explore his more sexual heritage. For him, however, it only meant his blood had an excuse to boil because that day, he was furious for no apparent reason. To make things worse, he couldn't even control his anger at all. He was loud, boisterous, and all around unpleasant. Even his friends were staying away from the emotional temmie-human hybrid. It got bad enough to the point where the principal had to call him and his friends and family to the office.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Yasuhiro." Dr. Singer apologized.  
  
"Although you are normally a highly-valued student in this school, I'm afraid your behavior is unacceptable. As such, although it pains me to say this, I will have to call your parents."  
  
"Well, fuck you, too!" Frisk retaliated with glowing red eyes.  
  
"Go ahead, call them! See if I fucking care! And you know what? While you're at it, call my friends in here, too!  ** _I'M SURE THEY'LL LOVE TO HEAR ABOUT THIS!_** "  
  
Dr. Singer simply shook her head, pitying Frisk as she made multiple calls. Frisk simply sat there with his arms folded, one eye glowing purple without his knowledge, and one turning black.  
  
One call went to Toriel's house, who wasn't there because of her job at Ebott High. However, it didn't go unanswered, for Chara and Asriel were there, on account of finally being out of school. Chara picked up the phone.  
  
"Greetings. This is Chara Dreemurr. What can I do for you?" She introduced needlessly.  
  
"Chara, this is Dr. Singer. The ambassador of monsters has requested that you come to Ebott High immediately. Don't worry, we'll let you in." Said the prinicipal.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. I'll be right there."  
  
"Also, if Asriel Dreemurr is with you, please bring him along. Frisk has requested his presence, too."  
  
"Of course. We'll get there."  
  
Chara hung up the phone and called for Asriel.  
  
"Rei, get dressed! We gotta go get Frisk!"  
  
"Stop calling me Rei!" Asriel yelled.  
  
"Just get dressed, goddammit!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Chara groaned as she got ready to get dressed, too.  _What the fuck happened to Frisk this time? If he got hurt, I'm killing whoever's responsible_ , she thought to herself.  
  
About twenty minutes later, all of Frisk's friends and family showed up to the building. Mettaton, Alphys, Undyne, Asriel, Chara, Sans, Papyrus, Gaster, and Asgore waited outside the doors. Even his parents followed them, too. All of them were wondering exactly why Frisk called them to the school.  
  
"Hey, mom?" Inquired Chara.   
  
"Yeah, hun?" Erica replied.  
  
"I got a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Oh, good. So it's not just me." Soichiro responded, relieved he wasn't going crazy.  
  
"Oh, trust me, sweetie. I'm sure your darling son isn't in any danger." Mettaton cut in.  
  
"With his type of power, he could level this school without even trying."  
  
"Yes. I'm fully aware of how powerful my son is. What I don't know is why exactly my son was called into the principal's office."  
  
"If you ask me, I think someone got in his business, and he kicked their ass after they bullied him enough." Undyne suggested.  
  
"If that's the case, we have nothing to fear." Said Erica.  
  
"Although if his father and I are here, then this is probably much worse than we think."  
  
Soichiro got spooked for a split second.   
  
"Sweetie, you don't thi-"  
  
"No, he's not injured or in danger. We would've felt it if he was, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I remember now."  
  
"That don't mean nothing happened to my bro." Sans replied, upset.  
  
"Chances are he probably did something he'll regret later."  
  
"What makes you say that, Sans?" Asked Asriel.  
  
"Not much. Just the killing he did in the pre-"  
  
" ** _SANS! PLEASE! NO MORE GRUDGE HOLDING, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!_** "  
  
"I ain't gotta take that from a killer like you."  
  
"Sans, time to let it go this time, young man." Gaster demanded.  
  
"But dad, you kn-"  
  
" **NO 'BUTS'. LET IT GO. IT IS IN THE PAST. THAT WAS THEN. THIS IS NOW. HE HAS CHANGED. STOP JUDGING YOUR BROTHER.** "  
  
"Thank you! Finally, someone tells Smiley Trashbag-"  
  
" _ **WILL EVERYBODY SHUT UP SO WE CAN GO INSIDE?!**_ " Erica shouted.  
  
Everybody, even Asriel, cowered before her. They fell silent as the security guards opened the doors and let everyone in. They went straight to the office, per Dr. Singer's request. As they walked, Chara whispered to Soichiro.  
  
"Is mom always this scary, dad?" She asked.  
  
"No, unless you piss her off badly enough. Then again, I get like that too, so I'd never judge her for getting like that." He replied.  
  
"It's true. When Frisk went off to beat those men up, Soichiro got so angry, I was scared. I swear I felt my defense drop to zero for that specific moment in time." Erica added, confirming she heard her man and Chara talking about her.  
  
"Now enough idle chit-chat. If my son isn't injured or being bullied, then I have a reason to ground him right now."  
  
Erica was not amused at all, for she had to talk to her son's principal. To makes things worse, she was ready to take her claws out, feeling her anger flow through her freely. For her son's sake, she stopped to take a deep breath in and out. Feeling slightly calmer, she opened the door to the office.  
  
"Hello. I'm here for Frisk." She said to one of the office workers.  
  
"Of course. Go straight back, and then take a left." The person directed.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They all went straight to the principal's office, opening the door to where Frisk and Dr. Singer were waiting. Frisk had his arms folded angrily, letting out a low growl. Erica glared at Frisk her own arms, and Soichiro shook his head in disappointment.  
  
"Thank you all for coming on such short notice." Said the prinicipal.   
  
"You're welcome. Now explain what my son did, please." Erica replied, keeping her eyes on Frisk.  
  
"I would love to, but Ms. Toriel isn't here yet."  
  
Everyone but Soichiro groaned. After two minutes, Toriel showed up.  
  
"My apologies,  Dr. Singer, for being so late. My class was being rather unruly." She said a little winded.  
  
"Oh! I did not expect everybody else to arrive so quickly. Greetings!"  
  
"Howdy, Tori." Asgore said, trying to be nice.  
  
"Do not 'Tori' me, Dreemurr."  
  
Toriel turned her attention away from Asgore and onto Frisk.  
  
"So what is wrong? And why is Frisk and his friends in your office?"  
  
"Yes. What was important enough to bring us here for my son?" Asked Erica.  
  
"Oh, you're his mother?" Asked Dr. Singer.  
  
"Yes. Erica Yasuhiro. I also go by Erica Chang. Nice to meet you."  
  
Erica shook the principal's hand.  
  
"Yes, and I'm his father, Soichiro Yasuhiro."  
  
Soichiro shook the prinicipal's hand, too.  
  
"Well, I certainly wish we met under happier circumstances, but unfortunately, your son has displayed some disruptive behavior today, too much to excuse easily without a proper reasoning or rehabilitation."  
  
Erica and Soichiro groaned, and Frisk growled audibly, showing his teeth.  
  
"Frisk Kamina Yasuhiro, what did you do, young man?" Erica scolded.  
  
"Does it even fucking matter, mom? I'm in here now, so  **CLEARLY SOMETHING BAD!!** " Frisk yelled back.  
  
"Frisk, do you think how you're acting is fair to anyone, young man?!" Soichiro asked with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"No, it's not fair dad,  ** _BUT I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!_** "  
  
"Frisk, do you know how grounded you're about to be young man?!" Erica started barking.  
  
Frisk was not in the mood, so he got ready to blow a lung out.  
  
"Your father and I are very disappointed in you! I can't beli-"  
  
" ** _WHY DON'T YOU SHOVE IT UP YOUR FUCKING ASS, MOM! AND DON'T YOU SAY A GODDAMN WORD, DAD! NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOUR PATHETIC VOICE!_** "  
  
Everybody lurched backward as if Frisk's voice had some sort of concussion power.  
  
" ** _THAT'S IT! YOU ARE SO UNBELIEVABLLY GROUNDED, YOUNG_**...  _ **man**_?"  
  
Erica accidentally noticed the way Frisk's eye color appeared. She saw one eye turned black, and the other eye simply purple.  _Wait. His eyes. But that means..._  Erica gasped at her thoughts. She decided to get a closer look at her son's face. She held Frisk's face a small distance from hers, enough for her to observe Frisk's eyes properly. She confirmed her thoughts as she took a deep whiff. Her son reeked of butterscotch.  
  
"Oh. Oh, no. I never thought it was possible. This is unprecedented!" She said, becoming analytical.  
  
"What is?" The principal asked with a piqued curiousity.   
  
"Forgive my demeanor, madam, but after close examination, I think I know what's wrong with my son. You see, Miss..."  
  
"Dr. Singer."  
  
"Sorry. You see, Dr. Singer, my son is a temmie-human hybrid. If you're a temmie, you will reach a point in time in which you become hostile towards everyone. And the worst part is it's completely impossible to control on your own. However, we temmies have a way to placate another temmie that goes through it. We have a big ceremony that allows them to reach adulthood properly. You see, my son right now is repressed. It's bad enough to cause him to act like this uncontrollably. It's like an ancient song you've always known, calling you to enter this sacred rite-of-passage."  
  
"Wait. So what you're saying is he's acting out unwillingly?"  
  
"Yes. I know how we can placate him. He's 18 now, and he's becoming a man. In order to welcome him properly, alongside calm him down simultaneously, we'll need to throw a ceremony for him. It's how us temmies welcome a maturing one to adulthood. That being said, as much as I hate to say it, he'll need to be out of school for some time."  
  
"How long exactly do you believe will be enough time?"  
  
"Hopefully... one month will be enough. It usually takes six weeks."  
  
Dr. Singer was amazed. She didn't know temmies partook in a ritual that allowed their young to healthily progress into adulthood. She decided to let Frisk off the hook.  
  
"Very well, Mrs. Yasuhiro. If this ritual is what Frisk needs to partake in to correct his behavior, then I suppose there's no harm in saying that I will excuse his actions. In addition, I would say his participation would be mandatory..."  
  
Everyone but Frisk, who simply had a confused look with grey eyes, breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Alongside a witness to his participation."  
  
Everyone else became just as confused at what the prinicipal added to her statement.  
  
"So wait. Not only does my younger brother have to go through his coronation, but one of us has to see it?" Papyrus asked, trying to make sense of what he was hearing.  
  
"Yes. There isn't a problem with that, is there?"  
  
"Unfortunately,  there is a small issue." Erica admitted.  
  
"Normally, only temmies and aarons are allowed to witness that. However, because Frisk did save the world, AND is the ambassador of the monsters... I suppose maybe he can decide who gets to see it."  
  
"Whoa. I might get to witness a temmie's ceremony for the very first time? And it's for my boyfriend?" Asked Chara.  
  
"That, Chara, is for Frisk to decide. But just this once."  
  
Erica turned to Frisk, who could only look at her in confusion.   
  
"Wait. What's going on? Does this mean... I'm gonna be a man? Who should I take, mom?" Asked Frisk, finally getting a slight grasp on the situation.  
  
"Normally, that would me you're taking. But since you've done so much for everyone, we temmies think..."  
  
"Think what, mom?"  
  
"We think you should get to choose this time!" Yelled a temmie sitting outside the window.  
  
Frisk got the window and opened it. The temmie hopped into the office, and other temmies, and even aarons, gathered outside the window.  
  
"Hey. What are you all doing here?  
  
"It's time for your ceremony, Frisk!" Said an aaron.  
  
"Yeah! You’re finally ready to become a man!" Said the temmie that hopped into the office.  
  
Frisk couldn't do much more without getting an answer to his question.  
  
"So seriously, who am I supposed to take?"  
  
"Well, normally only your mom would get to go with you. But since you've done so much for us, this time, just this once... that's up to you."  
  
Frisk instantly felt a lot of pressure put on him all at once. He couldn't think of just one person.  
  
"Does it have to be just one?"  
  
"Usually,  it can only be up to three, but we suppose you can bring as many as you'd like. But only just this once."  
  
"Really? So, I don't have to choose between just one person?"  
  
"We guess not. However, the only problem: both of your parents have to come with you. That's how it always been done."  
  
Frisk made his signature blank face in frustration.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Sorry, Frisky Dingo. Them's the rules. Your parents have to watch."  
  
"Unbelievable... okay, fine..."  
  
"Don't worry, Frisk." Erica said, trying to make Frisk a little less embarrassed.  
  
"Your father and I will try to stay out of the way if we can."  
  
Erica started to tear up a little. Not sadly, but out of pride.  
  
"I'm just so proud of you right now. You're finally gonna be a man."  
  
Erica got up and hugged Frisk with his head on her neck. He couldn't help but catch his mother's scent of butterscotch.   
  
"Mom, why do you smell so nice right now?"  
  
"Because I don't use deodorant, and I bathe three times a day."  
  
"Right. Anyway, I don't know why, but now I'm somehow feeling calmer being this close to you or something. Why is that?"  
  
"The scent of a placid female temmie is enough to calm an aggressive male temmie. That's why you're not feeling as angry as before. Also, I had a couple cups of butterscotch pudding today, so it helps."  
  
Frisk felt even more embarrassed at this point. He just wanted this to end.  
  
"Dr. Singer, don't take this personally, but I'd like to go home right now. Obviously, what I did was wrong, and I realize that. It was uncalled for, and I do regret it. So may I please go home now?"  
  
"You're excused, everybody. And don't worry, Frisk. Because this is simply a genetic predisposition, I'm not allowed to hold it against you, especially if you have proof that your ceremony had witnesses. Simply allow me to watch a video, or see a picture of your experience, and your misbehavior will not be counted against you this time. Don't, and unfortunately, you will have to be suspended for no less than three days."  
  
"Fine, we'll let you see the thing. Just please let me leave now, okay?"  
  
"Very well. Good luck. And remember, I DO need proof that this occurs. But because of how long this may take, I'm willing to extend the time if the need arises."  
  
"So, we finally get to have outsiders see the ways of temmies and aarons? This might be a good thing." Declared Erica.  
  
"It's a fabulous thing, Erica dear!" Mettaton agreed.  
  
"We all finally get to see the dark side of the moon we avoided for so long for all the wrong reasons! I'd say this will be one performance no one will ever forget!"  
  
"Ain't that the truth? Now, come with us, my soon-to-be man. We're gonna get you all spruced up for your big day!"  
  
"Mom, please. I'm still just me. Sure, I'm growing up, but I'm not becoming someone else. I'm just myself. Not Chara, not Sans, ESPECIALLY NOT ASRIEL, just Frisk." Whined the hybrid.  
  
"Frisk, come on. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't at least help you get through this moment? This is something you can't handle completely on your own anymore. This time, you have to have help."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Look. If it makes you feel any better, your father and I didn't think this would happen to you. I mean you already started puberty before you went to the mountain, so your father and I figured you'd be exempt from needing the ritual done on you. But look at the bright side. Now you get to have your friends experience your most important moment with you side-by-side. That means something, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Then it's settled. You're having your ceremony, Frisk. Now, let's go. We have a lot of work to do. Goodbye, Dr. Singer. I hope we meet again, on more friendly terms."  
  
Erica winked at the principal as everyone else left the office and the school. The principal picked up on Erica's almost subliminal message.  
  
"Well, she's certainly got my attention." The principal said, not caring if she was audible or not as she looked at a picture of her former girlfriend.  
  
After everyone got out of the building, everyone but Frisk breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"This is the part where you say I'm grounded." Frisk said, expecting the words to come out of his parents' mouths.  
  
"No, this is the part where we get some cameras and get ready for your celebration." Soichiro quipped, check-mating his son.  
  
"Frisk, I know this looks bad, but we will help you go through this experience, and we will make sure it occurs as smoothly as possible." Toriel offered.  
  
"That being said, with the obvious exception of your parents, who will you be taking to witness this event?"  
  
"Yeah! Can we come with, please?" Asked Alphys.  
  
"I think it was obvious. All of you are coming." Frisk said, confirming their invitations.  
  
They were all surprised at Frisk's choice. Even his parents and the temmies and aarons were shocked.  
  
"We all get to go?!" Asked all of Frisk friends.  
  
"...Yes..."  
  
All of them cheered. Chara went up to Frisk, and kissed him passionately, careful not overdo it on account of what could happen. Normally, Frisk would accept this gladly, but he felt a little high strung at the moment, so he pushed her off of him.  
  
"Chara, can you please not do that right now? I just wanna go home and go to my room."  
  
"Okay, sure. And then, you can take your pants o-"  
  
"Nope! He can't have any right now! Even if he wanted to, his body would force him to reject it, whether he wants to or not!" Erica interrupted.  
  
"But he turned 18 today! He's perfectly legal now! Don't you think it's time that he celebrates his 18th birthday properly?"  
  
"As much as I'd love for him to enjoy himself, I'm afraid THAT method of 'entertainment' is OFF LIMITS."  
  
"Great. I turned 19 today, and I can't get what I wanted today either. Happy fucking birthday to me."  
  
"Chara, I left a dark chocolate bar for you in the fridge. I was waiting until I got home to tell you, but you go ahead and have it." Frisk mentioned, annoyed.  
  
"Aw, thanks, babe. I had something for you, but according to your mom, I can't let you have it right now."  
  
"We were gonna fuck, weren't we?"  
  
"We were gonna fuck, yeah."  
  
Frisk groaned again in frustration.  
  
"Let's just go home so I can forget today."  
  
Upon hearing those words, everybody chose to go with Frisk's demands. They were going to have the time of their lives. Whether it would be good or bad seemed to be up to chance at this point...


	2. Burning Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving the school, Frisk and company start planning out how Frisk’s ceremony will go. Although it seems like they would have to return to Ebott, Frisk gets the idea to have it on the surface, which Asgore declares to the temmies and aarons that come to Frisk’s aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk's parents get lewd with each other, and Frisk ends up getting too excited from the sound of his parents having sex. (He's not into them, don't worry.) Sans also reveals that he is asexual, meaning he doesn't find any attraction to anyone. Read this chapter at your own risk, for Frisk’s parents end up sleeping in his room, too.

Burning Desires (Birthright Arc)  
  
  
Once Frisk and everyone else got back home, he was still expecting to be in trouble for his behavior. However, neither one of his parents said anything to him. Erica just held him close to her, keeping him from becoming enraged. He didn't want to be held closely like this, and Erica wasn't exactly enthusiastic about being forced to be so close to her son, but she knew it was one of the only ways to keep Frisk from losing control again. As they all made it back inside, Erica and Soichiro sighed in relief. Frisk just sat down in the living room, feeling more embarrassed than ever.  
  
"Why? Why can't I have one good birthday?" He asked himself aloud.  
  
"Frisk, come on, son. It could have been worse." Soichiro consoled.  
  
"Yeah, sweetie. We're here now to help you out this time." Confirmed Erica.  
  
"Mom, stop being so damn close to me." Requested Frisk.  
  
"I can't. You're gonna get pissy with everyone again. And you can't control it on your own."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"So what exactly does this ceremony entail?" Asked Asgore.  
  
"Yes. None of us have ever observed one closely, so we will need to know exactly what to expect." Said Toriel.  
  
"Is that so? Well, then everyone gather around. It's time you all learned." Said Erica.  
  
Everyone gathered around the Yasuhiros, ready to hear Erica's wisdom.  
  
"Now, first things first. We'll need to get some things."  
  
"Let me guess. Loads of butterscotch for my bro?" Sans said, expecting that to be the answer.  
  
"Yes, but that's not nearly enough. We need to get some other things, too."  
  
"Like?" Asked Chara.  
  
"For instance, most every temmie that will be there are already adults, lIke me. As such, we need alcohol. Lots. Also, because some of the temmies, like Frisk, are also coming, they're too young to drink that stuff just yet. That being said, we need something for them to drink."  
  
"Right. Well, enough about drinks. Asriel and I can't have any. What about food?"  
  
"Yeah! I ain't eating that fucking butterscotch!" Undyne protested.  
  
"Who said you had to, captain?" Erica asked, offended.  
  
"Former captain."  
  
"Whatever. Still, who said that was all we were getting to eat? Temmies eat meat AND veggies, so we have lots of options."  
  
"Well, what exactly do temmies eat?"  
  
"In relations to meat, we prefer fish, but if we can't have that, we're basically sharks. We'll eat pretty much anything. As for produce, we love dark, leafy greens. Can't get enough of the stuff. We'll eat whatever produce we can find, but we don't touch fruit that get messy. If it's juicy, it gets on our fur, and it's annoying to get off. We'll still eat it, but it's a bitch to scrub off."  
  
"Any other food options?"  
  
"Again, we'll eat pretty much anything. Pretty much the only things we don't eat are people. That's just gross. We do have some shred of dignity."  
  
"Damn. So it doesn't matter what we bring for Frisk to eat?"  
  
"Except for butterscotch,  I don't like anything sweet. No candy or soda, please." Frisk requested.  
  
"So you don't want chocolate? I'll take it, instead." Chara insisted.  
  
"I already said you can have the chocolate bar in the fridge, Chara."  
  
"I know, but I was talking about what to bring to your special moment."  
  
" ** _NO CHOCOLATE. IF YOU HAVE TO HAVE IT, BRING YOUR OWN FOR YOU._** "  
  
"Yeesh. Okay, fine. No chocolate... for anyone but me."  
  
Frisk did his blank face in utter disappointment of Chara. Chara smiled and blushed at him, somewhat ashamed of what she made Frisk do.  
  
"Anyway, we'll also need some aesthetic changes." Erica continued.  
  
"Interesting. What do you recommend?" Asked Asgore.  
  
"Me? I prefer to think about what to wear first and foremost. The first thing we need to think about is what Frisk is gonna wear. We usually recommend wearing a special cape. It supposed to signify that Frisk is the one that the ceremony is for. However, it can be something else. Frisk just has to stick out prominently enough to be seen from all angles."  
  
"So, you want me to wear something that makes me look stupid?" Frisk asked with his blank face.  
  
"No, I NEED you to wear something that makes you look powerful. Something that says 'I'm a man now. Don't like it? Fuck you, too!' That's what my mom had me to wear for my ceremony. And she was almost feral."  
  
"Okay, well what do you propose I should wear?"  
  
"Whatever you want. Just make sure it's something that makes you stick out."  
  
"Umm... okay, just pulling this out of nowhere, but the cape does sound nice. But if I'm wearing a cape, I better be getting a crown. Doesn't have to be fancy or made of any precious metals, I just want a crown."  
  
"Any requests on how the crown and cape should look?"  
  
Frisk was starting to get a little creative at that point, so he let his mind speak for itself.  
  
"The cape has to be a super dark purple on the outside and hot pink on the inside. I mean, REALLY hot pink. Almost purple, but still a small enough difference to distinguish it properly. Also, the trimmings have to look pointed, and the cape can't be any further than my belly button. And the crown has to be navy blue, and it has to be in a diamond shape for all of it."  
  
"Should there be anything adorning the diamond shaped crown parts?"  
  
"No jewels. Also, I need my hair and ears to be able to overlap it. And I want gloves, too. Dark brown leather gloves. And give me the same color of boots to go alongside it. Also, I want a camo tank top with dark forest green pants to match. And finally... I want my claws groomed. And by groomed, I mean 'sharpened'. I'm talking sharp enough to split a single strand of hair in two."  
  
Erica was impressed. She knew Frisk would have some wellspring of hidden wants and desires, but she never thought they would spring forth all at once, and at the point in his life that mattered most. Everyone else was shocked too, but it was a good shocked. Because Frisk was finally getting most everything he wanted.  
  
"Frisk! I misread you, darling! You’re a diva! Underneath that humble boy lies a man who demands what he desires without a care in the world!" Mettaton said, thoroughly impressed by what Frisk wanted his clothes to be like.  
  
"Yeah. You're gonna look like a hot mess." Asriel said, imagining the color scheme.  
  
"Who cares?! It's what Frisk wants! He's worked so hard to give us monsters what we wanted, so the least we can do is give him something back, right everyone?"  
  
Everybody in the room agreed.  
  
"Then it's settled. Frisk will look like a man of his own design, and that's the best man he can be because it will be his own definition, and not one that everybody else wanted from him."  
  
Mettaton couldn't wait to help Erica and Soichiro get all the cloth they needed to get Frisk's outfit together.  
  
"Mettaton, I'm glad you're so willing to help me support my son." Said Erica.  
  
"However, there are plenty of other things that need to be addressed."  
  
"Oh? Such as?"  
  
"The decorations, the music, the lodging, all ki-"  
  
 **" _WAIT! LODGING?! HOW LONG WILL FRISK BE THERE?! IT'S NOT GOING TO TAKE THAT LONG, IS IT?!_ "** Chara asked loudly, now confused and worried about what was being talked about.  
  
"Oh, that's right. We never said this, but... we normally start all of this planning... in our village. We're willing to plan it anywhere, but the ceremony is only allowed to be performed on temmie soil."  
  
"Wait. But... that could only mean... aw, fuck."  
  
"This means we'll all have to go right back to Mount Ebott, doesn't it?" Toriel assumed, not even bothering to be high class for a moment.  
  
"I'm afraid so. Then again, if we had a temmie village on the surface, we MIGHT POSSIBLY be able to bypass our subterranean prerequisite PERHAPS."  
  
Everybody but Frisk and Soichiro got frustrated in an instant. They couldn't believe they all had to go back to the place they managed to get out of about eight years ago. Neither Alphys nor Undyne could hold their feelings back any longer.  
  
 **" _ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING US?!_ "** Alphys screeched.  
  
 **" _YEAH! WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOU AND ALL THESE GODDAMN RULES?!_ "** Agreed Undyne.  
  
"THIS is how it has always been done. It absolutely CANNOT be done ANY OTHER WAY!" Confirmed Erica loudly.  
  
As Alphys and Undyne continued trying to argue Erica down, Frisk suddenly came up with an idea.  
  
"If we even try to do the ceremony on ground that doesn't belong to temmies, it won't work, and Frisk will go feral!"  
  
 **" _MOM! YOU'RE A FUCKING GENIUS!_ "** Frisk declared loudly and happily.  
  
The hybrid then ended up celebrating prematurely.  
  
"What? What are you talking about, young man?" Soichiro asked, genuinely confused.  
  
"Yeah. What's going on in that furry little head of yours, lil' bro?" Sans asked in a manner most suspicious.   
  
"Think about it. Mom just said it. Mom, where did you say the ceremony had to be held?"  
  
"It can only be performed on temmie soil." Erica answered curiously.  
  
"Well, what would you say if I told you... I knew some way to have it... on the surface?"  
  
Erica took a few seconds to process her son's suggestion, as did everyone else. Then, it struck her.  
  
"You're right. We CAN have it on the surface!"  
  
"Really? How?" Asked Alphys.  
  
"Clearly, my son remembered a loophole in what I said. The ceremony had to be held on temmie soil. Nothing says it has to PERMANENTLY ours. It just has to belong to us long enough to get the whole thing done."  
  
"So we can have it up here instead?"  
  
"Yes! However, we'll have to either buy the land or rent it out long enough to do the deed."  
  
"Hooray! The first ceremony of temmie-kind on the surface for over a thousand years!" A temmie cheered, eavesdropping.  
  
Everyone, especially Erica, got spooked. Asgore pried open Frisk's window, and looked out, only to see numerous temmies and aarons in Toriel's backyard. He screamed and backed up slightly.  
  
"WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU DOING HERE?!" He asked, projecting and scared.  
  
"We heard everything! We wanna help you get this done! It'll be the very first celebration of a mature temmie on the surface for a long time!"  
  
"We'll help with decorations!" An aaron declared.  
  
All the aarons and temmies cheered, thinking they were gonna be on the surface to witness Frisk's big moment. Asgore saw the light in their eyes, and it reminded him about what happened in the underground.  
  
"Very well.  ** _HEAR ME, MY FELLOW MONSTERS!_** "  
  
Asgore was ready to make a speech to them all.  
  
"As a great many of you currently know, it seems that our ambassador has a very important moment in his life coming up, and right now, he will need the support of  **EVERY TEMMIE AND AARON AVAILABLE**! But this does not make it a bad thing! No! This... is a crowning achievement for monsterkind!  **Today, I declare that Frisk Kamina Yasuhiro will be the first temmie in over a thousand years to have his coronation... _ON THE SURFACE!_** "  
  
All the temmies and aarons cheered loudly for Asgore. Even Erica accidentally lost her composure and started barking and leaping loudly. She got wild for a moment, feeling young and spritely. She kept licking Soichiro's cheek affectionately, losing her civility for a moment.  
  
"Hey, sweetie, I know you're excited, but you didn't have to be like this!" He said.  
  
"Tem Wan 2 hAz 'FUn' With HoomAn!"  
  
"Hooman want to have fun with tem."  
  
"TEM WANT HOOMAN INSIDE HER NOW!"  
  
Soichiro carried Erica out of the room, keeping his lips locked with hers. Frisk just stood there, watching his parents walk out of his room.  
  
"Frisk, you okay?" Chara asked, noticing his expression.  
  
Frisk said nothing. He just looked down at himself, and covered his pants shamefully. Chara blushed at what he did.  
  
"So, you want what your parents are having?"  
  
"Shut up, Chara."  
  
Frisk sat down on his bed, crossing his eyes as he didn't notice three temmies coming into his room.  
  
"You want in, don't you?" One of them asked.  
  
"Well, don't worry. You can use us if you want."  
  
"As much as I would love to take you up on that offer, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to decline. Now everybody but Chara and these temmies, please leave."  
  
No one budged.  
  
"I said 'get out, please!' I need a moment!"  
  
No one but Sans budged. Sans immediately left the room, feeling slightly nauseous. Frisk couldn't take this anymore. He just needed some relief. He used his ears and forced everybody except for Chara and the temmies out of his room, locking the door behind them.  
  
"Frisk, are y-"  
  
Chara got interrupted as Frisk whimpered for a moment and then sighed. Then he covered himself again, this time with a pillow.  
  
"Oh! I get it! You were about to cum in your pants, and you didn't want people to see. Don't worry. You just wanna get yourself washed up. I won't tell anyone."  
  
Frisk blushed hard enough to cause his face to turn pink. Then he took off his clothes and hopped into his own bathroom.  
  
"Please don't let the other temmies say anything. I know they all heard it."  
  
"We won't say a word. They probably already know, anyway." Said one of the temmies.  
  
"Fine. Whatever."  
  
 Frisk hopped into the shower to scrub his fur thoroughly, and with hot water, too. Chara blushed and giggled a little, knowing what Frisk did.  
  
"It is a natural thing, but at least he had the decency to clean himself up." She said to herself aloud.  
  
After about twenty minutes, he hopped back out, ready to dry off and get some other clothes. On the other side of his door, everyone was listening in on him and his parents.  
  
"Well, is this not something to behold! Frisk really is becoming a man! But at least he's humble." Toriel commented.  
  
Asgore was crying over the affection Soichiro and Erica were going through with each other.  
  
"They sound so happy together. Why, Tori? Why did you leave me?" He wailed.  
  
"You know what you did, Asgore. Stop being a pussy, and own up to it."  
  
"I know, but I still miss you!"  
  
"She said she doesn't want you, dad! Get over it!" Asriel said, annoyed by his father's emotional state.  
  
Asgore whimpered softly, keeping his head to the wall as he curled up and kept crying.  
  
"Ugh. Let's just give these people some time alone."  
  
Everyone went back downstairs where Sans was waiting for them all.  
  
"Are they done yet?" He asked.  
  
"Frisk, yes. His parents? Not so much." Toriel said, sitting next to him.  
  
"What do people see in sex anyway, Tori?"  
  
"You're not sexual?"  
  
"At all."  
  
"You don't know what you're missing. It's fantastic."  
  
Sans grimaced at Toriel, remembering the secret she told him by accident.  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet it is. Still not gonna have it, though."  
  
"Shame. But at least you'll never have to worry about performance. Were you always asexual, Sans?"  
  
"Yeah, to be honest. After what's been going on lately, I'm kinda glad I ain't interested in people like that."  
  
"Yes, well, it will be fine, Sans. We'll talk to Frisk and his parents more later."  
  
After that was decided, they all waited it out in the living room to wait until Erica and Soichiro were done. None of them expected them to be waiting for at least an hour, though. When that time was up, Erica and Soichiro came downstairs expecting to leave, only to notice everyone waiting for them in the living room.  
  
"Did you two lovebirds enjoy yourselves while your son was drowning in temmie pheromones?" Toriel asked, not looking at Erica directly.  
  
Erica remembered Frisk upstairs suddenly. Then she dragged Soichiro up with her to his room. She made it to Frisk's door and kicked it open.  
  
"Frisk, you okay, sweetie?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Frisk replied, still trying to dry his fur off completely.  
  
"Today has been a very weird day, mom. Can we plan some of this stuff tomorrow, please?"  
  
"Sure, but I'm staying in your room for a while."  
  
"What?! But, mom-"  
  
"No buts! I'm staying in your room, and that's final! Unless you'd rather the other temmies keep you company instead."  
  
Frisk looked at the other temmies, who were clearly ready to say yes to Frisk, but he had to keep himself under control.  
  
"Give me a sleeping bag. I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"Frisk, your bed's big enough for two or three. We're sleeping in the same bed."  
  
"Okay, fine. Just... forget it. Come here, mom."  
  
Erica and Soichiro came to Frisk and held him close to them. Frisk ended up crying into his mother's chest. Erica patted Frisk on his back while Soichiro rubbed his head.  
  
"Why does everything have to suck so much, mom and dad?"  
  
"We don't know, Frisk. But we do know it doesn't suck as much as long as you have people that care about you."  
  
"Today was fucking embarrassing, mom. You and dad had to come get me at school, and now I had to shower because of my people's anatomy."  
  
"Frisk, why wou-"  
  
"While you and dad were doing your thing, I...kinda came in my pants."  
  
"Oh. I see. I did that once, too. I'm sorry, hun. I know how it feels. It's embarrassing."  
  
"I know. It's fucking embarrassing. Everything's so fucking embarrassing."  
  
Frisk started laughing, feeling a little better. Then Erica joined in the fun.  
  
"Yeah. Everything is embarrassing, Frisk. But at least you're still with us. We love you, Frisk."  
  
"I love you too, mom and dad."  
  
Frisk pulled himself out of his mother's chest, putting on a smile.  
  
"You good now, Frisk?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine now, mom. Thanks."  
  
"No problem, sweetie. Now let's get this room aired out; it reeks of butterscotch in here."  
  
"I think it smells nice, mom."  
  
"So do I, but it still needs to be done."  
  
And so, with the events of the day coming to a close, everybody resigned to their homes and bedrooms, ready to get the ceremony started. Later that night, Erica and Soichiro slept in Frisk's bed, who ended up sleeping in the middle of them both. Before they did, Erica had a few more things to say to Frisk.  
  
"Frisk, you gonna be fine sleeping like this?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can handle sleeping with my parents in a non-sexual way." Frisk replied.  
  
"Yikes. When you say it out loud, it sounds gross."  
  
Soichiro giggled a bit.  
  
"My son. Even your mom thinks you went too far. And she's hypersexual." He playfully scolded.  
  
Frisk blushed a little.  
  
"Dad."  
  
"I'm just messing with you. Now, let's go to sleep. We'll need it starting tomorrow."  
  
Soichiro and Frisk closed their eyes, feeling the fatigue of the day. Erica, however, shifted her size enough to slip past Frisk and be with Soichiro instead.  
  
"Good night, boys. It feels so good to have Frisk with us again." She said, not expecting them to hear, or care, about what she said.  
  
She finally fell asleep exactly how she intended: in the arms of her husband, and with their child next to her. It was good too; planning the ceremony was going to be harder than they originally thought. And with what could go wrong and what could happen before then? It could be a series of unfortunate events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you nothing happens between Frisk and his panrents. But about Asriel and toriel, I beg to differ.


	3. Irrational and Immoral Attachments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica, to Frisk’s chagrin, purposely catches Toriel and Asriel in flagrante with each other, which convinces Frisk to warn them to be careful of where they do such things. Later, Frisk discusses possible spots where he can have his ceremony. Most of the prospects aren't very big, but one spot Frisk knows his trauma within seemed to cut it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erica catches Asriel and Toriel having sex with each other. Also, she engages in explicit conversation with her sex life with Frisk, and he ends up finding out about the warehouse he fought in. You have been warned.

Irrational and Immoral Attachments (Birthright Arc)  
  
In the morning at 8:12 am, Frisk and Soichiro woke up, only to find Erica wasn't in the room with them.  
  
"Frisk, do you know where your mother is?" Asked Soichiro.   
  
"No. She's probably in the bathroom." Replied Frisk.  
  
"Well, we should probably make sure. I worry about her when she's gone without notice."  
  
Soichiro and Frisk got up and out of his room to go look for her, only to find her at Toriel's door with an ear pressed to it.  
  
"Mom, what-"  
  
Erica quickly stretched an ear to Frisk's mouth to silence him.  
  
"Be quiet. Toriel's with someone." She whispered.  
  
Frisk and Soichiro both went to her to listen alongside her. Then she pulled out a coin.  
  
"Heads, we barge in. Tails, we leave her alone."  
  
She flipped the coin, and it landed on heads. She happily squealed to herself. Frisk just did his blank face.  
  
"Alright, ready? On three. One, two, three!"  
  
She opened the door and walked in on Toriel, only to see her and Asriel "having fun" with each other.  
  
"Enjoying yourselves?!"  
  
Toriel and Asriel screamed, and Asriel fell on his back off the bed. Toriel covered herself with the sheets, but Erica pulled them off, showing her completely naked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?" Erica said, mockingly.  
  
"Erica, this is NOT what it looks like!" Toriel said, trying to cover her shame.  
  
"So you and your son aren't fucking? That's fine. I already knew you and Asriel fucked before."  
  
"What?! How did you know?!"  
  
"Remember when I came over to help look for a therapist? I smelled sex coming off you and your son. I knew all along."  
  
"Then why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to spoil your fun. After all, it would be a shame if people were to learn that two boss monsters that were related to each other were having sex with each other. More specifically,  **the prince and former queen of monsters.**  No one would approve of that."  
  
"What will it take to keep you quiet?"  
  
"Nothing. People will find out on their own. All being quiet will do is simply slow down the process. You have fun with each other, your majesties. I'll just leave you two to your love making."  
  
"I'm not in love with my son... I think."  
  
"Good idea. Keep trying to convince yourself you aren't. Pretend you're not in public. That's how those types of couples get away with it."  
  
After Erica said her piece, she left the room with Soichiro.  
  
"I told you someone would learn. All I did was warn you. It was easy for mom to figure out." Frisk said, clearly unimpressed that his mother called Toriel and Asriel out.  
  
"At this point, going to the ceremony and expecting no one else to find out what you and Asriel do is extremely risky. Think you're up for it?"  
  
"Chara's birth parents know, don't they?"  
  
"Yes, and she didn't even tell them. They just probed through her memories, and they learned."  
  
"Were they okay with it?"  
  
" _ **NO**_."  
  
 ** _"UH OH._** "  
  
"Uh oh's right, Ms. Toriel. How long do you think it'll take until Undyne or Alphys figure out, huh? And what of Mettaton? Or Papyrus even?"  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I'm saying 'you two fucks are inches away from getting caught by the wrong people.' Now legally speaking, the monster population is low enough to the point where they can't make this illegal. However,  ** _THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT OKAY TO DO, ESPECIALLY IN PUBLIC WHERE PEOPLE CAN SEE YOU!_** "  
  
"So what you are saying is we need to become inconspicuous about this whole thing?"  
  
"Exactly. At this point, Chara and her parents and me and  ** _my_**  parents know about this whole thing. And something tells me Sans probably knows what you and Asriel did, too. Don't know why, just a feeling. But that's why if you're coming to my party, you need to make your fling incognito. Tone down your sexual behaviors, stay off everybody's respective radars.  ** _DON'T FUCK IN PUBLIC; THAT'S HIGH PROFILE._** "  
  
"But aren't there gonna be lots of rooms and stuff for your big thing, Frisk?" Asked Asriel.  
  
"I don't know, but there will certainly be a lot of temmies and aarons, so I'm absolutely certain one might catch you both in the act. On the off chance that they don't, good for you. That, however, has an extremely small chance of occuring. Almost none at all."  
  
"So stealth sex isn't an option for mom and I?"  
  
"I never said it wasn't an option. I just said you need to watch what you do, and where you do it. If you're not careful enough, someone will catch you both. If you get  ** _lucky_**  enough, though, you two should be able to manage just fine."  
  
"Okay. I suppose that sounds... possible." Toriel said, ready to agree to Frisk's terms and conditions.  
  
"Great. Just make sure you keep away from all us temmies; our pheromones are too powerful for a couple of boss monsters to take without getting all hot and bothered."  
  
"Reminds me of myself when Asriel uses his tongue on me, except he knows how my body ticks."  
  
"Whatever. Just keep on your toes, stay alert, and watch your back. Because us catdogs have perfect noses, and we can smell sex from over 10,000 miles away."  
  
"Come on. Even you have to admit you're exaggerating."  
  
"Only by 2,000 miles, and that's the messed up part."  
  
"Fuck. If your nose is that good, then Asriel and I are probably fucked, aren't we?"  
  
"That's up to you. At this point, what you do next, I leave up to you."  
  
"Okay, fine. Now get out. Asriel and I aren't done yet, and you being this close to us is putting us back in the mood."  
  
"Have fun."  
  
Frisk closed the door behind him as he walked out.  
  
"Now, where were we, mom?" Asked a lustful Asriel.  
  
"On this bed, banging my brains out with your 8 inch dick."  
  
"Now you're talking."  
  
Asriel grabbed Toriel and held her close, ready to get back to what they were doing. Meanwhile, Frisk caught up to his parents downstairs, trying to forget what happened. He also saw Chara downstairs.  
  
"Chara, why are you in the kitchen, too?" He asked.  
  
"Mom and Asriel kept me up, so I made some breakfast for you and your parents. Also, I got myself something." Chara replied, getting even more tired.  
  
"Also, did you notice something off about Asriel, Frisk?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's been kinda cold towards dad lately. Do you think there could be something wrong with him that we don't know about?"  
  
"Oedipus complex." Erica said plainly.  
  
Chara woke up completely. Frisk and Soichiro opened their eyes wide in shock in a way that said "what the fuck?!"  
  
"What the fuck did you say, mom?" Frisk asked with his eyes glowing yellow and brown.  
  
"Asriel's suffering from an Oedipus complex. He's in love with his mom, and he hates his dad. Or at least doesn't favor him."  
  
"Well, what about mom?" Asked Chara.  
  
"Jocasta complex. Toriel's in love with her son. What makes it worse is that neither one of them know what's happening to them. And if they do, they're both just too stubborn to admit it."  
  
"Yeah, but Asriel's always been a mama's boy. And I'm a daddy's girl, through and through."  
  
"Good point. He could just harmlessly prefer being with Toriel than Asgore, or maybe he actually hates Asgore, or maybe he's unaware that he's becoming mentally unwell."  
  
"Flowey exists within him as an alternate personality. Of course he's a little sick mentally."  
  
"So that means that him liking his mom like that is merely one of his problems. Not to mention illegal."  
  
"Mom, the monster population is too low to make their relationship illegal. The courts even admitted that since monsters are technically 'endangered', they can't be charged for something that could 'repopulate' their species." Frisk confirmed.  
  
"That doesn't make it morally correct. However, if they really want to continue doing such a thing, I will endeavor to assist them by accepting what they choose to do and not chastise them for it."  
  
"I didn't hear you say you won't tell people."  
  
"That's because people will know the truth soon enough if they go to your celebration."  
  
"Don't remind me; I told them the exact same thing. I even mentioned someone would find out, too. Never said who exactly, but I still warned them."  
  
"Well, good for you for telling them like it is. Or was. Whatever, it's an honest warning, that's the point."  
  
"Cool. Now we should probably look for pieces of land so we can buy or rent them and get everything set up."  
  
After the air cleared, they went on to look for pieces of land. After a few hours, they found some possible areas, although they looked a bit small compared to temmie village.  
  
"So, after soaking up some possible options, these are what we came up with." Erica summarized.  
  
She pulled up about 5 tabs on a laptop, and none of them were big enough to accommodate such a large capacity of people coming to the party.  
  
"Is this really all we could get?" Frisk asked, discouraged by the pittance of options they had available.   
  
"Unfortunately, that's all the land we could find that wasn't already being used."  
  
Frisk groaned in frustration at what he had to deal with. Then, he remembered something.  
  
"Mom, give me the laptop."  
  
Erica did so, and Frisk typed quickly to find a warehouse that was abandoned being up for sale. As he got a closer look at the pictures, he felt a chill down his spine and fear flooding his body. He held his arms close to him as he shivered.  
  
"Frisk, are you okay?"  
  
"That's the warehouse, mama."  
  
"That one where those... things... happened to you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetie. Listen, we can pro-"  
  
"No! It's... it's okay. She can't... she can't touch me. She's dead. I know it hurts a lot, but... Dr. Lillian said I should accept the fact that it happened. And since Rhonda's dead, she can't do anything to me, right?"  
  
"That's right. But are you sure you want to get this place? We can find another place if you're not sure."  
  
"Honestly? No, I'm not sure. But it's the only place large enough and far enough away from humans to house a party of this size, so even though that's where I had the worst days of my life, I gotta get over it."  
  
Soichiro and Erica started tearing up a bit, proud of their son for facing his fears.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong, mom and dad?"  
  
"You just did the most mature thing I can imagine." Soichiro said, smiling and crying.  
  
"All you can do as a parent is raise your child the best you know how, and hope they turn out right." Erica whimpered, ready to let the tears flow.  
  
"We're so proud of you." They both said, hugging their son for being mature about his problem.  
  
"Uhh... thanks?" Frisk said, somewhat confused.  
  
"It takes a man to do what you just did. Confront your problems at the source in a mature way. I'm so proud to call you my son and to be your mother. We love you, Frisk." Said Erica.  
  
"I love you too, mom and dad." Frisk said, returning the hug.  
  
"Don't worry. Yes, it happened,  and yes I was traumatized, but I can handle it now. It still hurts, but it doesn't hurt as much as it used to. And I have you and everybody else to thank for it. You still accepted me despite what you knew about me. And I love you guys for that."  
  
"We love you too, Frisk. We love you, too." Chara added, hearing her boyfriend out.  
  
"Now if we’re all done crying about it, we gotta buy that warehouse. Who knows what the chances are of getting another place on the surface big enough to have a party of the magnitude we're expecting?"  
  
Frisk called the skeleton family over to his house while Chara called Undyne and Alphys. Mettaton overheard Chara's call and came along. They all arrived only a few minutes after the calls were made out as Asriel walked down the steps to the kitchen.  
  
"Whoa. Why is everybody in here?" The boss monster asked.  
  
"Why do you smell like sweat and satisfaction?" Undyne asked, noticing how Asriel smelled.  
  
Chara, Frisk and Erica got a mischievous grin, and both of Frisk's eyes turned orange. The glow was enough to make it known that Frisk was feeling cocky. Sans, however, had a scowl on his face towards the prince in disgust.  
  
"Yeah, your majesty. I can smell you from over here." Erica said, hinting at what Asriel was doing.  
  
Asriel got nervous and decided to try to get people off his back.  
  
"I was upstairs in my room, sweating up a storm." He lied.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"I was just... 'having fun' by myself?"  
  
"Oh! Well, that's fine. Did you clean yourself up?"  
  
"I had tissues."  
  
"Nevermind, then. You washed your hands?"  
  
"Soap and hot water."  
  
"Good. Then take a seat so I can call your parents down here, your majesty."  
  
Asriel sat down, embarrassed and being glared at by Frisk, Chara and Sans in a manner that seemed to say "I know what you did with your mother upstairs, you sicko." He tried to look away to save face with them. Erica texted Toriel telling her to come downstairs, only to get another back saying that she needed to clean up first. Erica chuckled, knowing what she did with Asriel, and called Asgore. He picked up after the second ring.  
  
"Hello?" The king responded.  
  
"Your majesty. It's Erica."  
  
"Oh. Howdy. What can I do for you?"  
  
"If you could grace us with your presence, my king, I'll be more than happy to tell you."  
  
"Very well. I'll need about 15 minutes.  I'm having some breakfast."  
  
"You got it. Bye."  
  
Erica hung up the phone, and everybody else got to talking without them.  
  
"So why are we here right now?" Asked Alphys.  
  
"Yeah. The fur fly or something?" Asked Sans.  
  
"No. Frisk found the perfect place to have his coming of age ceremony." Answered Erica.  
  
Everyone else opened their eyes wide in surprise. They didn't know Frisk found a good spot.  
  
"My wimpy loser found a spot?! Let me see it!" Undyne exclaimed, snatching the laptop out of Erica's hands.  
  
As she looked closely, she saw it was the abandoned warehouse. She immediately remembered what happened and got angry.  
  
"Why would Frisk go here?"  
  
Undyne tried to keep her rage held back. Then Sans and Papyrus took a look at the laptop. Both of them got angry, too. Their eyesockets flooded with enough energy to give them an aura.  
  
"Frisk. Why here?" Sans asked with restrained rage.  
  
"Yes, brother. You choose here, the very place that 'thing' tried to take you from us. Why?" Papyrus asked, trying to keep a calm demeanor.  
  
"It's the only place in town AND on the surface big enough to house the ceremony." Explained Frisk.  
  
Alphys got a look at the pictures of the warehouse. Then she also remembered what happened and got angry, too.  
  
"That green bitch is lucky she's dead. Because right now, she wouldn't want us to catch her alive..." Alphys said in a murderous tone.  
  
Alphys was ready to short-circuit the laptop, but Erica took it back before anything could happen to it.  
  
"Anyway, clearly none of us are enthused about using the warehouse, but this thing is gonna be big, and it IS the only place that will meet our standards when it comes to size." Admitted Erica.  
  
"It's also on the surface, so the only thing we have to lose is maybe money, but that's it if we make some reconstruction, right?"  
  
Begrudgingly, everyone agreed, despite remembering what happened there.  
  
"As long as no one has to die... I guess I can look the other way just this once." Sans reluctantly accommodated.  
  
"Thank you. Of course, we'll all have to get every last cent we have together. It'll be quite a lot of money just to buy, or simply rent, but if we play our cards right, we should be able to manage."  
  
"Cool. We got some ideas. Let's wait until we got Fluffybuns and Tori in here. Gotta let'em in on the deal."  
  
Everyone waited for about 20 minutes until Asgore finally knocked on the front door.  
  
"Come in, dad." Chara beckoned.  
  
Asgore stepped in and yawned.  
  
"Howdy. What was it that you guys wanted to tell me again?" He asked.  
  
Toriel walked downstairs, wearing a robe that was keeping her clothed to an extent. However, the robe did expose enough of her chest to show some cleavage. Both Asgore and Asriel stared at her with lust. She also had a towel in her left hand, trying to keep drying her fur.  
  
"What is important enough to warrant you to summon me to my own kitchen?" Toriel asked, fresh from the shower.  
  
She paid no mind to the other two boss monsters staring at her lustfully.  
  
"Right. Well, long story short, good news is my son found the perfect spot to have his coronation." Soichiro declared.  
  
"Ah. I suppose that is very good news. Anything else that I should be made aware of?"  
  
"Unfortunately, the bad news is it's the same place my son had the worst days of his life in." Erica added with dose of pessimism.  
  
"You mean the same place where Frisk almost got raped and killed Chara in?"  
  
"Mom, we've been over this. Frisk was under Talrok's influence. He couldn't control himself." Complained an annoyed Chara.  
  
"I know. I still feel shivers when I think about how Frisk almost died in that horrible ruin we are forced to call a warehouse."  
  
"It was abandoned for a reason, Ms. Toriel." Said Frisk with his ears drooping.  
  
"It used to be incredibly successful. It was a perfect mecca for making tools. And then, the place started having structural problems, so they had to move it all somewhere else. It even says here that the original owners are practically begging to sell it for whatever they can get out of it. They even have the deed to the place."  
  
"So what you're saying is they really 'PUT THE SCREWS' to that place?" Sans said, trying to make a pun.  
  
Erica, Chara, and Toriel giggled a bit from that. Frisk shook his head with a smile. Everyone else was either confused or disappointed in Sans, especially Papyrus, who didn't feel like hearing Sans' jokes.  
  
"Anyway, it seems like they're BEYOND desperate to get rid of the place. Perhaps we could buy it from them?"  
  
"Yes. It seems as if that is the best course of action. Perhaps we will need some fiduciary assistance from our bretheren. I have a feeling that the humans may not be very willing to simply give us some money." Predicted Toriel.  
  
"Yeah, good point. Still, I'm not sure if everybody's willing to le-"  
  
Suddenly, they heard a knock on the window. Everyone got spooked a little. Frisk turned to the window and saw a temmie trying to launch itself into the house via the window. Frisk then did his blank face, unable to believe how enthusiastic a temmie could be. He opened the window, and the temmie jumped on his face, blinding him to the world as he used his ears to find the chair he was sitting in and sat back down.  
  
"Whatever this is for, Katie, you can get off my son now." Erica mentioned.  
  
"Love to, but your son smells so nice. Do you think I smell nice, Frisky Dingo?" The temmie questioned.  
  
Frisk took a big whiff and moaned in ecstacy, mesmerized by the scent of butterscotch. Erica pulled the temmie off of Frisk's face before they could do anything else.  
  
"Anyway, what did you come for, Katie?"  
  
"TEM WANT TO HELP! TEM GET FRIENDS TO HELP BUY HUGE PLACE! GOT LOTS OF MUNS! WANT TO HELP BUY OLD PLACE! P!!!!!!!!"  
  
Erica looked at Frisk with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Well? You heard Katie, young man. She wants to help. Let her."  
  
"Sure. We need help getting it anyway." Frisk obliged.  
  
Katie ended up spazzing out enough to cause her to escort herself out of the house entirely by accident.  _Yes! We get to help Frisk! We get to buy land on the surface!_  She couldn't stop cheering in her mind as she peeled out to her kind.  
  
"Okay. So mom, how do you know that temmie's name?"  
  
"She's used to be my girlfriend before I met your father. And then she found someone else. I didn't care at the time. I was getting some dick from an aaron, so all I cared about was sex."  
  
"Wow. That's explicit, mom."  
  
"Calm down, sweetie. You're 18 now. I can talk to you like this whenever I want now."  
  
"Nevermind. Let's just get dressed or something. I have a feeling this is gonna be a long day."  
  
The time had come to get the place they needed to have the party. This warehouse was still a bit treacherous just to step inside, but with a little TLC, alongside some much-needed finance, they could turn this abandoned warehouse into an all-purpose party center.


	4. Temmie Territory

Temmie Territory (Birthright Arc)  
  
After getting some food into them, alongside getting dressed, Frisk and his friends and family left Toriel's house to find the current owners of the decrepit, ruined mecca that was cursed to be known as an abandoned warehouse.  
  
"Okay, so does anybody have any idea of where these humans are? Or at least where their families might be?" Asked Chara.  
  
"No, but that's just a matter of a few well-placed keystrokes." Frisk replied, ready to type in an address on his phone.  
  
"Frisk, what are you doing?"  
  
"You didn't take a look at the address on that page?"  
  
**_"THERE WAS AN ADDRESS ON THAT PAGE YOU SHOWED US?!"_**  
  
"I didn't show all of you! I showed my mom, and then you guys snatched the damn laptop out of her hands!"  
  
"Undyne did the snatching. Don't exaggerate, and stick close to your mom."  
  
"Whatever. Let me finish typing in the address. It might help a bit."  
  
Frisk finished typing in the address he got, and he entered it into the search results on his GPS app. It took a few seconds, but he found the address of the owners of the former warehouse.  
  
"Okay, found it."  
  
"You found the people?"  
  
"Just where they live. And if not that, then where they work."  
  
"Whatever, it's a lead, we'll survive. Now let's go." Erica said, rushing everybody.  
  
Everyone got into their individual vehicles and took to the road, heading toward their destination. Frisk thought ahead and sent the directions to everyone else's phones. Well, not EVERYONE'S, but at least the people who weren't driving at the time. They put in the directions and got the same result. And with that in motion, they set off on a bit of a drive.  
  
About 30 minutes into the drive, Toriel got grouchy as she had to drive, but she was grateful that Asriel was sitting behind her. Frisk had to sit up front, but Erica sat behind him. Chara and Soichiro had to share the back of the car.  
  
"Frisk, how much longer is this going to take?" Toriel asked, annoyed by how long the drive was.  
  
"Turn onto Serif Boulevard, and keep going straight for two miles. We're not much farther now." Replied Frisk as Toriel followed his directions.  
  
"You said that 5 minutes ago, Frisk." Complained Asriel.  
  
"Ms. Toriel's the one who took the wrong turn at Orxon Avenue, even though I told her to go up Nestor Drive! She added that time because she didn't want to follow directions."  
  
"Frisk, Asriel, stop fighting." Chara intervened.  
  
"Okay fine, Chara." Both of them said.  
  
It was for the best that they stopped arguing, anyway. Being in such a small space for a long period of time would make a lot of people testy, and monsters, magicians and especially hybrids, were no exceptions. They all kept driving for the next 10 minutes, trying to keep it together.  
  
After Toriel finally neared the two mile checkpoint, Frisk spoke up.  
  
"Okay. Almost there. Just turn onto Sphinx Road, drive all the way down to the four-way intersection, and then take a left. It should be the old building on our right." He said.  
  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, knowing they were finally getting close. Asriel and Chara even texted Sans and everyone else, telling them they were finally close. The skeletons, alongside Alphys and Undyne, couldn't help but reciprocate the relief. Another minute was all they needed to get to where they were going. They didn't expect, however, that a lot of the other monsters would show up alongside them to help them pay for the property they needed.  
  
"What the fuck? Why is everybody else here right now?" Chara asked, not expecting a big crowd of momsters.  
  
"Frisk, there you are!" Said one of the temmies.  
  
Frisk stepped out of the car, confused as to why he was surrounded by monsters of all types.  
  
"Guys, why are you all here?" He asked.  
  
A monster that looked similar to a kangaroo hopped to him.  
  
"Okay, listen, dude." They said.  
  
"A bunch of temmies told all us monsters about what you were doing and stuff, and we decided to get you some help!"  
  
Frisk was surprised he could get this much support from his own kind.  
  
"You guys came here just for me?"  
  
"Yeah! We heard you were buying a huge ass warehouse, so we wanted to help you get it! It's the least we could do, right?"  
  
Frisk then looked out on the expanse of monsters ready to help Frisk pay for what he needed. He was... "touched" can't describe it very well. He was essentially given a loan from his own people, money they were willing to give up for him.  
  
"You guys would do this for me? Despite everything you know about me?"  
  
"That doesn't matter right now, little man. What matter is getting that warehouse, and staking the claim for temmies. That way you can have your big party on the surface!"  
  
"Wow. Thank you. All of you."  
  
"Don't thank us just yet; we don't know if those humans will give us the thing in the first place."  
  
"Good point. Let's just hope they don't need much persuasion."  
  
All the monsters gave out their donations to Frisk to help him out. Even the more stingy of monsters became generous enough to help Frisk out. After Frisk got all the money in a bag one of the monster provided, he stepped forth onto the property, ready to try and get what he needed.  
  
"Okay. Here goes nothing."  
  
Before he got much further, his parents took his shoulders. Then all three of them walked up to the door together. Frisk knocked on the door, and all the monsters stopped cheering immediately. Their breathed almost stilled, waiting to hear a response from the other side.  
  
"Just a moment. Let me unlock the door." Said an elderly voice from the other side.  
  
It took about ten seconds, but the door unlocked and opened. On the other side was an older gentleman in his lower sixties.  
  
"Hello?" He said.  
  
"Excuse me, sir. I'm Frisk Kamina Yasuhiro. I came to speak of a property you're in possession of."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you by chance know of an abandoned warehouse? It used to be where tools were manufactured?"  
  
The old man's eyes lit up somewhat. Not in shock, but happily.  
  
"Young man, do you know how long I've been trying to get rid of that property? It has been abandoned for the past 35 years. It was the biggest mistake I had ever made purchasing that land. The structure was awful, for the people who built it at the time did such a terrible job, the place was shut down, due to it being unsafe."  
  
The man started crying happily, and Frisk hugged him to try and console him.  
  
"Hey. It's okay, sir. I'm sorry you went through such heartache with it."  
  
"It's fine. Now I can pass it down to someone, and I have you, my boy, to thank for it. Come inside. Or better yet, wait right here. I have the deed in my living room."  
  
The man went back inside, and grabbed the documents that proved the ownership of the warehouse. He promptly went right back to Frisk with the papers in tow.  
  
"Here. These are yours now."  
  
Frisk gingerly took the papers into his hands, but he felt something wasn't right.  
  
"Wait! Don't you want something for this? It's not even mine just yet. We have to get this officiated, don't we?"  
  
"Ah, yes! Of course. We do have to make the transfer offical. Still though, I don't want any money out of this. It won't do me much good, anyway."  
  
"I know, but I still wanna give you something. May I?"  
  
"Well... if you insist. I don't want much, but let's get this paperwork handled first."  
  
After some time later that day, Frisk and the old man finally got the paperwork taken care of. It took at least five hours to get done, but it was taken care of.  
  
"Well, we finally got it done, sir." Frisk said, glad it was done.  
  
"Yes. However, I'm surprised it became official so soon. Why is that?" Asked the older man.  
  
"As the ambassador of monsters, you get access to special permissions, like being able to own property much faster than most people. They did say that it would still take about 2 more days until it's complete, but at least now we both have what we need, right?"  
  
"Yes. Now I can tell my husband we don't have to worry about that place anymore."  
  
"Oh. You're married? That's sweet. I bet he's pretty awesome."  
  
"He's amazing. But enough about that. I guess this is goodbye. Farewell, Frisk."  
  
"Goodbye, but... I never got your name."  
  
"It's Shawn Noland, but you can call me 'Snipe'. That's what my friends call me."  
  
"That's... a nice name. Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of your day. Bye."  
  
Frisk walked out of the man's house, and he made his way back to his people. Then he placed all the documents in the car, closed the door, and started barking happily, cheering wildly.   
  
**_"YES! ALRIGHT! WE GOT IT, GUYS! I GOT THE WAREHOUSE!! WHOO!"_**  
  
Frisk howled happily and ran to his parents, glomping onto them and licking their faces. Erica couldn't help but hug Frisk proudly.  
  
"Good job, sweetie. We got the place we need. And we have that kind man to thank for it." She said, congratulating Frisk.  
  
"Not just him, mom. All of you guys, too."  
   
Frisk purred while he nuzzled his mom's face on her left cheek.  
  
"That's my boy! No, wait! That's my son!"  
  
"So Frisk owns the warehouse now?" Asked Chara.  
  
"Well, not completely. I did get the ownership, but it was for temmies only. However, since I'm half temmie, that means it belongs to mom, the other temmies and I." Frisk corrected.  
  
"The point is now the warehouse is officially temmie territory, right?"  
  
"In a couple days, yes. It usually takes weeks, but since I'm the ambassador, they expedited the process by a lot. Now it's only gonna take two days to be official."  
  
"Interesting. So what you are saying is now we have the next two days to get as many supplies as we need to do a serious remodel of the place?" Toriel said, piecing together the next step.  
  
"That's right. Two days. If we need more stuff, we'll just do what we can. We may need to fell some trees, but I'm sure-"  
  
"Wait a minute! Hold on, Frisk!" Asriel said, trying to be rational.  
  
"Won't we need building permits for a renovation of such a colossal stature?!"  
  
"Admittedly, yes. But here's the thing: you guys remember that time when I was out of the house for a week? Well, I thought ahead, and got myself one."  
  
"Wait. That's why you needed over $600 that week? So you could buy a building permit?"  
  
"Yeah. I didn't have enough on me, and I needed help."  
  
"How much did it cost?"  
  
"About $3,852."  
  
"Yikes! That's a lot of money! Is that why you worked at Muffet's bakery while we went to school after that whole Talrok thing happened?"  
  
"What can I say? She gave me a big bonus for my time. Just wish I didn't have to spend it all."  
  
"What did you even do?!"  
  
"Okay, fine. The truth is I actually only volunteered at her shop. Apparently, she was a little short handed, so I offered to help her out for free. She sounded pretty grateful for it, especially when she noticed how I was with the customers and how clean I kept the place. When I told her I had to stop one day, she insisted that she pay me for what I did."  
  
"So you worked for Muffet for free, and you didn't want her to do something that she was legally required to do, but you took the money anyway?"  
  
"Well... I had no choice. She gave me every last cent I 'worked for', which amounted to about $3,400. Unfortunately, some of it had to be used for you guys, but it was worth it. To have all that money sitting in my account just waiting to be used. Anyway, at some point, I had a weird impulse to build a house, but apparently, you need a permit for that. They asked what it was gonna be, and I couldn’t think of anything. All I told them was that it was gonna be huge. They probably assumed it was gonna be that warehouse, or maybe I would build a mansion or something, so they said I'd need over $3,800. I didn't know I didn't have enough, so I went to you guys to help me out."  
  
"Yeah, well you're lucky Chara and I had the extra $600 you needed."  
  
"I know. I kept doing stuff for you two for a month."  
  
"It was our allowance money, and you said you'd 'make it worth our while', which you admittedly did. So, I guess this explains exactly what you did with the money we gave you. I swear, six weeks of allowance money to fix a fucking warehouse. Craziest reason I've ever heard, but if this works, it'll especially be worth it."  
  
"Thank you. Now, despite what I can do, I can't build it entirely on my own, so I need some help."  
  
"Well, what exactly do we need? Besides the obvious. And by obvious, I mean 'the tools and construction supplies'."  
  
"I need blueprints. And not just the original blueprints for the warehouse, I'm gonna need some newly drawn ones. That's where Alphys and Gaster come in."  
  
"Why do you need them for?"  
  
"Yeah, you can figure out what you need yourself, Frisk. You don't need Gaster or me." Agreed Alphys.  
  
"Actually, yes, I do. I've never drawn blueprints before. And even if I did, NEVER on such a colossal scale! Even if I tried, the place would never be in good hands if I drew them. You and Gaster, however, are super smart! You know exactly what to put in and where to put it, too! That's why I need your help. Please?"  
  
"I don't know, Frisk. I'm pretty sure I'll mess it up."  
  
"No, you won't. Besides, you owe me for what you did to me while I was in the underground when I was younger."  
  
"I know. I said I was sorry for lying to you about Mettaton."  
  
"I know you did. I already forgave you, but you didn't think I just forgot, did you?"  
  
"Kinda?"  
  
"Sorry. That memory was sealed airtight, but not as tight as when Undyne and I accidentally burned her house down."  
  
"Aw, come on! You thought that was awesome!" Undyne reminded Frisk.  
  
"It was totally fucking awesome. I still remember how aggressive I was with those tomatoes. It was fun. And then you ruined it when you wanted me to hit you first. Didn't want to, so you barely lost one hitpoint."  
  
"Yeah. You REALLY held back, even when you were a kid."  
  
"Imagine if I didn't. We wouldn't be here today."  
  
"Yeah. Now let's stop fucking around, and  **GET OUR SHIT TOGETHER! LITERALLY, IN THIS CASE!** "  
  
"Undyne's right! We need wood, we need tools, we need a whole bunch of stuff! Let's get it all!"  
  
"Not so fast! Why use tools when we have magic?" Asked Chara.  
  
Frisk and Undyne looked at each other awkwardly, forgetting that magic could be an economical alternative to spending money on tools they technically didn't need.  
  
"Fuck. You're right." They both said.  
  
"Of course I'm right. We can still get what we need, but we don't have to spend as much money on tools we don't need. We can just use our magic to make it work."  
  
"Alright. Cool." Frisk conceded.  
  
"I mean we still need to get sone things, but I think we can manage. We'll just need to get everything taken care of. But first and foremost, we need a plan. So Toriel, you, Asgore and Undyne will be in charge of helping my mom get whatever we need to build. Wood, cement, brick, you name it, we need it. Alphys, as for you and Gaster, we need blueprints. Chara and Asriel, you guys are with me. We need to make a lot of calls and appointments. And Sans and Papyrus, we need people to tell us exactly what needs to happen while we build. Asriel, Chara and I can't concentrate on that and the important calls, so we need you two to lead us while we work."  
  
"Aw, I can't make the calls?" Sans playfully complained.  
  
"Trust me. You would get 'bone tired' of what we have to do. Besides, I can't have you 'SKULL-king' (skulking) around with your 'humerus' (humorous) demeanor on the phone. But 'TIBIA' (to be) honest, I just need you and Papyrus to take the lead this time, okay?"  
  
Chara and Sans kept snickering to themselves. Toriel burst out laughing. Asriel and Papyrus both started seeing red.  
  
**_"SANS, LOOK WHAT YOU DID! CLEARLY, FRISK'S TIME WITH YOU HAS POISONED HIM!"_**  Papyrus screeched with an orange glow in his eyesockets.  
  
"I will do... whatever the fuck you want. Just  ** _PLEASE NEVER DO THAT MANY SKELETON-BASED PUNS AT A TIME EVER AGAIN!_** " Asriel roared at the top of his lungs.  
  
"No promises. But I do think we've had enough idle chit-chat. We better get back before it gets dark."  
  
"Frisk, it's the afternoon. We'll be fine."  
  
"So you forgot that we need to get supplies?"  
  
"We can do that and still get back home before it gets dark. It's only 2-something in the afternoon. We'll manage."  
  
"Okay, you got me. But seriously, we should probably get started. Like now."  
  
"Fine. Let's go home, and we can get started. Whatever you have left of the money everyone gave you is gonna be gone by the time we're finished."  
  
And so, they set off to get what they needed. All the other monsters went back to what they were doing before while Frisk and company were busy getting whatever things they could find for what was needed. They went to multiple hardware stores, and they got some progress done. Not a lot, but enough to warrant the need for a storage unit to house what had so far. It was enough to fill the room about three-quarters of the way.  
  
About seven hours later, they all retired for the day. They knew they weren't done with what they were supposed to get done, but they accepted the fact that there was only so much one could do in a day's time span. However, they weren't all tired just yet. Toriel was certain to prove just as much.


	5. Awakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel admits her slight lack of sexual knowledge of her body, ad itting she doesn't know hot to pleasure herself. Erica takes the boss monster under her wing to help her become more comfortable in her own skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toriel learns how to masturbate in this chapter, and she has thoughts about Asriel while she does it. Also, Erica hints at wanting to join in, too. You have been warned.
> 
> Also, Erica makes a small sexual innuendo, and Toriel elaborates slightly. It's kinda funny, but gross. Whatever, you can read now.

Awakened (Birthright Arc)

* * *

  
  
After the hectic day everyone had, they all retired for the evening at around 9:30 pm. Despite this, however, Toriel was still somewhat wired and nervous.  _What if they're right? What if they do catch Asriel and I? I need a way to quell my urges, but I don't know how._  Her mind was in panic mode as she grabbed Erica after she freshened up in the bathroom.  
  
"Erica, I need your help. Come into my room. Now." Toriel demanded.  
  
Erica was off put about Toriel's behavior, but for everyone else's sake, she simply obeyed and went into Toriel's bedroom.  
  
"Toriel, you're acting weird right now." She said, calling Toriel out.  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry about that.  I need your help. It's important."  
  
"Is it how to keep your and Asriel's relationship quiet, because I already said I'm not telling people. I mean, unless you WANT me to tell people. I have no problem with it, but I feel like I'd be violating your privacy."  
  
"Is that also why you said that?"  
  
"No, it's because you haven't got any for a very long time, so I wanted to throw you a bone."  
  
"Yes, and now I get one from my son whenever I can."  
  
Erica and Toriel gave each other a high-five on that statement.  
  
"Now, what did you want to talk to me about? What’s important enough to grab me before I go to bed?"  
  
"Ah, yes. About that."  
  
Toriel started to get nervous. She was about to confide in a dark, terrible, embarrassing secret, hoping to not be judged about it.  
  
"Look. Can you keep a secret that isn't the one you know about Asriel and I?"  
  
Erica was confused, but she obliged anyway.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Good. Well, you know us women have urges for... satisfaction of the primal variety."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well... I was wondering... how do you, you know... satisfy them without the assistance of a man? Or woman? Or whoever you're into?"  
  
"Toriel! What are you talking... about?"  
  
Toriel said nothing. She simply gestured betwixt her legs.  
  
"Oh. OH! NOW I GET IT! You want sex while you're at the party, but you don't want to risk anything, so you wanna learn how to handle your urges on your own."  
  
As Erica said it aloud, she realized what Toriel was saying to her. She started laughing, heartily and mockingly.  
  
"Wait! You don't know how to masturbate?!"  
  
Toriel immediately felt ashamed, hearing Erica spit out the truth.  
  
"...No."  
  
Erica guffawed and fell to the floor, unable to control her boisterous laughter.  
  
"I can't believe you! You really have no idea how to literally fuck yourself! Why?! And how?!"  
  
"I never learned. Also, I was... kinda repressed until Asgore came along. After I left him, I was repressed again for quite some time. And then Asriel came back to me, and I noticed him sexually."  
  
"Oh! So what you're saying is-"  
  
"I'm saying I'm just a scared little girl on the inside. There are still some things about sex that scare me. That’s why I don't know how to pleasure myself."  
  
"Well, guess what. I'm gonna make you a woman."  
  
Toriel perked up, willing to listen to Erica.  
  
"Really?! Okay! I'll listen to whatever you have to teach me!"  
  
"Hun, you are in VERY good hands."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yeah. Yours and mine."  
  
"Thank you. So, how do I start?"  
  
"Well, first things first. Take your clothes off."  
  
Toriel stripped completely.  
  
"Good. Now, here's a mirror."  
   
"What will I need this for?"  
  
"Simple. You know what you have downstairs, but have you ever really looked at it closely?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then use the mirror. Take a look at it. It's yours, right?"  
  
"Well, yes, but isn't that a little creepy?"  
  
"Not if you're looking at your own. And even then, this is a natural part of the sexual experience."  
  
"Oh. Well, when you put it that way, I suppose it's not that bad. Okay. I'll take a look."  
  
"Good. Get on the bed, and look at yourself literally."  
  
Toriel got on the bed, and she put the mirror between her legs, looking at her bare body. She became surprised.  
  
"Oh, my. So... that's what I look like. Wow. No wonder Asriel likes it so much."  
  
"Nice, right? Now let's see what happens when you put your fingers between the lips."  
  
Toriel raised her free hand and covered herself with it. Then came the insertion. Toriel gasped in pleasure for an instant.  
  
"Oh, my God. Is... is this really happening?"  
  
Toriel started getting a rhythm with herself. She started rubbing softly. She was enjoying her feminine folds being teased and caressed by herself.  
  
"Wow. I can't believe this. This is unprecedented. I... I'm actually doing it."  
  
Toriel started using two fingers instead and she pulled them into her pussy. She couldn't help but moan as she plunged them in and out repeatedly.   
  
"Oh my God. This is actually happening. It's not how I imagined it, or even wanted it at all, but it feels really good."  
  
"That's right, Toriel. You're becoming a woman who knows what she wants. You're gonna be Asriel's girlfriend." Erica teased.  
  
Toriel became even more aroused by Erica's comment, despite her not wanting to admit it.  
  
"I... I'm sorry. I have to stop. It feels so weird."  
  
"Not so fast. Close your eyes, and think about Asriel."  
  
Toriel dropped the mirror and focused both hands on her pussy, eager to release upon them. Then, she closed her eyes as she was told.  
  
"Good. Now what do you see?"  
  
"I see... Asriel. He's naked, and he's... I have a leash on me. He's pulling me closer."  
  
"Yeah, that's right. You're a good pet, you know that?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm a good girl, master. I'm a really good girl. Give me my treat, daddy."  
  
Toriel's imagination started working alongside Erica's efforts to teach Toriel.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah. You know how to ask for it." Said the Asriel in Toriel's mind.  
  
**_"DADDY, PLEASE FUCK ME LONG AND HARD! MAKE ME PREGNANT! I WANNA GIVE YOU AS MANY PUPPIES AS YOU WANT!"_**  
  
"Well, if you insist! Get over here, and sit on this cock! I'm feeling lazy, so you better start fucking yourself!"  
  
Toriel opened her eyes and looked down at her hands as they kept violently fucking her soaking wet cunt. She started moaning loudly, drowning in pleasure as Erica kept encouraging her to keep going.  
  
"That's right, Toriel! Imagine, visualize... your son is making you his bitch. Be the submissive girl you are and focus on his pleasure by making it  ** _yours_**!" She said.  
  
"God, Asriel! You’re so rough! Please don't stop! I never want this to end!" Toriel said, not paying attention to Erica, yet listening to her at the same time.  
  
"Please! You think I'm gonna stop fucking this fine piece of ass?! It belongs to you! That's the best part!" Said Toriel's illusion of a son.  
  
"Thank you! I can't take much more of this! I'm about to cum!"  
  
"Me too! Guzzle it down, bitch! That's all you're good for!"  
  
After about seven more seconds, Toriel finally came all over herself. It was intense and massive enough to soak her sheets. She kept spasming and screaming as a wave of pleasure flooded her system completely. After about 30 seconds, her orgasm ended. She panted heavily, out of breath.  
  
"Wow. That was amazing." She said, exhausted from the experience.  
  
"Yeah, it was. You wanted to be dominated by your own son, and you came to the thought while I was in here." Agreed Erica.  
  
"You're right. Oh, God. That felt good. It felt so wrong, yet so right. I... I'm hungry and thirsty. Is that normal?"  
  
"Yes. But don't you want more?"  
  
"I do. I can still see Asriel holding me close, finishing his orgasm. And now I'm ready to go again. Will you watch me this time?"  
  
Erica blushed and got aroused. She always wanted another woman to let her watch as they masturbate.   
  
"Gladly. You see, I'm into women, too. And I've been hoping you'd ask me that question."  
  
"Wait. I'm not into women. I just... want someone to watch me while I do it again."  
  
"Okay. But I'm not doing that without getting myself off, too. Watching you cum on your hands and sheets is making me want to do the same. And you know what? I just thought of something."  
  
Erica got out a camera, and she got ready to record Toriel.  
  
"Wait. Erica, what are you doing?"  
  
"It's not what I'm doing. It's what I'm  _gonna_  do."  
  
"What are you  _about_  to do, then?"  
  
"I'm gonna record your little rub-out session. Then, I'm gonna send it to Asriel. If that's cool with you, of course."  
  
Toriel thought about what Erica proposed. The thought of Asriel watching her act so lewd was enough of a turn-on to make her toss her dignity out the window.  
  
"You better make sure Asriel gets to see EVERYTHING. I want my body to be the first thing he thinks about in the morning."  
  
"Wow. You really wanna finger-fuck yourself for your son. If you do this, he just might show other people."  
  
"I might let him."  
  
"Damn. You're a complete pervert under all that groomed fur, sweetie. If you keep acting like this in front of me, I'm gonna start thinking you're actually a temmie, or at least share temmie blood. But fine by me. I'll record you, but in exchange, I want the video, too."  
  
"Deal. Now start recording. I wanna cum while I'm being watched."  
  
"Ooh. I'm gonna enjoy this when I'm done filming."  
  
Erica got into position, waiting for Toriel's signal to start.  
  
"Okay. Do it, Erica."  
  
Erica started recording Toriel on the camera, making sure to get her face. Then Toriel started letting her sexual side come out.  
  
"Well, well, look who we have here. A skevy little pervert, pleasuring themselves. Oh, no, do keep watching, sweetie! I actually need your help with something. I was about to do the same thing as you are, but it's just not the same as being watched while I do. I was wondering if you could get a nice, upclose view while I do it?"  
  
Toriel crawled forward onto the edge of her bed, making sure her breasts were as visible as possible. Then she looked down, pretending someone was aroused by what she did.  
  
"Oh. You like what you see? So do I. Good lord, I feel so... ahh. I can't even describe it. I hope you like my pussy, because right now, it wants some dick so bad, it can't hide it anymore."  
  
Toriel crawled back onto her bed, and spread her legs out toward the camera. Then she started showing off what she learned from Erica. She put her index and middle finger back inside her sopping wet hole, moaning while she did.  
  
"Oh, yes. Oh, this is just what I needed. Oh, you're enjoying what you see? Good. Wow, I can't believe I'm doing this while a filthy perv like you is watching. God, you're so pathetic. You know how much you wanna fuck this cunt of mine, but you know you can't."  
  
Toriel started going faster.  
  
"Oh, yes! That's right! Keep stroking for me! It feels so good to tease you!"  
  
Toriel fondled one of her breasts and licked her nipple before sucking on it. Then she kept playing with it while she used three fingers on her pussy.  
  
"Oh, God! Yeah! This is awesome! Being watched by a freak like you is so hot, I can't get enough! More! Look closer! Stroke faster for me! I wanna see you cum like I do!"  
  
Erica zoomed the camera in on Toriel's snatch while she started trembling. Her pheromones were filling the air, making Toriel even more horny. It was clear that at this point, both mothers wanted it bad! After about 5 minutes of using her fingers, Toriel got close to cumming again. This time, Erica was ready to record it all. Erica zoomed in a little further, ready to catch Toriel's orgasm on camera.  
  
"Have you been waiting for me? Good. That means you're gonna get to watch me finish!"  
  
Toriel got ready to blow and furiously fingered herself until she burst like a pipe.  
  
"Oh! Oh! I...  ** _I'M CUMMING!_** "  
  
Toriel screamed again as she started cumming so hard, she sprayed the lens of the camera by accident with the first six bursts of her excitement. Her body twitched as her orgasm came to an end 20 seconds later. Erica got up and gave Toriel a close-up.  
  
"Ah. That was good. I hope you enjoyed it, sweetie."  
  
Toriel blew a kiss to the camera while Erica turned to face the camera as if she was taking a selfie.  
  
"Good night, my queen of cumshots. My empress of orgasmic bliss." Said the temmie.  
  
Erica then shut off the camera and smiled. Then she started laughing at what she just said.  
  
"Oh, my God. I can't believe you came so hard, you sprayed the camera! Did you really enjoy yourself that much?!"  
  
"Sorry. I got caught up in the moment." Toriel said, placated from her session.  
  
"Don't be sorry. Be happy. You finally learned how to masturbate, and the best part is now that I got it all on tape, we can let your son see it, too."  
  
"I know! It's amazing! I can see my son now. Working that big cock of his over and over while he watches me fuck myself hard and fast. I'd go again, but I'm feeling tired."  
  
Toriel yawned, showing she was spent from her sexual education from Erica. Then, she remembered something important.   
  
"Wait! I almost forgot! What do I do about the mess I made on the sheets?"  
  
"Look. Either you sleep in your cum, or you take those sheets off the bed and clean them in the washer. The choice is yours."  
  
"You're right."  
  
Toriel got up, and stripped her bed, taking her cum-soaked sheets into her arms.  
  
"Oh wait, I should pro-"  
  
"No. Just do your sheets."  
  
"But I'm-"  
  
"You're what? Naked? Good. Do your sheets in the nude."  
  
"But that's completely illegal! I can't ju-"  
  
"Yes, you can. You're in your own home. The law says no  _ **public**_  nudity. You're on your own private property,  which means you can be as naked as you like."  
  
"But won't someone see me? I can't let someone see me naked."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Toriel was dumbfounded by Erica's response. She was telling Toriel to not wear any clothes while she did her laundry. She couldn't understand it at first, but she had to admit, Erica did make a persuasive argument.   
  
"I...I... wow. You're right. Why  _shouldn't_  I be naked in my own home? This  _is_  my house, so I don't  _have_  to wear clothes while I'm here."  
  
"That's right, Toriel. This is the most important part of a healthy sex life. If anyone's gonna have sex with someone, they gotta be comfortable in their own body first. That was something you knew nothing about, so that's why I wanted to help you. Now put your sheets in the washer in the nude. Also, when you come upstairs, don't bother trying to cover yourself. Just walk right back into your room as if you're wearing clothes. If someone sees, it doesn't matter. It's your body, and if they can't handle it, they can go fuck themselves. Right?"  
  
Toriel suddenly felt empowered by what Erica said.  
  
"Yeah! You’re right! Fuck everyone else! If I wanna be naked in my home, I can do whatever the fuck I want! Okay, Erica. I got sheets to wash. And..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Since you told me you're into women as well, you can watch me be naked while I walk downstairs. Don't steal glances, either. You can look as much as you want. Just don't touch."  
  
"Okay. And I still get a copy of that video."  
  
"Fine by me. And send a copy to Chara and Frisk. They'll want to see me cum, too."  
  
"Looks like my son's getting a belated birthday present. And our daughter, too."  
  
"Yes. They will."  
  
Toriel walked down to the laundry room completely naked, feeling empowered by Erica's wisdom. When they got down, Toriel did as she said, and when she was finished starting the washer, she walked back upstairs in her birthday suit. Erica then made her way back to Frisk's room for the night, confident that Toriel learned an important lesson about her own sexual knowledge.  
  
"Good night, Ms. Toriel." Said Erica.  
  
"Good night, Mrs. Yasuhiro. And thank you for teaching me so much about my body." Toriel said in gratitude.  
  
After they both closed the doors, they both went about their evenings. Erica put the camera away and got into bed. Toriel went to bed too, but then she felt the urge again. She went back to doing what Erica taught her to do, only she did it the way it was originally intended: by herself. She kept going for an hour, then she stopped on account of how wracked with pleasure and perversion her body became.  
  
"Wow! Five more orgasms! This feels amazing! A girl could get addicted to this. I can't believe this is what my children and Frisk are doing! If I keep going, I might fuck myself into a stupor! Then again, it does feel really good."  
  
Toriel looked down at her vagina, only to notice it started looking sensitive to the touch, showing a slightly red color around her labia majora.  
  
"Oh, my. Looks like I need a break. I'll just stop for now, and do it again tomorrow."  
  
Toriel giggled, knowing that although she went overboard with her "personal entertainment", she could do it again and know exactly what to do. This time, without help. After that, alongside taking care of her sheets, she retired for the evening. She knew the next day was going to be long and hard, so she had to be well-rested for what came next.


	6. Downtime Done Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel, Chara and Frisk kill some time discussing how the party should go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asriel shows a more obvious sign of an Oedipus complex. You have been warned. Also, Frisk hits Chara in a sensitive spot, Chara and Asriel "satisfy" themselves, and Asriel makes some suggestions for decorations that are considered offensive to temmies.

Downtime Done Right (Birthright Arc)

* * *

  
  
The next day, everyone but Asriel, Chara and Frisk were at their jobs, making a living as per usual. This left the hybrids and a certain boss monster to simply lay back and say whatever came forth in their minds. Whether that was a good thing or not remained to be seen as they were in the living room. Since they didn't have anything important to do, they contemplated what should happen next.  
  
"So... what did you guys wanna do?" Asriel asked awkwardly.  
  
"Get this temmie under the couch away from me." Frisk said, feeling annoyed and slightly irritated.  
  
Suddenly, the aforementioned temmie poked their head out.  
  
"TeM Wan To stAe! Tem Not HUrt hOOmanS!" They said.  
  
"That doesn't mean you need to be here right now."  
  
The temmie started getting offended by what Frisk, so they dropped their act.  
  
"Don't fucking shoo me away, catdog. You know one of us needs to be around you, and your mom ain't here right now, so you're either with me or another temmie."  
  
"I can control my temper without you being here!"  
  
"Uh, actually, no you can't. So shut up, or I'm leaving so you can destroy the house while I'm gone. Who knows? Perhaps you maul Chara to death uncontrollably. You sure you wanna roll those dice?"  
  
Chara and Frisk immediately became enraged, but because the temmie had a point, neither hybrid said anything.  
  
"That's what I thought, catdog."  
  
"Whatever. It's just until I have this ceremony. Then I should be fine."  
  
"Thank you. And sorry."  
  
Frisk dragged them out from under the couch and lightly bonked them on the head. It didn't kill them, but it stung enough to teach a lesson.  
  
"Okay, I deserved that." The temmie admitted.  
  
"Yeah. You did. And now I forgive you."  
  
"Cool. And as a token of my regret, I got something to tell all three of you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you guys get an email from Erica today?"  
  
All three were confused at what the temmie said as they smiled in a mischievous manner.  
  
"Yeah. Why should that concern us? And how do you know Frisk's mom?" Asked Asriel.  
  
"Well, first of all, let's just say your mother gave Frisk here a present. It's a little late, but she hopes Frisk likes it. As for your next pressing question, you don't remember me from yesterday? Erica pried me off Frisk's face."  
  
Frisk made something click with that memory and took a deep breath through his nose near the temmie.  
  
"Katie? Did mom tell you to come here?" Frisk asked, recognizing the temmie that was among them.  
  
"I owed her a favor. We broke up because I found someone else. I was into mostly girls at the time, she was bi, it's really not a big deal. I'm kinda into guys, but not nearly as much as women."  
  
"So you're bi, but you prefer Chara, or people like Chara?"  
  
"Yep. This temmie likes them both, but she likes the ladies more."  
  
"Right. Well, what does that have to do with an email we got from mom?"  
  
"Like I said, it was a belated birthday present. Go upstairs, and check it out."  
  
All of them went to their rooms and onto their computers to see what Katie was talking about. When they opened their email, they saw the one that was sent, but they noticed a video file attached. They downloaded it and made it pop up when it was finished. Then they saw the start of it all. All of them were surprised.  
  
"Holy shit. That's mom." Chara and Asriel said in unison.  
  
"Ms. Toriel? What is she doing?" Asked Frisk.  
  
About seven minutes after the entire video was viewed, all three of them left their rooms and went back downstairs. They sat back down on the couch, collecting their thoughts on what they saw.  
  
"Chara, why did you and Asriel close your doors?" Frisk asked bluntly.  
  
Both Dreemurrs blushed and looked away from Frisk.  
  
"Oh. That's why."  
  
"In our defense, mom is a very attractive woman!" Chara blurted out.  
  
"That doesn't mean you need to rub one out to Ms. Toriel."  
  
"Why didn't  _you_  jerk off to mom?"  
  
"Because I just don't want sex right now. I'm still a little too angry to want it."  
  
"Well, at least mom gave it to you. Now you can think of it as a belated birthday present."  
  
"So? I still respect her enough to not do it next to you guys."  
  
"Fuck that. Asriel and I did it, and I'm not related to her by blood."  
  
"That doesn't make it much better! Don't you think it's a little vulgar? Isn't that type of stuff supposed to be censored?"  
  
"Frisk, I'm pretty sure mom is cool with it."  
  
"Why?! And how?!"  
  
"If mom didn't want it to be seen, why did she bother making the video with your mom's help?"  
  
Frisk got checkmated instantly. He did his blank face in defeat.  
  
"Good point. Still, it's messed up."  
  
"Yeah, it's messed up. Why did Asriel jerk off to his mother?" Katie asked, being forgotten by everyone until now.  
  
"Yeesh! Even my own kind thinks you two crossed the line! Have you no shame?! No remorse?!"  
  
"Of course I do." Asriel insisted.   
  
"I just like knowing that mom wanted me to pleasure myself to the video she made for me."  
  
Frisk and Katie became even more disgusted, and Katie smacked him in the face.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you, Dreemurr?!" She asked.  
  
Asriel started getting nervous and teared up a little. He simply didn't know what to say.  
  
"I... I d... I just... I don't know, okay? I don't know what's wrong with me." He stammered,  ashamed of his behavior.  
  
Frisk leaned away from Asriel, stunned at what he just saw him do. Chara could only cover her mouth as she gasped to herself.  _Holy shit. I think Erica may have been right_ , she told herself.  
  
"Look. It's okay, Asriel. Let's just change the subject." Offered Chara.  
  
"To?" Frisk prodded.  
  
"Decorations. Like streamers and confetti, or whatever the fuck those humans use to decorate places of recreation for festivities."  
  
"Yeah. Chara has a point." Asriel said, forgetting what he said earlier.  
  
"We should probably put things in the place like scratching posts a-"  
  
 ** _"SCRATCHING POSTS?! NOT HAPPENING!"_**  Frisk declared, getting offended.  
  
Chara and Asriel leaned away from Frisk, somewhat scared by his reaction.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it seems like the royal boss monster I'm forced to call Asriel just chose a royally FUCKED UP way of decorating!"  
  
"Alright, well maybe we can do like a dog catcher theme or something."  
  
"A dog catcher theme makes the scratching post theme look like a stereotypical old cat lady theme! Try something less offensive, Rei!"  
  
Asriel was about to correct Frisk, but he didn't realize at first that what he said might offend Frisk. Realizing it, he tried to act more... hospitable.  
  
"First of all, I'm sorry. I didn't know that was offensive to you. That's the last time you hear that suggestion from my mouth ever again. Second of all,  **OKAY, WELL WHAT DO _YOU_  PROPOSE WE DO FOR DECORATIONS?!**" He asked.  
  
Frisk didn't take long to think it over for the decorations he wanted.  
  
"How about a nature theme? I'd prefer jungle, but if I can't have that, marshland would be enough."  
  
Chara and Asriel were so impressed, they texted everyone and told them what Frisk wanted for decorations. They knew they wouldn't spot the texts until later, but they still wanted to get the word out before they forgot what Frisk wanted.  
  
"I honestly can't believe you thought of that right on the spot." Complemented Chara.  
  
"It's weird too because I kinda actually wanna see it happen, you know? It just feels... right."  
  
"That's why I chose it, Chara." Said Frisk.  
  
"It feels like an instinct. Like that's how it was supposed to be done."  
  
"So what you're saying is you're letting your primal side choose for us? Doesn't seem fair, Frisk."  
  
"Was it fair when you beat me up randomly at home after you came back to life? No. Was it fair that you guys treated me like a dumbass for pretty as long as you knew me? No. Was it fair when Asriel kept screaming at me for learning something he didn't want me to learn? Like how you guys learned whether you were male or female the hard way?"  
  
"Look. We all do stupid shit when we're young."  
  
"Beating me up at home is not stupid. It's spiteful."  
  
"You're the one who murdered mom."  
  
"I went back! I regretted it! She also killed me!"  
  
"I know. Still, I was just super angry with you, and it took you actually letting me belt you one to show you really did feel sorry about it. So, I'm sorry I beat you up back then. I was just an angry kid who had everything good in her life taken away from her."  
  
"Chara, I get it. I want the world to be more hospitable, too. I do."  
  
"I know you do. That's where we come in. To make the world a better place. Not just for monsters, but for humans, too."  
  
"Yeah... anyway, the theme's decided. What about music?"  
  
Asriel got a sickening grin, and his horns grew, he gained black markings on his face, and his sceleras turned black.  
  
 **"DEATH METAL."**  He and Flowey suggested at the same time.  
  
Chara did her creepy face at Asriel's idea. Frisk's face went blank with frustration.   
  
 ** _"I WILL GET THE WEEDKILLER IF YOU EVER SUGGEST THAT FOR THE PARTY EVER AGAIN."_**  Frisk said with his eyes turning black and showing Asriel's reflection, alongside Flowey's.  
  
Flowey immediately stopped being co-dominant with Asriel's usual self, which caused the prince to turn back to normal. Chara's face also reverted, disappointed she wouldn't get to listen to such a music genre.  
  
"Perhaps tribal music might be okay?" Chara suggested.  
  
"Yes, but I wanna hear some more options. I like the tribal music idea, but let's save that as a sure thing."  
  
"What about R&B? Or jazz? Or country? Or classic rock and roll?"  
  
"Alright. Not r&b, jazz is a maybe, country..."  
  
Frisk punched Chara in a painful spot, causing her to fall off the couch and keep her hand there in a pained manner.  
  
"... don't ever suggest that again, and classic rock? Mm, sounds good. No music genres that combine with each other."  
  
"Fine. Just please no hip hop or rap music. It's good stuff, but mom might lose her shit for it and embarrass me." Chara strained.  
  
"You twerked one time, and Toriel just so happened to catch you completely by accident. Not your fault you got an ass you wanted to flaunt."  
  
"I know. It was awesome seeing the other girls get jealous of me."  
  
Suddenly, Laura showed she was awake and listening to Chara by trying to take over for a brief moment. Chara tried to resist, but she was no match for her mother.  
  
"Uh oh. I think mom heard me admit to it. Please, not now."  
  
"That's right, now!" Laura said to her before taking over.  
  
Laura got to make her presence known through Chara's body.  
  
"Frisk, I was listening to what Chara said, and I didn't know that she was so proud of her body." She said, speaking through Chara.  
  
"Yep. She didn't get her 'physical endowments' from you, did she?" Asked Frisk.  
  
"Well, only the physical matter. As for the curves, her father contributed to that. Honestly,  I was never as well endowed as Chara happens to be. She's a very lucky lady, that's for certain."  
  
"Yeah, well she certainly got her intellect from you. She also got her ability to act with distinction from you. You and Charon are pretty much to thank for everything about her."  
  
"Oh, I get it. You love my girl for everything about her. You love the good and the bad because you know that's how you get the best experience with her. Thank you, Frisk."  
  
"No problem. Hey, you don't wanna help us plan this party, do you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm afraid not. I doubt as a poltergeist that I would be of much use. I am content with simply experiencing the party alongside Chara. Speaking of whom, I think it's time I let her take back control of her body. Goodbye, Frisk."  
  
"Bye, mom."  
  
Laura went back to Chara's soul, and Chara came back out, trying to gather her head on what happened, only to stop herself when she remembered what occurred through her mother's memory.  
  
"Okay. Don't know why mom decided to just randomly pop up like that, but it's kinda nice that mom likes my ability to love my body just the way it is." She said.  
  
"That's... pretty much the reason, Chara." Said Frisk.  
  
"Right. So any other music ideas?"  
  
"I was hoping you had some other ideas."  
  
"Well, I know that soul music wouldn't be a good fit, so I got nothing. But what else should we be thinking about while we wait for mom and dad to get back home?"  
  
"Umm... catering? Or the placement of everything?"  
  
"You're not referring to the design of the building, are you?"  
  
"I'm talking about where we're putting the food and drinks."  
  
"Hold on. First things first." Reminded Asriel.  
  
"First, fix the warehouse. THEN we'll figure out where that stuff should go."  
  
"Fine, but none of us have the money for that right now, so we'll just have to wait until everyone else gets back here."  
  
"True, but we have a few supplies in the backyard."  
  
"We're not felling trees from the backyard, Asriel."  
  
"Who said they had to be felled? If we UPROOT them instead, we can use a little more of the trees."  
  
"Look. Those trees aren't getting used unless we legally have permission to take them down."  
  
"Ugh! Okay, fine, we'll wait until everyone gets back. At least we made some headway for all of this."  
  
"Yeah. Who wants to play 'Hyper Relative Roundhouse'?" Chara asked, suggesting a way to kill time.  
  
"Not me. You farted in my face last time when I lost against you." Denied Asriel.  
  
"So? You deserved it! You said you could beat anybody at the game, and then Chara beat the dignity out of you." Reminded Frisk.  
  
"Still not playing. But, if Frisk is playing, then I'll just watch."  
  
"Fine by me. Ready, Chara?"  
  
"Ready, Frisk." Chara said, grabbing two controllers.  
  
Chara turned the console on, and the hybrids got ready to begin a virtual one-on-one fight with each other. Good thing they knew how to play, or button mashing would make the game either boring or unfair. Asriel simply sat there to watch, drinking their prowess all in for about a few hours. It was all they could do at the time, for the ones who could give them a cash injection for their project were too busy at the moment.


	7. Game Plans

Game Plans (Birthright Arc)

* * *

  
  
After about five and a half hours, alongside a "stroll" outside, Asriel, Chara and Frisk made it back home, only to find Toriel and everyone else were waiting for them inside her house.  
  
"And... we're in trouble now." Frisk said with a pessimistic expectation.  
  
Erica contorted her face in a confused, and somewhat offended, manner.  
  
"You're old enough to make your own decisions and rely on yourselves to stay safe. None of you are in trouble, Frisk." She said, exasperated at what her son said.  
  
"Besides, even if you WERE in trouble, your father and I would be able to tell."  
  
"What exactly kept you long enough to need us to wait until you got back?" Asked Soichiro.   
  
"We went outside. It gets stuffy in here, dad." Replied Frisk.  
  
"Besides, we spent a good two hours inside, anyway. I had to get out sometime."  
  
"Right. Well, explain this text your mother and I got from you."  
  
Soichiro held up his phone to Frisk, and everybody else in the room followed suit.  
  
"Good. You got it. I was worried you wouldn't get it for a moment."  
  
"Right. Well, I am glad you have decided on a theme, Frisk." Said Toriel.  
  
"However, I believe that we are still missing something important, such as music."  
  
"We thought a bit on that, too. Tribal music. Or classic rock and roll. But I'm willing to do anything that isn't country or R&B."  
  
Undyne perked up with Frisk's music of choice.   
  
"Did you say rock and roll?" She asked with a wide grin.  
  
"Hell, yeah."  
  
"YEAH! GIVE ME SOME FUCKING ROCK AND ROLL!"  
  
Undyne started trying to break some of Toriel's furniture.  
  
"ERICA! JOIN ME AND LET'S DESTROY EVERYTHING!"  
  
Erica roared loudly and stated bucking around her legs on all fours. Toriel started getting angry; Soichiro facepalmed himself and took time to snap Erica out of her wild side; Alphys only watched in awe.  
  
"STOP BREAKING MY STUFF, UNDYNE! YOU OWE ME A NEW TABLE!" Yelled Toriel.  
  
"No, she doesn't, mom!" Chara said, using her magic to restore the table to its former state.  
  
"Oh, good. Nevermind."  
  
"Chara's using her magic as a tool? Not bad. I see you got the most basic purpose of magic down." Erica said, noticing Chara's prowess for manipulation of matter.  
  
Chara blushed a little.  
  
"You think so?" She asked, flattered.  
  
"I know so."  
  
"That's nothing compared to what I did back then during that whole Talrok problem."  
  
"Really? Why do you say that?"  
  
"Let us just say Chara's intellect is matched only by her innovative thought process." Toriel said with a slight look of disapproval.  
  
"And why was that said?"  
  
"She used her magic and determination to create weaponry that was purposed for reverting amalgamates. She manipulated existing, unrelated materials to do so, and she used the blueprints and her power to mold it into what was needed. The only problem was she was using more power than she knew what to do with, so she wore herself out a bit."  
  
"Oh, no. Chara, you have to be careful with your consumption of your power. Magic is easy to replace. Simply a meal cooked by us is enough. Determination, however, is more difficult. That can only be replenished on its own over time. And even then, you have to want it back. If you're feeling the same way you did when you and Frisk were put in the hospital, you'd have to use another source of determination to get it back."  
  
"What happens if I run out?" Asked Chara.  
  
"You lose the ability to cast spells if you run out of both magic and determination. Usually, the best thing is to wait it out and rely on other methods of attack, and completely emptied magic reserves takes up to 5 hours to replenish themselves. Determination, however, takes up to three days to fully replenish on its own! And if you're depressed or under a lot of stress, it can't regenerate on its own at all."  
  
"Can the process be sped up?"  
  
"Yes, for both cases. For magic, artifacts or monster food can help. As for determination,  you have to become determined and remain that way, or simply find another human. However, most humans don't like to feel like a living charging station, so I wouldn't recommend that."  
  
"What about the potential risks of using magic?"  
  
"Well, normally only monsters can use magic without being corrupted. If a human tries to use it, they'll succeed, but they run the risk of losing their minds. Besides, the ones that CAN use magic aren't really humans. They're magicians like Soichiro. But you're not entirely human, and neither is Frisk. You're both hybrids, so we're all absolutely sure you won't succumb to its corruption power. At least, so easily. Besides, humans can cast spells without being corrupted, but they have to use determination instead. However, the people that can use this are BEYOND LIMITED IN SUPPLY. And even then, it's very hard to use for spellcasting usually. You two are exceptions because of what and who you are."  
  
"Hmm. So what you're saying is sure, we can use our magic for the construction, but we just need to watch it and get some tools in case we run out?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Damn. This is gonna be harder than I thought."  
  
"Sorry, hun. Not everything in life is easy."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"At least we got a plan. But what about supplies?"  
  
"We'll definitely need more than what we got right now. What we have is only enough to make an addition. We need enough to perform a complete overhaul. Enough to force a complete change in layout. And to do that, we need blueprints and more supplies. We need bricks, we need wood, we need everything that most people would use for construction."  
  
"Which, unfortunately for you, means we needs the humans' help. They have what we need, so they WILL be needed, whether or not you want them."  
  
Chara groaned in frustration, knowing Erica was right. They would need help from humans, whether it was wanted or not.  
  
"Yeah. Still though, even with their help, if we're the only ones working on the project, it's gonna take AT LEAST three months just to get halfway there." Frisk said, projecting how long the building would take.  
  
"Who said we'd be the only ones building?" Erica said with a smug look on her face.  
  
Frisk clued in quickly, and he shared her smile while his eyes glowed orange brightly enough to emit an aura from his forehead.  
  
 ** _"CLEVER GIRL."_**  
  
"Good. Good. You're learning, Frisk. You don't have to have just yourself all the time. This time, all the monsters are willing to help. All we need is an injection of materials, tools and blueprints and we'll be kosher."  
  
"Speaking of, Alphys, did you get back with Gaster? Can he help out?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself? He's available." Alphys said as she finished sending off a text message.  
  
"Really? Where is he?"  
  
"You didn't see me?" Said a voice coming from the hallway.  
  
Frisk turned around to find the good doctor standing behind him. He jumped up in fear, and his eyes flashed yellow for a split second. It was so fast that if you blinked, you would've missed the whole flash of power!  
  
"Well, now I know how Sans gets around so quickly. He got it from you."  
  
"Yes. He told me how he uses 'shortcuts' to get to where he needs to go quickly." Said the doctor.  
  
"Right. Well, long story short, we need your help. We need blueprints for a warehouse we're fixing up."  
  
"Done. This way, I can repay you for bringing me back home."  
  
"Thanks, doctor. You're a real life saver."  
  
Gaster chuckled softly at what Frisk said.  _Actually, you're the lifesaver. All I'm doing is offering my services to you. It's easy._  Gaster left the thought run through his mind while he sat next to Asgore.  
  
"So, what is needed from Alphys and I?"  
  
"Blueprints. You two are the only ones I know that can create them to suit people's demands."  
  
"Very well. We'll make some new blueprints, but the old ones will have to be retrieved from the city hall."  
  
"Damn. We'll have to go down there tomorrow; the place is closed by now."  
  
"Of course. We should probably prepare for this. We'll need as much energy as we can get, so everyone sleep and eat well. You'll need it."  
  
After Gaster gave out his recommendation,  everyone disbanded for the evening. Later at about 10pm, Toriel told Asriel to come to her room.  
  
"Yes, mom?" Responded Asriel.  
  
"Good. You're here. Get your pillow. You're sleeping with me tonight." Commanded Toriel.  
  
"You have enough for two, mom. I'm not getting mine out of my room."  
  
"Okay, fine. Just come in here, and spend the night with me, sweetie."  
  
"Yes, mom."  
  
Asriel got in bed with Toriel and went to sleep together. Good thing they did, too. Everyone was going to need to be spritely for the construction that would take place. But to do that, they needed a map. That's where Gaster and Alphys would come in tomorrow.

 


	8. Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yasuhiros get the blueprints needed for the new and improved warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erica makes a death threat pertaining to Undyne. She also admits her sadistic side in the form actually admiting she will laugh at Alphys if she commits suicide over Undyne. You have been warned.

Loose Ends (Birthright Arc)

* * *

  
Frisk and his parents woke up at 9:15am to get to city hall to retrieve the blueprints for the warehouse. However, all three of them were a little slow getting out of bed. Not that it wasn't unwarranted, especially since Erica showed Soichiro the video she and Toriel made. Soichiro ended up watching it multiple times with Erica, laughing alongside her, while Frisk ended up listening to it for 2 hours straight. By the time they both finished watching it, it was 2 in the morning when they went to bed with Frisk. Both of his parents regretted their move from last night as they made themselves some coffee. Only Soichiro had his caffeinated; Erica and Frisk were forced to go for some tame, decaffeinated brew. Frisk had a couple sips of his while trying to fight off the urge to fall back asleep.  
  
"Sorry we kept you up, sweetie." Erica said as she yawned.  
  
"It's fine, mom." Frisk said, shrugging off last night with a somewhat slurred voice.  
  
"Why does dad get to have his coffee with caffeine in it?"  
  
"Because both of you will climb the walls if you have too much of mine." Answered a somewhat grouchy Soichiro.  
  
"Yikes. Who shit in your cereal, dad?"  
  
"Please don't talk to me right now."  
  
"Your father doesn't like to be vocal unless he's fully awake; leave him alone for now." Warned Erica.  
  
"Okay. Forget I said anything, then. Just wish I could ge-"  
  
 ** _"YOU ARE NOT HAVING ANY CAFFEINE."_**  Soichiro said as he glared at Frisk, threatening to shatter the glass in his hands angrily.  
  
Frisk's eyes glowed yellow, afraid of what his father could do to him in his current state.  
  
"Yes, dad."  
  
Frisk turned away from his father, trying to keep from provoking him even further.  
  
"Anyway, so when do you think is a good idea to get down to city hall?"  
  
"The second we finish eating. But if that can't be swung, surely before noon would be enough." Erica said before having a sip of coffee.  
  
"Yeah, that's cool. And don't call me 'Shirley'."  
  
Erica lightly smacked Frisk in his stomach, confirming she wasn't amused by his attempt at comedy. It was very bad attempt, anyway; he didn't bother flinching when it happened, for he knew it wouldn't work.  
  
"Anyway, what about everyone else?"  
  
"The good doctors can't make those blueprints without incorporating the ones for the warehouse. As for everyone else, with the exception of Ms. Toriel, they went to get some tools and more supplies."  
  
"So we got the morning to ourselves?"  
  
"That's right, hun."  
  
"In that case, mom, I have to ask you something."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Why did you and Ms. Toriel make that video?"  
  
"You mean the one where she-"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Well, I... may possibly have taught Toriel how to... enjoy her own company. Perhaps."  
  
Erica pulled off a cute look towards Frisk, which was too cute for Frisk to resist. He hugged his mom and petted her.  
  
"Oh, my God, mom! You’re so adorable! I completely forgot what I was asking about! Oh, my God!"  
  
Erica purred while Frisk petted her head and scratched her stomach. The second he did that though, Erica quickly snapped out of it and pulled Frisk's hand away from her stomach.  
  
"What happened? Why'd you pull my hand away, mom?"  
  
"That's what we temmies call a 'c-good' zone, sweetie."  
  
"A c-good zone?" Frisk said, trying to understand what his mother was saying.  
  
"It's her g-spot." Soichiro blurted out, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
Frisk took his hands to himself, embarrassed at what he just learned.  
  
"Sorry, mom."  
  
"It's fine." Said Erica.  
  
"It gets better if you scratch her stomach, and then the back of one of her left ears. Doesn't matter whether it's the cat ear or the dog ear. It just has to be on the left side."  
  
"And this officially got weird. I think I might ski-"  
  
"You're not going anywhere. You still haven't eaten anything."  
  
Soichiro got up, finishing his cup of coffee. Then he went to the fridge and got some breakfast food for them all.  
  
"Besides, you never even tried my food yet, Frisk."  
  
"You can cook, dad?"  
  
"Your  _mother **can't**_. Isn't that right, Erica?"  
  
Erica glared at her husband in irritation, knowing the truth about her lack of culinary skills and proficiency.  
  
"Fuck you." She said, putting up her middle finger.  
  
"You did that two nights ago."  
  
Soichiro smiled at the way he responded to Erica's rude words, and Frisk snickered at his mom getting checkmated instantly. Who wouldn't have at such a sick burn, anyway?  
  
"It's not funny, young man."  
  
Erica glared at Frisk menacingly as her face gained a shadow illuminated only by her eyes and a creepy smile. Frisk didn't flinch even slightly; he just shrugged off his mother's attempt at intimidation.  
  
"All right, mom. It's kinda funny, but not funny enough to make a big fiasco over it."  
  
"Okay, I'll take what I can get. Anyway, what do you want to eat, Frisk?"  
  
"I honestly could go for pretty much anything you guys have right now. Just nothing super sweet, like pancakes and syrup, or crepes."  
  
"How about an omelet with spinach and cheese?" Soichiro suggested, tying an apron around him after he washed his hands.  
  
"Forget the cheese, and I'll take it. Also, do we have cilantro? I could go for some of that."  
  
Soichiro gained a devious smile, confirming he was curious about how it would taste.  
  
"Well, if we do, I'm making one for myself as well. And what about you, my precious..."  
  
"It's alright. You can say it this time, sweetie." Permitted Erica.  
  
"What can I make you to eat, my precious catdog?"  
  
Soichiro moved over to Erica, and planted a kiss on her cheek, making her blush a little.  
  
"Let's just say I could never resist having a little 'sausage' in the morning. Also, that's what I want with some eggs and hashbrowns. If you can, not the patties, please."  
  
"You got it, babe."  
  
Soichiro smiled and started cooking them their breakfast, concentrating solely on the food while the other two waited for their meal.  
  
"So, mom, how did dad learn how to cook?" Asked Frisk.  
  
"Your grandmother on his side taught him. Also, he and I always tried to bet whether he or I could cook better. I had to lose five times before finally giving up and telling him he's better at it. I couldn't stand to see him without feeling ashamed at how bad I was at cooking. But then he made it up to me and made me a butterscotch pie. He watched patiently while I scarfed the whole thing down, all while taking his clothes off slowly."  
  
Frisk started getting weirded out again.  
  
"Okay, mom, I thi-"  
  
"Don't fucking interrupt me. Anyway, your father took off his clothes, knowing what that butterscotch would do. But weirdly enough, all he did was watch keenly, not doing anything. I was the one who walked over to him, and let my instincts take over. I started licking his face all over affectionately, and rubbing myself against his leg, saying 'tem forgives hooman'. God, I was such a ditz. Anyway, long story short, we made up. And now that I know your father is a much better cook than I am, I accepted it."  
  
"Mom, you could've just went to a cooking class in disguise."  
  
Erica got irritated at what Frisk just said.  _Is today "fuck with Erica just for kicks" day or something?! Why am I having to put up with this from my husband AND my son?! **HAS THE WHOLE WORLD GONE CRAZY?!**_  Her thoughts made her boil with rage. She growled at Frisk, offended and feeling challenged as she bared her teeth, especially her fangs.  
  
"Now, let's hear you talk to me like that again." She said in a low voice, baring her claws at Frisk.  
  
"Please. You think you can scare me right now, mom? I'm more powerful than you, and you know it." Frisk said as his eyes turned orange and red, unfazed by Erica.  
  
"With the exception of god-like power, no matter how much you have, if you don't know how to use it properly, it means nothing. Scary, but in trained hands, power can turn the tides of a battle anytime. The only x-factor is who is  _wielding_  the power. I'll admit, you're absolutely right. You ARE more powerful than me. You're more powerful than your father and I combined. However, the big difference is  ** _I'VE HAD MANY YEARS TO PRACTICE MY MAGIC._**  You've only had roughly two."  
  
"So what you're saying is, sure I'm stronger than you, but you can still beat me in a fight?"  
  
"Of course. Rule one: keep a steady mind; it'll help you make more beneficial decisions in combat much faster than if you panic. Rule two: use your enemy's force to aid you. Sure, it won't be their intention, but if you can take what they have and use it to your advantage, you get the upper hand. Rule three: same as rule two, but instead of using it to help  _you_ , use it against  _them_."  
  
"And how is that third rule of combat good to me, mom?"  
  
"Two words: friendly fire."  
  
"And that means...?"  
  
"It means whatever they use to attack you, if you can use it against them, and they suffer for it, you gain an advantage towards your aggressor. You hurled boulders at me once, and I kept a calm mind as I dodged, grabbed the boulders to use as weapons, and used one to knock you right out of the air."  
  
"Wait. Was that when Chara and I had our little breakdown?"  
  
"Yes, it was. I thought I was gonna turn to dust when I saw you both try to kill yourselves."  
  
"Sorry, mom. Guess it kinda hurt you, huh?"  
  
"Never make me beat you hard enough to force you to stop attacking me ever again. That hurt me WAY more than it could ever hurt you. But I endured it because I love you."  
  
"Admittedly, all I remember feeling from that boulder strike was a slight pushing feeling. It didn't even really hurt; it was just like someone gently pushed me onto the ground. I barely felt anything, mom."  
  
Soichiro overheard what Frisk just said, and he turned his attention away from his cooking for a moment. He became angered and (admittedly) jealous.  
  
 ** _"YOU FELT NOTHING WHEN YOUR MOTHER STRUCK YOU?!"_**  He roared, pointing a spatula at Frisk.  
  
Both temmies shrank in fear of Soichiro. Erica knew to beware the wrath of a calm and gentle man, but Frisk never saw his father this angry since he was younger.  
  
"Yes? I didn't feel anything? At least until mom started punching me? Even then, it didn't hurt much at all?" Frisk squeaked, genuinely scared of his father as his eyes surged yellow.  
  
"Unbelievable! Your mother deals blow after blow to you, and you barely felt anything?!"  
  
"Well, it did kinda hurt, but mom was holding back, so that's why I didn't feel much. She didn't REALLY want to hurt me, so she couldn't. The most she managed were maybe a couple unnoticeable scratches and a slight bruise."  
  
Soichiro immediately calmed down after hearing Frisk's explanation. He forgot about the most important rule of combat with monsters until right then and there.  
  
"Oh. Of course." He said, going back to cooking.  
  
"Your mother had no intention of actually harming you. Those were essentially just love-taps, so we had nothing to fear."  
  
"Why is that again, dad?"  
  
"Look, your mother was practicing knife-throwing at a dart board once, and she manifested one that she accidentally threw at me. It struck my chest, but I didn't lose any hitpoints because she wasn't intending on hurting me for real. A monster can only harm you if they want to, and unfortunately, you are no exception. Chara told me at some point Talrok controlled your mind, and when you managed to fight back finally, you couldn't hurt her as much. You didn't want to harm her, so you couldn't leave behind much more than small scratches. To make a long story short, if a monster doesn't want to hurt you, they can't. If they do, they can."  
  
"Dad, I'd like to add something to that."  
  
Soichiro said nothing as he turned his attention to Frisk.  
  
"I can vouch on a first-hand account that monsters hit harder if they hate you. MUCH harder. I think that's why Undyne and Asriel hit me so hard. Undyne especially because I was half-way dead when I woke up from a dream I had about us."  
  
"I'm gonna kick her between her legs if she does that again to you." Erica casually said, not caring about how seriously she was taken.  
  
"Mom, please don't. Undyne just didn't understand why-"  
  
Erica interrupted her son by getting hostile near the table, using her hands with her claws out.  
  
"I don't give a fuck what she didn't get! SHE made an attempt on YOUR life! I'ma beat her ass if she pulls that shit again! And I won't even be arrested for it because I have a license to fucking murder, young man! No one will know who did it! I know how to bypass both human AND monster methods of determining a cause of death, and I will be laughing my FUCKING ass off when I watch Alphys hang herself because she lost Undyne! Do I make myself clear?!"  
  
"Yeesh! Crystal, mom! Please just stop! No one's gotta die, mom! Okay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Soichiro finished the first plate of breakfast, according to Erica's order.  
  
"That's your mother for you: passionate, protective, intense." He said, setting Erica's plate down.  
  
"Thanks, hun." Erica complemented, giving her husband a kiss as he went to make Frisk his omelet.  
  
"Man. Looking at you and dad, I honestly can't say which one I'll be like when I get through with all this 'ceremony' business." Frisk said, contemplating a possible permanent personality shift.  
  
"If I had to guess, I'd say you'll be a mix between us both."  
  
"With a little bit of yourself to make it perfect." Soichiro said as he started making the omelet.  
  
"Wow, you're corny, dad." Frisk said as his eyes softly turned pink.  
  
"I know."  
  
Frisk smiled as he set his head onto the table.  
  
"I still can't believe this is real. I was never human or a monster,  and I'm actually able to just sit down and feel... normal, I think."  
  
"All you ever wanted, hmm?"  
  
"Yeah. I feel like a normal person now. I still remember when I couldn't feel comfortable in my own skin, but now I do, and it feels right. For once, I'm happy to say I wouldn't have it any other way now."  
  
"Well, we're happy you finally feel the way you were intended to feel: at peace with who and what you really are. We love you, Frisk."  
  
"I love you too, mom and dad."  
  
Frisk closed his eyes for a second while his tail set on the table. Erica moved it off, and Frisk felt the light brush-off.  
  
"You may have fur on your hands, but no tails on the table, young man. Especially if it's not clean and groomed." She scolded lightly.  
  
"Okay, mom."  
  
As the morning went on, the Yasuhiros got themselves taken care of. They even got to spend some time catching up a bit. Then it became 11am. Frisk noticed the time on the wall only barely enough to make mention of it.  
  
"Hey, shouldn't we get to city hall?" He asked.  
  
Erica forgot for a moment.  
  
"Aw shit, you're right. We gotta get going." She said, regretting her procrastination.  
  
All three of them quickly got down to city hall, taking about 20 minutes to get there by flying. Soichiro was on Erica's back as she flew ahead; Frisk followed close behind, amazed by how used to flying she was.  
  
"Wow. Can't believe you know how to fly, mom." Complemented Frisk.  
  
"Thank you. And get from behind me; you're making me feel uncomfortable." Replied Erica.  
  
Frisk obeyed and flew a little faster to be by her side.  
  
"I'm glad you learned how to fly yourself, young man!"  
  
"Thanks, mom! Learned in gym by accident. It's fucking awesome!"  
  
"I know, right?! Being this high up and looking down on the world makes you feel powerful!"  
  
Frisk exclaimed happily in agreement, even doing a loop-de-loop in the air. They even saw some other temmies and flight-capable monsters in the air, and they waved to them. After they finally got close, they made their descent unto city hall.  
  
"There it is, Frisk. Do you know how to land safely?" Asked Soichiro.  
  
"Do I have to answer, dad?!" Frisk replied, starting to lose balance.  
  
"Straighten your posture, and adjust the angle on your ears and tail!" Erica said, teaching her son on the spot.  
  
Frisk kept his back straight, but he didn't know how to angle his ears.  
  
"Tilt your ears toward the ground by a thirty degree angle!"  
  
Frisk did as she said, and noticed what she said was working.  
  
"Are we supposed to be approaching the ground?!"  
  
"You're doing it wrong if you're not! You’re ALSO doing it wrong if you're approaching too fast! You seem like you're doing it right, though. Nice gentle descent. Now get yourself almost completely upright with your feet facing the ground, and gently flap your ears enough to slow it down."  
  
Frisk did as she said, and was placated by her orders. In fact, he was actually enjoying slowing falling to earth. He wasn't getting hurt by it, so he felt it was pretty easy.  
  
"Wow! This is like flying! Thanks, mom!"  
  
"We're not FLYING anymore. We're FALLING, with style!"  
  
"Don't you mean gliding, mom?"  
  
"Yeah. But it just doesn't sound as cool when it's said like that."  
  
"You're my mom or my friend, not both. I have lots of friends. I need my mom."  
  
"I don't have to be just your ma, hun. I can also be your friend."  
  
"Maybe. But not here. Not now."  
  
"Alright. I learned my lesson. You just go at your own pace."  
  
"Cool. Now let's go inside."  
  
All three Yasuhiros went inside city hall to obtain the blueprints they needed. There wasn't much of a line to their luck, so they got what they needed and quickly left, feeling like they did something illegal.  
  
"They shouldn't have had to ask about why we needed the blueprints." Frisk said, feeling offended.  
  
"Would you have preferred to lie to them? We need to fix the warehouse up somehow. Having the blueprints help." Responded Soichiro.  
  
"Yeah,  but did we really have to say we were repurposing it? AND bring the papers that prove I own the place now?"  
  
"Yes! They need to know!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Suppose the humans want to hold a party in the warehouse. Now they have to pay you to get permission to use the place. And even then, it's only temporary unless they buy the place from you."  
  
"Alright, that's one way to look at it."  
  
"Yeah. If we fix the place up enough, we'll be able to make back some of the money we spent making the place better. Well, more hospitable, at least."  
  
"Wow. Never thought to be able to rent it out like that. Thanks for the idea, dad."  
  
"No problem. Just remember that just because you own the place doesn't mean you get to treat people like they mean nothing. You wouldn't want someone to feel like you did, would you?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"I didn't think so. Just wait until everyone sees the goods. Gaster and Alphys will be able to do wonders with this."  
  
The Yasuhiros went back to Toriel's house, and they all waited until everyone else got back to tell the good news. It took a few hours of waiting, but their patience paid off. As Toriel and Chara stepped through the door, Frisk grabbed both of them before they could get upstairs.  
  
"Good, you're both here. We got the blueprints." He said.  
  
"Yeesh. Is that all you wanted?" Asked a confused Chara.   
  
"Yeah. And I missed you, Chara."  
  
Frisk gave Chara a peck on the cheek, which made her blush a little.  
  
"Thanks. Also, I'm glad you got what we need. Now we can work on the thing!"  
  
"Patience, my child. Patience." Advised Toriel.  
  
"Keep in mind that the good doctors have yet to have even started on the blueprints. They will need to examine what Frisk possesses currently, and then make additions to the designs for the aforementioned blueprints. Only then can we begin to make progress on the project."  
  
"But won't it take a while to make those additions to the thing?"  
  
"I do not know how long it will take. All I know is they are qualified to read the blueprints and make adjustments where it is required. Not everybody knows how to read and create blueprints properly, and on such a massive scale, no less! It will take at least a couple of hours before they finish."  
  
Chara groaned at the inconvenience that was nothing short of the truth.  
  
"Fine. Where are they?"  
  
"Allow me some time to summon them."  
  
Toriel pulled out her "phone", and she texted everyone to come to her house.  
  
"Why does Toriel use a small tablet for a phone, Frisk?" Erica asked, noticing the size of Toriel's "phone".  
  
"You haven't seen the size of her hands, mom?" Replied a plain-faced Frisk.  
  
Erica looked down at Toriel's hands, and she saw what Frisk was talking about.  
  
"Oh. Never noticed that before."  
  
Toriel didn't bother responding; she just kept texting away, ignoring everyone in the room, even Chara. About eight minutes later, everyone got back to Toriel's house. Even the good doctors showed up, too.  
  
"I see everyone has been busy with their tasks today. Excellent." Said Dr. Gaster.  
  
"Frisk, have you procured the blueprints for the warehouse? Alphys and I would like to get started."  
  
Frisk held up what was needed with his tail and stretched them over to Gaster.  
  
"Perfect. It will take some time to make the design more... hospitable to what we will be looking for."  
  
"How much time would you say would be enough?" Asked Toriel.  
  
"Since Alphys and I are working on this project together, two hours will be sufficient."  
  
"Very well. I suppose you may use the living room for what-"  
  
"Actually, your kitchen table is required. I will need a large, adamant table to set the blueprints down and examine them so if I need to make any alterations, I may do so. In addition, I may request Frisk's assistance. If I do, it will be to question how he wishes me to design the warehouse. It IS his property, after all."  
  
"Technically yes, but it's temmie territory too, not just mine." Clarified Frisk.  
  
"That's why we need the place now. Since it's owned by a temmie, that makes it the perfect place to use. And the size is massive enough to house a lot of people, so we should be able to make it work."  
  
"Very well. We will begin immediately. Please wait until our work is complete."  
  
Gaster took the blueprints from Frisk and he and Alphys headed into the kitchen to get started. It took a while, and Frisk and his parents were called in multiple times, but after two hours and twenty minutes, the blueprints were fully updated to Frisk's liking. Everyone made it into the kitchen to take a look at what was accomplished.  
  
"Wowie! I, the great Papyrus, could not have done better if I got involved myself!" Exclaimed Papyrus.  
  
"Clearly brother had some good ideas! The placement of everything is pristine!"  
  
"Thanks, Papy, but your dad and Alphys are the ones who did the planning." Frisk said humbly.  
  
"All I did was give a few suggestions and opinions. It was easy."  
  
"Yeah, well these blueprints clearly needed a lot of updates! I took a few pictures of what it looked like before. Here they are." Alphys said, giving everyone a portable slide show of the former blueprints.  
  
Everyone took a look at the pictures, and they all had various facial expressions, none of them good. Sans emptied his eyesockets and furrowed his non-existent brow; Papyrus and Undyne both look disgusted; Mettaton look mortified by what he saw, unable to distinguish whether it was a child's drawing or simply a conglomeration of misplaced scribbles; the Dreemurrs were all scared of what they saw, feeling lucky they weren't killed by the structural problems the original blueprints possessed.  
  
"Yeah. It's that bad."  
  
"No, Alphys dear. Me in a green sweater is bad. Frisk wearing ripped jeans as a fashion statement is bad. _**THIS IS AN ABOMINATION OF MAN AND MONSTER!**_ " Mettaton loudly proclaimed.  
  
"I know, right?! It's God-awful!" Agreed Frisk.  
  
"The way it was designed makes an old, rotted out tree look like a mansion!"  
  
"The way those blueprints looked, _**IT WAS SHIT! AND WE ALMOST GOT KILLED BY THAT SHIT BECAUSE THE PEOPLE WHO BUILT THE PLACE DIDN'T FUCKING GET A CLUE!**_ " Undyne shouted.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing Alphys and Gaster made them a hell of a lot better than they were. Now THESE blueprints are more like it!" Chara said as she pointed to the new blueprints.  
  
"Yep! Now, let's get to building this thing already!"  
  
"Fuck that! We've been out all day, getting a whole bunch of supplies, and we still need more! And we gotta call the humans for a whole bunch of stuff! And right now, I REALLY don't wanna deal with any humans right now, so can we please just stop for today?"  
  
"Your misanthropic attitude with humanity is unparalleled.  But I suppose you must have the rest of the night without seeing one." Toriel complained, exhausted by Chara's still burning hatred of humans.  
  
"Be ready all the earlier the next day. We have some work to do."  
  
"Fine. But we should probably get something to eat. I'm getting hungry."  
  
"Of course. We should all retire for the evening. We got a lot more money to spend, and we are going to need as much energy as we can obtain until everything is ready."  
  
Everyone did as Toriel said, getting ready for tomorrow. The time had finally come to reconstruct a massive warehouse fit to house a ceremony for a temmie reaching adulthood. It wouldn't be an easy task, but then again, not everything in life was meant to be easy, right?


	9. Life-Sized Legos

Life-Sized Legos (Birthright Arc)

* * *

  
The next day, almost no one was ready for what was going to happen. It was 7 am, and the sun just started lighting up the sky. The only arguable person that was raring to go was Frisk. Even Papyrus wasn't in the mood to be woken up. He made his way downstairs to the living room on all fours, waiting to get started, but no one heard him until he started barking. His parents heard him, especially Erica. She was ready to storm downstairs and yell at him for making noise, but the second she got into the walkway for the living room, Frisk noticed and ran up to her. He glomped her and began licking her face excitedly. Erica was simply trying to calm him down.  
  
"Fucking stop it, Frisk!" She demanded loudly.  
  
Erica was loud enough to arouse Soichiro's attention. Frisk didn't stop licking her face, either.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH, FRISK!"  
  
Erica forced Frisk off of her, and growled at him with her fangs showing. Frisk became ashamed of himself and tucked his tail between his legs while hanging his head.  
  
"Don't you give me that look, young man! Your father and everyone else-"  
  
 _ **"WHAT. THE FUCK. IS GOING. ON."**_ Soichiro asked, seeing the color red.  
  
Erica groaned at the sight of her tired husband.  
  
"There you are. Frisk was making too much noise. He woke me up." She replied.  
  
"And YOU woke ME up."  
  
"And you're saying it like I meant to."  
  
"I know you didn't mean to, Erica."  
  
Soichiro turned his attention to Frisk.  
  
"And as for you, what made you think it was all right for you to wake your mother up like this?"  
  
Frisk didn't say anything. He simply guided his parents to to the kitchen where the blueprints were.  
  
"Oh. I get it. You just want to get started on the building. Fine, but not now. We're going back to sleep. When it hits ten, we'll wake back up. Don't you wake anyone else up while we're sleeping, okay?"  
  
Frisk simply nodded his head while sitting like a dog.  
  
"Good. I suggest you get some sleep, too. Maybe some camomile would do-"  
  
"TeM no LIEK T! NO tATse GUd!" Frisk said in broken english.  
  
"wAn COFE insTed!"  
  
"NO COFFEE FOR TEM." Erica said as her face grew dark and her eyes and mouth glowed a bright yellow.  
  
Frisk trembled before Erica, threatening to lose control of everything.  
  
"TEm need BathRUm now."  
  
Erica pointed Frisk upstairs, and he scurried up without a second thought. Not that he had much of a thought at the time, for his temmie side took over for a while.  
  
"Tem sorry for louds." He whimpered regretfully.  
  
Frisk took about eight minutes in the bathroom, doing his business and brushing his teeth. After he finished, he went back downstairs silently and parked himself in the living room, waiting for everyone else.  
  
"Tem be gud builder. Mak mom prouds!"  
  
He then closed his eyes as he waited for everyone else, dreaming about how great the warehouse will look.  
  
About three hours and fifteen minutes later, everyone in Toriel's house started to meet in the living room. Chara was the first to spot Frisk in a sleeping position that cats and dogs often take.  
  
"Oh, my God.  ** _MOM, ASRIEL, COME DOWN HERE, AND LOOK AT FRISK!_** " She exclaimed, enamored by the way Frisk is sleeping.  
  
Asriel and Toriel both did as she said, moving to the living room quickly. They were both surprised at how placated Frisk looked.  
  
"Oh! That IS quite adorable." Said Toriel.  
  
"Cute, yes. Creepy, even more so." Debated Asriel.  
  
"Come on, Frisk would never..."  
  
Chara stopped herself before she could finish that sentence, remembering what Frisk is capable of.  
  
"Well, not NEVER, but right now, he's relatively harmless!"  
  
Chara picked up Frisk like a sleeping kitten and softly scratched his head while holding him in her arms.  
  
"Wook at him. This cute, widdle tem wouldn't hurt you if he didn't wanna, right?"  
  
Asriel looked at Frisk's sleeping figure again, only to be annoyed by how Chara was telling him he's not dangerous if he's asleep.  
  
"Just... fuck you, Chara." He said, giving up his argument.  
  
"Fuck you, too. Frisk isn't gonna hurt us right now. He's asleep. Although, he'll wake up any second if we keep talking like this."  
  
Erica and Soichiro came downstairs into the living room, fully dressed and ready to build.  
  
"Okay, we're... ready?" Declared Erica.  
  
"What are you guys looking at?"  
  
"Your son and his sleeping form." Replied Toriel.  
  
"Oh. I'm calling everyone else."  
  
"Do not bother. They should be here any second. We already said when we would join to discuss matters of construction."  
  
"Ms. Toriel, with all due respect, I'm pre-"  
  
Erica was interrupted by the doorbell and some knocking, which woke Frisk up. He was bright eyed and bushy tailed as Toriel checked on the door, and she noticed the skeleton family at her door, alongside Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton and Asgore.  
  
"Howdy, T-"  
  
"Don't. Fucking. Say. It." Said Asriel and Toriel in unison as they glared at Asgore while he tried to speak.  
  
"But I w-"  
  
"Shut the fuck up, dad. No one wants to hear it, okay?" Asriel demanded.  
  
Erica shook her head in pity for the prince.  _I knew it. Oedipus complex. That poor fucking boy. And he doesn't know what's wrong with him._  This is all she had on her mind as she watched Asriel's disrespectful display.  
  
"Why, Asriel? Why?"  
  
"Just shut up, and listen to mom!"  
  
"Now your own son's turning against you? Man. That's rough, buddy." Undyne said, giving Asgore a shoulder to cry on.  
  
Asgore didn't need it, but he was grateful it was there for him. He stopped talking per Asriel's rebellious request.  
  
"I don't get it. What is the deal with Ms. Toriel and the prince?" Asked Papyrus.  
  
None of the Yasuhiros said a word. They and Chara just let out a mischievous grin as they looked at Asriel and Toriel, who had nothing of shame and embarrassment in their eyes.  
  
"Let's just say mom and Asriel have gotten 'closer' when it comes to being family. Clearly her attitude has rubbed off a bit on Asriel." Chara said, covering up the truth.  
  
Papyrus and Asgore were convinced; Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton and even Gaster became suspicious, believing Chara was only telling a half-truth to perfect her double-speak ways of persuasion; Sans flat-out knew she lied, for he knew the ugly truth.  
  
"Anyway, I think we oughta get a look at those blueprints. Mind if we come in, Tori?" Sans said with empty eyesockets.  
  
"Of course. Please, step inside." Said a nervous Toriel.  
  
Asgore and Papyrus cluelessly stepped inside, while everyone else shot Toriel and Asriel with guilt-inducing looks. Both boss monsters looked away and went upstairs. Or at least they tried to before Sans manipulated their souls into the kitchen.  
  
"Nope." He uttered, dragging them inside.  
  
"So, first things first. Don't we still need some supplies from the humans?" Asked Undyne.  
  
"Yep. We need concrete. Lots and lots of concrete." Replied Chara.  
  
"We also need reinforced steel girders; it'll help to keep the shape of the structure nice and sound."  
  
"We will also require support beams; the girders will not hold themselves up." Mentioned Gaster.  
  
"Well, what about how long this'll take? We're looking at at least three months for this to work; even if we all work together, that's WAY too long." Frisk reminded.  
  
Erica chuckled and shook her head in a condescending manner.  
  
"Again, you underestimate us." She said.  
  
"We're not the only ones that'll be working on this project. We have every last temmie and aaron on our side to help us out, sweetie."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. And if that's not enough, how about every last monster that can pick up a hammer?"  
  
Frisk was struck with a truth so convenient, he completely changed his mind.  
  
"That's awesome, mom! If we do this right, we can have it all fixed up in a couple weeks!"  
  
"Exactly. Now does anyone have any questions or concerns about what will happen next?"  
  
No one said anything. Chara simply shrugged her arms.  
  
"Good! Frisk, you sure you're ready for something like this, hun?"  
  
"Oh, I'm ready, all right! I was born ready!"  
  
"THEN LET'S GO! WE GOT A WAREHOUSE TO FIX!" Exclaimed Undyne.  
  
And so, everyone set off to the warehouse, and they brought as many tools and supplies as they could with them. It was the first time they did something like this, but because they were working together, it wasn't as bad as it was perceived to be. They even got tons of help from the monsters that assisted Frisk in getting the place!  
  
Days passed by, and little by little, the warehouse was transforming from a death trap into a beautiful marriage between human and monster ingenuity. Frisk, Chara and Asriel were making calls for inspection, electricity and plumbing.  They made many calls to make sure the place was up to code. They had built restrooms into the place with the help of plumbers, they brought electricity into the walls, courtesy of multiple electricians, and they made absolute certain that, with the help of several contractors, not only was the foundation stable, but the ceiling was perfectly safe to be under. They had even made an underground level for the place; it housed a depth of twenty feet under the main floor. The only arguable consequence of making a basement for the place: it reminded all the monsters of the underground. Frisk felt a little guilty of what was done, but his mother assured him he had nothing to worry about, for it was a good idea to have some extra storage space just in case.  
  
After eighteen days of hard labor and teamwork, alongside working in tandem with humans, the project was finished, and everything looked perfect. The warehouse was transformed completely. It was no longer a warehouse, it was the biggest recreational center in town, and the best part is it all belonged to Frisk. The hybrid looked up, down and around the handiwork as he flew above with Chara on his back, drinking their success all in.  
  
"We finally did it. And IT LOOKS BEAUTIFUL!" Shouted Chara happily.  
  
"Hell yeah, it does!" Agreed Frisk.  
  
"Let's get back on the ground. I'm pretty sure everybody wants to hear how well we did!"  
  
Frisk made his way back to the ground, eager to tell everyone how well they all did.  
  
"So? How'd we do, bro?" Asked a hopeful Sans.  
  
"We did... AMAZING! EVEN PAPYRUS WOULD THINK IT LOOKS GREAT!"  
  
"Of course I do! After all, I did assist in making the repairs." Papyrus admitted.  
  
"Therefore the building, I dare say, is almost as great as I, the great Papyrus!"  
  
"Nothing's as great as you, Papy! Nothing's as great as you."  
  
Frisk hugged Papyrus warmly, and he motioned for Sans to join the awkward sibling hug, which he did. They all felt a little uncomfortable about five seconds in the hug when Frisk started smelling like butterscotch again, so they disbanded.  
  
"All right! Well, the worst is over. It's all downhill from here." Declared a determined Chara.  
  
"Now all we need is to spruce up the inside and decorate like crazy. Everybody remember the theme Frisk chose?"  
  
Everybody but the Yasuhiros, Chara and Sans forgot. Frisk just scratched his head in disappointment of everyone else who was being asked.  
  
"Jungle theme, dipshits. Jungle theme."  
  
"Oh..." Everyone that forgot said.  
  
They then let out an embarrassed chuckle mixed with a shamed expression on their face.  
  
"Nevermind. We should probably get to doing that after tomorrow. I'm sure we all need a day away from this place."  
  
That's exactly what they did. Chara had the right idea separating everyone from the place, for she knew they needed a break after working on the project for so long.  
  
About two days after the proposal, they almost ran out of money as they finished getting some decorations for the whole ceremony. Chara looked at her wallet, as did everyone else, and all of them cringed in fear of their dwindling fiduciary reserves.  
  
"Frisk, we're running on fumes, hun." Chara warned, noticing she had nothing but pocket change left, which was a mere $3.46.  
  
"Least you HAVE money. I'm broke." Frisk replied, turning his pockets out.  
  
"You too?" Sans admitted questioningly.  
  
"Anybody else broke?"  
  
Everyone that had jobs debunked the question, simply mentioning they ran out of decreditionary income. They were all forced to stop until they got paid again.  
  
"Let's just stop for now. Let's all wait until we get paid again." Suggested Chara.  
  
"You got a job?"  
  
"Took a job at a hotel that Snowdin innkeeper opened up. I get paid every week, but it's never more than $235."  
  
"Well, well, someone's been busy, huh?"  
  
"My job would've been more bearable if humans didn't come in to stay, too."  
  
"Well, your mother and I are very proud that you are making a living for yourself." Asgore said in praise of Chara.  
  
"Thanks, dad. I needed that." Chara said, smiling at her father.  
  
"You're welcome. And you have a point. We cannot afford to continue spending like this, or we won't be able to afford food, or pay our bills. Therefore, we will do as Chara said and stop for now until we receive more income."  
  
They all went back home, per Chara's suggestion. Later that night, before Chara, Asriel and the Yasuhiros went to bed, Frisk, Chara and his mother stopped for a moment and went to the living room.  
  
"Chara, what’s your position at the hotel?" Asked a tired Frisk as they sat down on the couch.  
  
"I'm the receptionist." Chara replied angrily.  
  
"It's shit, and I have to put with the humans and their shit because I want some fucking money to call MY OWN!"  
  
"Did anyone tell you to get that job?" Asked Erica.  
  
"No. I just got greedy. Didn't think I spend ninety percent of two months worth of pay on building something. But it's for Frisk, so I just sucked it up for him."  
  
"Look at that, Frisk. She used her hard-earned money on you because she loves you. Isn't that nice?"  
  
"Yeah. It is nice." Frisk admitted to his mom.  
  
"I'm beat, mom. I'm going to bed."  
  
Frisk took Chara in his arms, who held onto him and kissed him on the cheek for being such a gentleman. Then he took her into his room and put her to bed.  
  
"Good night, babe. I love you." He said, attempting to kiss her forehead, only to get a surprise kiss on the lips by her.  
  
"I love you too, Frisk. Good night." Chara replied before drifting off.  
  
She smiled happily as she slumbered. Frisk took himself to bed, and his mother and father joined him. They all yawned themselves to sleep for the night, somewhat satisfied at their accomplishments, but also wary of the fact that they were far from done.


	10. The Finishing Touches

The Finishing Touches (Birthright Arc)

* * *

It took at least another week, but everyone finally gathered enough money to finish getting the decorations Frisk requested. Not that the hybrid was in any serious rush, especially since he was exhausted from having to do so much heavy lifting while he worked on fixing up the recreational center he owned. He was in the living room, taking a nap from all the paperwork he had to fill out and calls he had to make. While he slept, Chara came through the door, ready to drop at 1pm. She decided to crash on the couch next to Frisk, chiefly due to he being tired, but also because she got the bonus of sitting next to her boyfriend.  
  
"Hey, babe. What's up?" She asked tiredly.  
  
Frisk woke up from Chara's question. He was still drifting in and out of consciousness, however, but he managed to hear her question anyway.  
  
"Tired. What's up with you?" He croaked, trying to keep his eyes open to look at Chara directly.  
  
He failed utterly.   
  
"Also tired. Let's cuddle."  
  
Frisk and Chara did just that, and they both drifted to sleep softly.  
  
It wasn't until 4 in the afternoon that someone else came in to wake them up. Toriel and Asriel were the ones who spotted the two asleep.  
  
"Chara, Frisk, it is time to awaken." Toriel nudged gently.  
  
Chara groaned, disappointed that she was woken up. Frisk was still asleep.  
  
"What do you want, mom?" She croaked questioningly.  
  
"WAKE UP!" Asriel yelled.  
  
Chara covered her ears, screeching a bit at Asriel's volume, which set off a chain reaction that cause Frisk to wake up. He jumped a little and held his head as he got a slight headache from the prince.  
  
"Asriel, what the fuck do you want? You woke me up." Frisk asked, glaring at Asriel.  
  
"We just wanted to say we need help putting up the decorations. We finally got them all."  
  
Frisk threw his rude demeanor, replacing it with a slightly more hospitable one. Although, he did just wake up at that moment, so he was still a little tired. As was Chara.  
  
"All right, fine. Just let me get ready. Gotta shower and get different clothes on."  
  
"NUu! No ShAuR! Com With!" Said a temmie underneath the couch.  
  
The temmie showed itself, not wanting Frisk to bathe despite his desire to. Then Toriel had a confused look on her face.  
  
"How did you manage to get in our house?" She asked.  
  
"SnUc N whEn U no C me! SUPA STELTH!"  
  
Toriel did her own imitation of Frisk's blank face.  
  
"Nevermind. Frisk, you tell us when you are ready. Asriel and I will wait for you."  
  
"Doing what?" Asked Frisk.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Nevermind. I'll be right back."  
  
It took Frisk about an hour to get himself cleaned up and ready to go out.  
  
"All right. Let's go. We got things to do." Frisk said, ready to get to work.  
  
Despite the amount of decorations and size of the rec center, everyone finally managed to get everything set up finally. They even installed advanced sound systems, courtesy of Alphys and Gaster. By the time everyone was done setting everything up, it was 11pm. Everyone looked at whatever they used to keep time. Chara yelped a bit, not expecting to take that long.  
  
" ** _FUCK, MAN! WE SPENT ABOUT SIX AND A HALF HOURS DECORATING THIS PLACE?! YEESH!_** " She reacted.  
  
"We took that long?! It didn't even feel like three!" Frisk said, unable to believe they took that long to finish.  
  
Chara showed the time on her phone, and Frisk's eyes turned blue and yellow.  
  
"Wow. Sorry, everybody. At least we got this place set up finally."  
  
"It's cool, lil' bro." Sans yawned.  
  
"Now we can finally have that party you need to have."  
  
"Well, looks like brother is feeling 'bone tired' again." Papyrus mocked.  
  
Sans simply glared at Papyrus.  
  
"Don't get blasted, Pap." He said with empty eyesockets.  
  
"So when you do puns, it's funny, but when I do them, it's ANNOYING?! HOW DOES THAT WORK?!"  
  
"You said it at MY expense. And I'm getting real tired right now, so we'll talk about what to get for the music later."  
  
"Actually, it won't take long to talk about now." Mentioned a still active Frisk.  
  
"I wanted tribal music. But if that's impossible, rock and roll will do."  
  
"Cool. And did we get drinks and stuff?"  
  
"Made the call on that, too. We got booze aplenty." Said a thirsty Toriel.  
  
"Erica and I made certain of that. There will even be catering, so we will be fine with food."  
  
"'Kay. But about the music?"  
  
"Sans, come on! All we need is a phone and a wireless speaker. We can handle the music later!" Reminded Chara.  
  
"Then you guys get Frisk dressed for the thing. He's gonna look a hot mess, but whatever, it's what he wants, he'll survive."  
  
"Not now! We wanna be wide awake for the thing, so we'll send out the invites later tomorrow."  
  
Sans mumbled "thanks" before falling to the ground face first and going to sleep. Papyrus groaned and picked Sans up as everyone finally left for home.  
  
The next day, Chara, Asriel and Toriel were inviting every monster that could come to Frisk's ceremony.  
  
"Okay, mom, how does this sound: 'If you can read this, you are hereby invited to a huge ceremony for Frisk Kamina Yasuhiro!" Asked Chara.  
  
"Maybe take off 'if you can read this', and people will come." Toriel said, disappointed with Chara's wording.  
  
"Okay. But what about who we should send them to?"  
  
"In my opinion, every last monster in town. Also, the temmies and aarons are coming automatically, so we have nothing to fear. Some of them are doing the catering, anyway."  
  
"What about the principal, Dr. Singer?"  
  
Toriel had a light bulb light up in her head after Chara said that.  
  
"That's... an amazing idea! If Dr. Singer got to witness the event for herself, then we wouldn't need to video tape it at all."  
  
"True, but she might get drunk and remember nothing, so we should probably have cameras anyway."  
  
"Damn. You ARE correct. There is going to be a lot of alcohol at the event, so the cameras being there will certainly help."  
  
Suddenly, Frisk came downstairs to help spread the word.  
  
"Okay, so where's the invites?" He asked, ready to deliver them.  
  
"Frisk! Just the guy we wanted to see!" Said Asriel.  
  
"What do you think about Principal Singer being invited to your big moment?"  
  
"It SOUNDS like a good idea, but there's gonna be a lot of drinking, so I'm not sure it's the best idea around."  
  
"Well, we're doing it anyway, provided it's cool with you."  
  
"I basically invited every last monster from Mount Ebott to my party, so I'm pretty sure inviting Dr. Singer or Dr. Lillian would be cool."  
  
"Great! Just bring these two to the people you just mentioned, please!" Chara said, handing two invitations to Frisk.  
  
"All right. Be right back."  
  
Frisk made a quick flight to his targets, giving them their invites. The flight didn't take much longer than about twenty minutes. As he got back, he saw more monsters gathering around Toriel's house, waiting for him.  
  
"Uh, hey, everyone! What are you guys doing here?" He asked nervously, hovering above the ground using his ears.  
  
"Where's our invites?! We wanna go to the party, too!" Said a woshua.  
  
"Oh, that! Chara and Asriel haven't finished making them all, so-"  
  
"WE'RE ALL INVITED?!"  
  
"Pretty much, yeah! Also, there may be at least one or more humans coming alongside us."  
  
"PARTY!! WHOO!"  
  
Everybody in the crowd cheered and chanted "party" while they gave Frisk enough room to descend and go back inside. After he got through the door, he saw his brothers, his parents and the rest of his friends helping with the invitations.  
  
"Which one of you guys blabbed about me inviting all the monsters of Mount Ebott?" He asked, annoyed.  
  
"Sorry. Had to tell someone. Didn't know word would spread so fast!" Alphys said, raising a hand in shame.  
  
Frisk did his signature blank face.  
  
"Well, at least you were being honest. Was about to invite everybody anyway. I even invited my therapist and Dr. Singer."  
  
"Do you think if we record the event, it might be counted as a documentary? And if it is, do you think I could give the tape to other scientists?"  
  
"There's no fucking way this will count as one. Even if it did, NO, you can't sell the tape or give it to people. We'll let my principal see it, and then lock my embarrassment away."  
  
"We're not locking away anything unless we get you outfitted first. Also, why were there monsters at the door?" Asked Erica.  
  
"Alphys blabbed, mom. I guess everyone was waiting to get an invitation or something."  
  
"Well, tell them to leave, Frisk. You admitted to them they were all invited, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but they don't know when to show up. And they don't know how long the thing will happen."  
  
"Well, read this invite to them. It'll tell them everything they need to know. Then tell them to leave."  
  
Frisk took the invitation his mother made, and walked out the door. There he saw the monsters eagerly waiting for what he had to say.  
  
"Alright, everybody listen up!" He yelled.  
  
He got everyone's attention.  
  
"Now the thing is, my big ceremony is gonna happen about three days from today, so you're all invited to come! It's gonna have food, drinks, both alcoholic and not, and it's gonna have music! Probably tribal or rock, but either way, it's gonna happen for about, I don't know, a day or so! Either way, I hope I see you guys! If not, it's fine! I totally get it!"  
  
What he got in response was a roar of joy and praise, and the monsters all disbanded from the door. They all chanted Frisk's name as they left. Frisk, relieved he managed to get the horde of monsters out of the door and back to their homes, waltzed back inside.  
  
"Welp, I just beat the dignity out of myself without even trying." He said, taking a seat.  
  
"Frisk, come on! Have a little faith, hun." Chided Erica.  
  
"Everything else is taken care of. All we need now is the outfit you chose. And there's only one monster who knows how to help you work it out."  
  
"It's Mettaton, isn't it? It better be Mettaton. His fashion is amazing."  
  
"Oh, it's Mettaton, alright. Come on down, robot boy!"  
  
Mettaton descended from the stairs, strutting his stuff.  
  
"Ah! There's the man I've been looking for!" He said, turning a heel to face Frisk.  
  
"Now then, you told me what you want to wear for your big moment. Now come with me, darling! Let's make you look... FABULOUS!!"  
  
Mettaton took Frisk to a fabric store to pick out the fabrics that he wanted to wear on himself. He couldn't find the specific shade of hot pink he wanted, but he settled for a blood red on the inside of the cape. He also found the perfect camo fabric for the shirt, and the forest green fabric for his pants. Then the robot took the hybrid to a hardware store where they found the boots he wanted, alongside the dark brown gloves, too. Finally, he took Frisk back home as he grabbed a bag that was full of aluminum cans from Undyne and Alphys' home, enough to smelt them into a crown for Frisk. Mettaton kicked open the door to Toriel's house, ready to make Frisk's commissioned headpiece.  
  
" _ **ALPHYS! HELP ME MAKE A CROWN FOR FRISK!**_ " He yelled.  
  
"Coming! Sorry, guys! Gotta go! See ya at home, Undyne!" Alphys said, scurrying out the door.  
  
"See ya, babe!" Undyne replied as she finished another invite.  
  
"Hey, Frisk told the people they're all invited, so we can just stop making these, right?"  
  
"I guess. Still, gotta do something with these." Said Sans.  
  
"Maybe we just send them out just for kicks. They already know what's gonna happen, so..." Chara suggested,  not bothering to finish her statement.  
  
Toriel simply crushed an invitation she made in her hands, only for smoke to rise out from her hands, confirming she destroyed it.  
  
"Let us not, and say we did." She said.  
  
"You do that. Soichiro and I are going with Mettaton." Erica said, leaving Toriel's house.  
  
"Mettaton can dress Frisk o-"  
  
"We don't care. We want to see our son." Soichiro said, flipping off Toriel as he quickly left with Erica.  
  
"What the fuck is your deal with-"  
  
" ** _BYE! STOP MAKING NOISE TO MY HUSBAND!_** " Erica said, slamming the door behind Soichiro with her ears.  
  
Both of Frisk's parents walked away from Toriel's house with a smug grin on their faces, and everyone else laughed at her misfortune except Asgore and Asriel.  
  
"It's not funny, you son of bitches!"  
  
"It's kind of funny." Said Chara.  
  
Toriel glared at Chara, disappointed that Chara would laugh at her getting told off. Chara didn't seem to care; she and Toriel both knew the boss monster deserved the slight contempt from Frisk's parents.  
  
As Toriel got her comeuppance, Erica and Soichiro walked in on Alphys and Mettaton as they were hard at work on Frisk's outfit. Alphys was crushing and smelting the cans into a design she made per Frisk's specifications, and Mettaton was measuring the fabric for Frisk's shirt and pants.  
  
"Let us help you with that." Said both of them to Alphys and Mettaton, respectively.  
  
"Frisk, you just take a breather, hun. We'll get you when we're ready." Said Erica.   
  
"Okay, mom." Replied Frisk.  
  
It took a good thirty minutes before the four of them were done. They called Frisk over to see if his outfit fit him.  
  
"Let's hope the measurements you took work, Mettaton." Erica said, handing Frisk his clothing.  
  
Frisk took them, but he felt a little uncomfortable with his parents being nearby.  
  
"Um, mom, could you please turn around for a moment?" He asked sheepishly.  
  
"Frisk, you don't have anything I haven't seen. Go ahead and take off your clothes so you can try on the outfit."  
  
"Um... okay..."  
  
Frisk took off his shoes, socks, shirt and pants in front of his parents. He was clearly taking good care of his body with the way his chest looked.  
  
"See? I told you he got his body from me, hun."  
  
"My. Your son looks so chisled. He is fine..." Mettaton said, licking his lips and biting his lower lip.  
  
"And I think he likes the way you look, Mettaton."  
  
Frisk blushed a little as he tried to shift the bulge in his underwear away from view, knowing he was in the presence of Mettaton and his toned legs. As he finished taking off his clothes, he put on the outfit Mettaton and Soichiro made for him. He put on the pants, and then the shirt. It felt great on his fur.  
  
"Wow! It... it fits! Thanks, you guys!" He said, rubbing the fabric and noticing how good it felt.  
  
"Not so fast! Your crown." Alphys said, holding it to him.  
  
Frisk took the crown, and he noticed it did have the diamond shape he wanted, but it wasn't navy blue yet.  
  
"Is this finished?" He asked.  
  
"No, I'm gonna spray paint it navy blue,  but first, we need you to try it."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Frisk wore the crown on his head, and he felt... different. He felt almost like a king! He tried to keep himself down to earth by asking for a mirror. There wasn't a mirror around, but his parents saw what he looked like, and they were proud.  
  
"Oh, my God. My boy. If only you could see yourself." Erica said, starting to cry tears of joy.  
  
"Why? How do I look?"  
  
"Erica's right. You look fabulous!" Mettaton declared, joining her in her moment.  
  
"You really think I look good?"  
  
"Son, 'good' is too pedestrian to describe it. You look like a king in this outfit!" Said a proud Soichiro.  
  
Frisk felt great as he got the praise he wanted from his parents and Mettaton. He took off the crown, handing it back to Alphys to finish it off.  
  
"Alright. This may take a while to finish, and the fumes might be a bit much, so everyone get out." Alphys said, putting on a mask to cover her mouth and nose.  
  
Everyone but Mettaton left the area, leaving Alphys to spray paint the crown she and Erica made for Frisk. After about 30 more minutes, she was finally finished. She rushed out to give the crown back to Frisk, this time for good.  
  
"I believe THIS is... you know, yours?" She said, handing it to Frisk.  
  
"Huh. Paint's dry. Thanks, Alphys." Frisk said, placing the crown back on his head.  
  
"Now where's a mirror? I wanna see what I look like."  
  
"Bathroom's inside and up the stairs to your right. It's a full body mirror."  
  
Frisk quickly scurried inside, eager to see how he looked. Then he saw himself. He beamed pink brightly enough to give him an flame-like aura all over his body. His eyes were flooded so brightly with the color, you couldn't see his irises anymore. He made several poses in the mirror, drinking in the look he had.  
  
"Now, everyone, this is SO much better! A cape, some camo, a crown, THIS is what I wanted!" He declared.  
  
Triumphantly, he stepped back to Mettaton and his parents with a taste of regality.  
  
"Salutations, my wonderful people! I have returned, and I look BRILLIANT!"  
  
Frisk laughed as he rose off the ground by about eight inches, still emiting a pink aura all over his body.  
  
"Wow! I knew you would like the way you look, but I never thought it would make you THIS happy!" Erica said, shielding her eyes from her radiant son.  
  
"I know right, mom?! We gotta show everyone!"  
  
"Not so fast! Every last monster in town will get to see you in this outfit. But first and foremost, we'll need you to take the outfit off. But not before I snap a picture of my boy. I mean, my man."  
  
Erica quickly snapped a picture of Frisk in the outfit he had, and she noticed the aura he had flowing through him was also seen in the picture, too.  
  
"My, my! Looks like my son has a 'bright future' ahead of him."  
  
Frisk playfully shook his head at what his mother said while Soichiro stifled a laugh. Then the group made it back to Toriel's house, waiting to show everyone what he looked like.  
  
"So, how does he look?" Chara asked, standing right in the doorway.  
  
Erica, Soichiro and Mettaton let out a short utterance and a mischievous smile.  
  
"Why don't you find out?" They all said, turning so Chara could see Frisk.  
  
Chara saw Frisk clearly in his outfit. She was... 'mesmerized' can't describe it well enough. She essentially saw another side of Frisk, one she NEVER saw before. She was speechless. Frisk blushed as he walked closer to her, giving her his hand.  
  
"My queen. My dear partner: Chara Dreemurr." He said.  
  
Chara blushed wildly as she took his hand, only to let passion take over and plant her lips on Frisk's. She held him close to her, unable to control herself. Frisk let Chara indulge herself with him, only to get pried off by his father.  
  
"Hold on there, Chara. He still hasn't had the ceremony yet, so put it on ice, okay?" Soichiro said, moving Frisk away from her.  
  
"I have five words to describe Frisk right now: 'animal magnetism at its finest'. Fuck, he's hot." Chara said, drooling over Frisk as her nose started bleeding a bit.  
  
"Thanks, babe. You look stacked yourself." Frisk said as he walked inside with a confidence never seen before.  
  
He made his way into the kitchen, ready to face the others.  
  
"Hey, guys. What's up?"  
  
Everyone in the kitchen looked directly at Frisk, and they all saw the outfit he was wearing. None of them said anything initially; they were all stunned at how good Frisk looked.  
  
"Okay, I admit it. I was wrong." Asriel said, still staring intently on Frisk's outfit, especially the crown.  
  
"Dude.  **YOU LOOK FUCKING AWESOME!** " Undyne shouted.  
  
"I know, right?! Even Asriel admitted I look awesome! I can't wait for everyone to see this!"  
  
" **FUCKING A, FRISK! FUCKING A!** "  
  
"Hell yeah, Undyne! This is awesome!"  
  
"Glad you like the way you look, bro. We oughta snap a pic." Sans said, taking out a phone.  
  
"I agree! He looks even greater than me!" Admitted Papyrus.  
  
Sans and Papyrus snapped a picture of Frisk and saved it to their phones.  
  
"Yes. This is certainly going to be Frisk's 'crowning' achievement." Toriel mentioned as she also took a picture.  
  
No one but Sans laughed at her pun. Asriel and Asgore smiled at it, but she didn't get much else reaction.  
  
"Anyway, we stopped at 50 invitations. We realized that since all the information on them were already told by Frisk, we would not need to make anymore. We will send them all out tomorrow. And then, prepare for the party."  
  
"That reminds me. Frisk, what should we wear for the ceremony?" Asked Asgore.  
  
Everyone looked directly at Frisk, waiting for a response.  
  
"Whatever you're comfortable in. No baggy clothes; they might stick to something easily. But showing some skin to me is encouraged." Frisk mandated with a smile and hand gesture most devious.  
  
"You got it." Chara said, playfully punching Frisk's arm.  
  
"Perv."  
  
" _ **You're**_  the pervert, Chara."  
  
"I know. Being dead just after I started puberty repressed me for way too long, and now I'm paying the consequences for that."  
  
"Well, you're alive now, so that doesn't matter anymore."  
  
"It does when you're forced to keep your desires unfulfilled for at least a century. But they won't stay that way much longer at this rate. Lucky me."  
  
"Lucky US. In three days, I'll finally have that ceremony, and I'll finally be welcomed into adulthood."  
  
"Then everybody get their cameras juiced up; we got a coronation to document."  
  
Everyone settled on that notion as they all visited for a while and got some food in them. By the time they were done, it was 10:15pm. They all got pretty tired and went to bed. Frisk's parents went onto his room, and Frisk soon followed them. As Chara and Asriel were going to their rooms, they got stopped by Toriel. This was unexpected, but they had to listen to her. They wondered what it was for. Perhaps it was for the way they behaved? They had to wait and see.


	11. Dreemurr Debauchery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel "spends some time" with Chara and Asriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toriel essentially confirms she has a humiliation kink, so yeah, she's got a masochist side. Also, this chapter is laden with masturbation and such. You have been warned.

 Dreemurr Debauchery (Birthright Arc)

* * *

  
Before they got to go to their rooms, Toriel called Asriel and Chara to hers. They were curious as to why she would want them.  
  
"What does mom want?" Asked Chara.  
  
"I don't know." Replied Asriel.  
  
"Maybe she's pissed off about what happened today?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it past her, Rei."  
  
"Don't call me Rei."  
  
"Whatever. Let's just go to mom so we can get it over with."  
  
Chara opened the door to Toriel's bedroom, and she and Asriel stepped inside.  
  
"Okay, mom. Wha-"  
  
" ** _COME HERE. NOW._** " Toriel demanded in an ominous voice.  
  
Asriel and Chara stepped inside, somewhat scared.  
  
"Good. Both of you stand right there."  
  
Toriel got off of her bed, and she closed and locked her door. Then she turned to the both of them.  
  
"Uh, mom? Why'd you call us in here?" Asriel asked, scared of his mother's relative silence.  
  
Toriel said nothing; she simply grinned and took off all her clothes. Then she made a pose.  
  
" ** _NAKED. BOTH OF YOU._** "  
  
Neither Chara nor Asriel had time to process what was happening, so they blindly obeyed. Both of them were naked now. Toriel smiled again and sat down on her bed.  
  
"Mom, why are we naked?" Asked Asriel.  
  
"This is why."  
  
Toriel spread her legs out, and pointed between her legs.  
  
"Look at me. My naked body. Look at it. Do you like what you see?"  
  
Chara was mesmerized by what she saw. She saw what she was wanting for a while: Toriel's naked pussy displayed for her to do as she saw fit.  
  
"Can I lick it, please?" She asked, becoming aroused.  
  
"No. Look at it while I do this to myself."  
  
Toriel started masturbating again in front of Chara and Asriel.  
  
"Holy shit. Mom's jerking off." Said the Dreemurr children.  
  
"You're such a horny spaz, mom. And your pussy looks awesome when something's inside it."  
  
Chara reached for her own vagina and started fingering herself at the sight of Toriel doing the same.  
  
"Now I get it." Asriel said, getting harder by the moment.  
  
"You wanted us to watch you pleasure yourself. Such a dirty girl, you are."  
  
Asriel started stroking himself as he watched his mom.  
  
"Yes. That's right, you two. Look at me. Exposing myself, losing my fingers in my cunt because I want you to watch me do it! Do you like how I fuck myself? Aren't I just disgusting?"  
  
Toriel was enjoying being watched as she masturbated. She felt so embarrassed and degraded, but she enjoyed it. She wanted to feel this even more.  
  
"You are disgusting. Look at you! Pleasuring yourself in front of two people! And they're your children, no less?! How pathetic are you?" Asriel said, stroking faster.  
  
Toriel was enjoying the verbal abuse from Asriel. She wanted him to say even worse.  
  
"I'm beyond pathetic, master! I'm so pathetic, I don't deserve to be watched!"  
  
"Damn right you don't, you fucking degenerate!"  
  
Asriel got on top of Toriel, ready to take her to cloud nine.  
  
"Look at you. You're such a waste of space, I'm not even gonna give you a baby. I'm gonna ruin your shithole instead. You're not even worth getting your pussy fucked."  
  
"I know. I'm just garbage. Throw me away; I don't deserved to be wanted."  
  
"Of course you don't. But you will be anyway."  
  
Asriel went back on his word and put his rock hard dick inside Toriel's soaking wet clamp instead. She screamed in ecstacy.  
  
"Thank you! Oh, God, you have no idea how long I've been wanting this."  
  
"You're the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on. I love you, mom."  
  
"I love you too, Asriel."  
  
"And I love you guys." Chara said, writhing on the floor as she continued to finger-fuck herself.  
  
"Keep going. Asriel, cum inside mom, and I'll clean her up with my mouth."  
  
"No. I'll just give her something to drink. She looks thirsty."  
  
Chara ignored what Asriel said; she was too busy listening to Toriel's pleasure moans and squeals to care.  
  
About four minutes later, all three were on the verge of an orgasm.  
  
"Come on, bro. Finish it! I'm gonna cum all over mom's carpet!" Begged Chara.  
  
"Gladly! Open up, Tori; I got something for you!"  
  
Asriel put his dick in Toriel's mouth as he went into a sixty-nine with her and finished her off with his fingers. She screamed, but Asriel's dick was big enough to drown out the sound, and she came while Asriel gushed down her throat. Chara came on her fingers and all over the floor, too. When the noise subsided, all three of them were recoiling from their orgasms, especially Asriel.  
  
"Wow. That was nice." He said, getting off Toriel's chest.  
  
"Agreed, brother." Chara said, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you two enjoyed watching me degrade myself on purpose in front of you, but I'm not done yet." Toriel said, ready for more.  
  
"I want you both to watch again."  
  
Asriel and Chara lit up.  
  
"REALLY?!" They said.  
  
"Yes, but first, Chara come up here, and sit in front of me."  
  
Chara squealed happily as she acquiesced, resting on Toriel's chest.  
  
"Wow. I'm naked on my mom's chest." Chara squeaked with anticipation.   
  
"Good. Now Asriel, I want you to fuck your sister."  
  
Chara blushed happily, and Asriel shot a confused look at Toriel.  
  
"Wait. What?" He said.  
  
Toriel made it a little more clear by spreading Chara's vaginal lips out to him, inviting him inside her.  
  
"Look at my pussy, Asriel. It's hot, and moist, and it's begging for cock right now." Chara mentioned, trying to get a good deal on Asriel's dick.  
  
"And look! It's younger than mom's, and a little hairy. See? My pussy likes you! It's hungry! Don't you want to feed it your big, throbbing dick?"  
  
Despite Chara's attempt at arousing Asriel, it just didn't work. He was completely flaccid. Chara noticed and looked at her brother.  
  
"Asriel. You... you don't want mine, do you?"  
  
"I really do appreciate the offer, but... sorry, sis. I don't want yours. I want mom's."  
  
Chara smiled at Asriel, happy he was being honest. Then she got herself away from his dick and behind Toriel.  
  
"Mom, do it."  
  
Toriel casted the same spell that prevented pregnancy and transference of any possible infections.  
  
"Look, Asriel, if you don't want mine..."  
  
Chara placed two fingers inside Toriel's still wet pussy, and she pulled them out to taste them.  
  
"...Then use mom's. Use mom's delicious cunt. Make it fall in love with your dick, Rei. Teach her pussy that you're the only one that has permission to fuck it."  
  
Asriel became hard again as he saw Toriel's vagina ready for another pounding. He was powerless to resist its primal clarion call to nature. It was almost as if it spoke to him.  
  
"Mom... so beautiful... I wish I never left your womb."  
  
Toriel became so aroused by what Chara and Asriel were saying,  she couldn't help but showing it by masturbating again.  
  
"Kids... keep talking. I want you to watch me cum. Please! Keep talking!" Toriel begged as she grasped one of her breasts like it was going to fall off.  
  
"God, Asriel. Look at her. Mom's gone from a prudent teacher to a skevy, little pervert, just like us." Mocked Chara.  
  
Toriel liked Chara's verbal abuse. She moved her fingers faster as she looked down at herself, wanting to see how far she could go before she blew.  
  
"That's right. So glad I saved the video she sent me. I wonder how she'd feel if I uploaded it to the undernet?" Asriel sneered, joining in on the fun.  
  
Toriel completely lost control of her rational mind; she was so into her fantasy of her humiliation that she didn't notice Asriel and Chara pleasuring themselves again.  
  
"Knowing mom, she'd probably say 'thank you, daddy! Please do worse to me!' She's such a horny spaz."  
  
"I wonder if we could get her to go to school with a vibrator in her pussy, and then see how long it would take for her to lose her mind and cum all over herself?"  
  
"That's good! One more, kids! I'm almost there!" Toriel warned, ready to burst.  
  
She didn't notice, but Asriel and Chara were about to cum as well.  
  
"She'll be a laughing stock if we... we... make her cum in front of everyone!" Chara said, cumming on Toriel's pillow.  
  
"That would be the best!" Asriel said, doing the same on the bed.  
  
"I'm cumming! Thank you, daddy!" Toriel blurted out, releasing all over her sheets again.  
  
All three of them screamed out in pleasure, unable to hide their euphoric wave that took over them. After they finished a second time, they all collapsed. Chara fell off Toriel's bed by accident, Asriel fell between Toriel's legs, and Toriel fell backward onto her pillow. They all panted heavily, trying to catch their breath. When they finished recoiling a second time, Toriel sat up, noticing Chara was on the floor with her body displayed with her feet just past her head. She was impressed by Chara's flexibility.  
  
"Chara. I didn't know how flexible you were. I'm impressed." She mentioned.  
  
"Thanks. Shame you don't like what you see, mom." Chara said, getting aroused again by her current situation.  
  
She could feel her body asking for another session as she tingled all over, especially her vagina, again.  
  
"Mom, can I borrow one of your panties?"  
  
"No. You can listen on the other side of the door. I think it's time Asriel spent a little time with mommy."  
  
"Sorry, sis. You gotta leave." Said Asriel.  
  
Chara set herself right just long enough to leave Toriel's room, and she closed the door behind her, only to drop to the ground and masturbate even more as she listened to Toriel and Asriel pleasured moans on the other side.  
  
"I'm gonna cum over and over again until I pass out. I won't stop until my pussy tells me to." She declared, biting her lips as she fingered herself again.  
  
It was absolute bliss for all three of them. Asriel and Toriel were in their carnal embrace, and Chara was listening on the other side. They all kept going for two hours straight, until Toriel and Asriel finally passed out from exhaustion. Chara, not quite finished yet, pulled out a vibrator as she tiredly got into her bed and turned it to the highest setting with fresh batteries. She kept squealing and wriggling about, twitching with pleasure. When she finally came one last time, she passed out, unable to take another orgasm. She fell asleep with dreams about sex with many men and women as the vibrator continued into the night and ended in the morning. She would find that by the time she woke up the batteries would be dead, but she didn't care while she remained in her dream-time state. With that, silence took over for the night.


	12. Frisk's Big Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finally has his ceremony, making him a man according to his people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jerry finally shows up in this chapter. Although that's not TECHNICALLY a bad thing, I hate Jerry. HATE HIM! So does Frisk’s dad, and he likes pretty much everyone, so that's saying something.

 Frisk's Big Moment (Birthright Arc)

* * *

  
  
About three days later, everyone but Frisk was awake. They were all ready for Frisk to finally have the ceremony. It wasn't like it was bad that Frisk wasn't awake. He spent the previous nights up, freaking out about how he would end up being in the end. He kept wondering if he would either be violent and hypersexual like his mother, or simply docile and submissive, similar to his father. He stressed so much, he didn't sleep until that night. By the time everyone got to Toriel's house, it was 4:45pm, and they were waiting for Frisk to wake up.  
  
"So, how's my bro doing? He still catchin Z's?" Sans said, smiling widely as he was ready for Frisk.  
  
Asriel and Toriel noticed Sans' unusually cheerful smile. Asriel hid behind Toriel, and she simply made a confused expression on her face, wondering why Sans was so jubilant.  
  
"Yes. He is still 'catching some Z's', or however you have said it." She said, unsure of how to say it otherwise.  
  
"Well, come on, Tori! We gotta wake him up!"  
  
Sans started running up the stairs, but he stopped when he saw Frisk's parents standing in front of the door. They made a hand motion that told Sans "be quiet".  
  
"What's going on?" The skeleton whispered.  
  
"Is he awake?"  
  
"Yes. He's just crying right now. He's scared and nervous." Erica whispered back.  
  
Sans continued his ascent silently and came to Frisk's door to listen, only to hear a soft whimpering, followed by hushed wails of someone who was genuinely scared and confused of what was happening to them.  
  
"No. Bro." Sans gasped.  
  
Sans immediately teleported back home to Papyrus and his father, and he brought both of them to the door to Frisk's room in an instant.  
  
"SANS! WHY-"  
  
Sans quickly shut Papyrus up by clasping a hand over his mouth. Then he put his fingers to his own mouth, telling Papyrus he needed to be quieter.  
  
"Why did you bring us to our brother's room?!" Papyrus angrily whispered.  
  
"He's crying, Pap. He needs us." Sans whispered back.  
  
"What he needs is to be alone, Sans! Sometimes, all-"  
  
Sans burst through the door, listening to his big brother instinct, and went to Frisk to try and comfort him.  
  
"Sans! Oh, my God!  Why are you in here?!" Frisk said, still very emotional.  
  
"Sorry, I just heard you crying, and... I got scared, bro. Ya know how I get." Sans spoke as his eyesockets emptied and filled with tears.  
  
The skeleton then hugged Frisk, trying to comfort him. Frisk returned the hug.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sans! I'm just... I'm so scared! I... I don't wanna be a sex freak! But I don't wanna be a pushover, either! What do I do?! Help me, please!"  
  
Frisk was so nervous about his future, he couldn't keep himself together. Sans stopped tearing up as he heard what Frisk was saying.  _Oh, now I get it,_ he pondered _. He's worried he's not gonna be the same ol' Frisk anymore. It's cool, lil' bro. Paps and I love you, no matter what._  Sans finally knew what to say.  
  
"Look. Bro."  
  
Sans pulled out his phone to show Frisk a picture of what he used to look like.  
  
"Can you tell me who this is?"  
  
Sans pointed to picture that had Frisk, Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton, Asgore, Toriel, Papyrus and himself on it. His finger was aimed straight at Frisk. Frisk opened his eyes and saw what Sans was pointing at.  
  
"Well... yeah. It's me and you guys. Why?" He whimpered.  
  
"Right. And this kid right here, he remind you of someone?"  
  
"Sans, come on. That's me, and you know it."  
  
"Yeah. I DO know it. I'm wondering if you know it. This kid right here? This kid helped us monsters get the freedom and equality we so desperately wanted, and they were pretty lovable and cool to boot. Even found out they could do some pretty neat tricks while they were at it."  
  
"Sans, I don't get it. What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I'm saying 'despite everything that happened, it's still just you, Frisk.' Just because this picture shows what your human form looks like doesn't mean you're any different from what you were then. I mean, sure you're a little smarter, a little stronger, a little... furrier..."  
  
Sans rubbed his hand endearingly on Frisk's head to prove his point.  
  
"But that don't mean ya ain't this kid, or that this kid ain't you. Ya ain't gotta worry if you'll be like ya ma or your pa. You just do what you do best: be you. That's why Pap and I care about ya, bro. 'Cause the best part about you is you're the only one that can be you perfectly. Not that you ARE perfect, but who is? Not me, that's for sure. But it's cool 'cause Pap and I, your parents and Chara, we all love ya, bro, no matter who you are. So what do you say? You ready for this?"  
  
Frisk heard every word of Sans' inspirational speech.  _Sans, I love you. You and Papy are the best brothers I ever had_ , he thought. The hybrid wiped his tears and smiled as he hugged Sans.  
  
"Yeah. I'm ready. Thanks, Sans. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, lil' bro."  
  
Frisk's eyes turned pink and blue, but the pink shined much brighter than the blue did.  
  
"Now, let's get out of this hug. Not a huge fan of the mushy stuff."  
  
Frisk giggled at Sans' request as the skeleton felt awkward giving out a sibling hug. He obliged anyway since he got what he needed from the comedian.  
  
"Alright. Sure you're ready for your big moment?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure."  
  
"Then let's get ya dressed, kid! Gotta lotta people to impress, right?"  
  
"Hell yeah, I do!"  
  
"Then get scrubbed up, and get ready to show'em whatcha made of!"  
  
Frisk got in the shower, scrubbing off every last speck of dirt and grime from his fur, and Sans triumphantly walked out of his room, satisfied he helped Frisk for once.  
  
"So... how's my boy doing?" Erica asked, hopeful for a good answer.  
  
"I think that pep talk I gave him worked."  
  
"What did you say to him?"  
  
"Nothing but the truth: we'll all still love him, no matter what happens, or who he turns out to be."  
  
"THAT'S what I wanna hear. Thank you, Sans, for not being so judgmental just this once."  
  
"Believe me, I learned my lesson after the last judgment I gave him."  
  
"Which almost caused him to die."  
  
"Yeah. But that's a mistake I won't make again. At least, for his sake."  
  
"You can't pass judgment, Sans. You're not an official judge."  
  
"My judgment is now refined. My experience in judging is now tempered with kindness, to an extent."  
  
"I should hope so."  
  
About an hour later, Frisk showed himself to everyone again, this time, with the same air of confidence he had when he first wore his new outfit, which was what he put on before he opened the door.  
  
"And I am ready for the world to see me!"  
  
Everybody but Sans and Gaster cheered. Gaster nodded his head to Frisk in acceptance, and Sans winked and gave Frisk a thumbs-up.  
  
"Alright, punk... LET'S GET YOU TO YOUR PEOPLE!" Undyne roared.  
  
"Not so fast, Undyne! Cameras?!"  
  
"CHECK!" Everyone said in unison, holding up their recording devices.  
  
"INVITES?!"  
  
"SENT!"  
  
"BATTERY POWER?!"  
  
"MAXED OUT!"  
  
"Then let's go! I ain't getting suspended for something I can't control!"  
  
"YEAH! LET'S GET FUCKING PLASTERED!" Toriel yelled.  
  
"NOW you're talking! Let's get FUCKED UP!" Agreed Undyne.  
  
Without a moment to spare, they all made it to the warehouse, ready to greet all the monster that made it there to the rec center. It was almost 6pm, and everyone was ready for the party of their lives. Frisk was the first and foremost to step out of Toriel's van, and his parents followed soon after in relaxed outfits. Erica still had her tank top, but she wore camo shorts. Soichiro had a white Polo on and khaki shorts with tennis shoes. All three Yasuhiros stepped forth and greeted the guests, each of them shaking their hands, including Dr. Lillian Crenshaw and Dr. Singer.  
  
"Well, well, looks like you guys made it. Glad you could both come." Frisk said, casually.  
  
"I know my prerequisite for letting you off the hook, but I figured I'd enjoy myself while I'm at it." Explained Dr. Singer.  
  
"Yes, and Erica's a friend of mine. I'm beyond grateful you let me come, too." Added Dr. Lillian.  
  
"Although, I must admit, I wasn't expecting the place to be so big, and for there to be so many monsters around. This is great! I have a chance to mingle with them."  
  
"And we have YOU, Frisk Kamina Yasuhiro, to thank for it." Said both the ladies in unison.  
  
"Well, if that's the case, hope you're thirsty, girls. We got booze aplenty. But none of it's for my baby boy. I mean, my young man." Erica said, correcting herself.  
  
"Oh, calm down. If he has one, we won't tell. We don't care enough to." Replied Dr. Singer.  
  
"Nice try, hun, but normally the one having the ceremony can't have alcohol unless they're old enough. For now, Frisk will have to go with the more tame options."  
  
"Clever girl. Alright, fine, stick to laws and regulations. We'll be busy getting drunk off our asses."  
  
"Good idea. I'll join you. But first, Soichiro and I must witness our son become a man."  
  
Erica parted ways with both the ladies, with Dr. Singer performing a very suggestive gesture at Erica before she turned around. Erica got an evil smile on her face.  _So, she's into me, hmm? I'm gonna make her legs tremble with pleasure first chance I get._  That thought passed through Erica's mind as she laughed evilly to herself, imagining what she and the principal could do with each other.  
  
Eventually, every last monster in town fit themselves inside the warehouse. It was amazing how Frisk and everyone else managed to make such good use of the massive space they had, especially since every last monster from Ebott showed up! All of them were visiting with each other, imbibing and consuming as they saw fit. The music was even provided by Napstablook, alongside the help of a couple temmies.  
  
At 8 pm, the music gradually died down, and Erica grabbed a microphone. Everyone was still talking to each other while she was ready to introduce her son.  
  
" ** _EVERYONE! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?!_** " She shouted over the microphone.  
  
The place became dead silent.  
  
" _ **THE TIME HAS FINALLY COME! STARTING RIGHT NOW, AT THIS MOMENT, FOR THE FIRST TIME IN HISTORY, A CORONATION FOR THE WELCOMING OF A TEMMIE INTO ADULTHOOD WILL BE WITNESSED BY ALL OF YOU! WE EVEN HAVE A COUPLE OF HUMANS IN THE AUDIENCE!**_  Don't worry, they're perfectly harmless! They just came into enjoy themselves and watch as well! _**NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, PLEASE WELCOME ONTO THE STAGE AND TO THE PEDESTAL, MY VERY OWN SON, FRISK KAMINA YASUHIRO!**_ "  
  
Tribal music played by the temmies started flooding the air, and some of them started dancing on the stage, ready to welcome Frisk on. All of Frisk's friends got up close and started recording, making sure they had a clear shot at all times. Some of their video had wavering quality, but Chara, Sans, and Mettaton's cameras worked perfectly, not faltering even slightly. They kept focusing on the temmies on the stage, and then, the lights dimmed enough to focus on one spot. From it, Frisk made himself visible at last. He walked forward with a stride only a king would use. He made his way to the pedestal. Then, an older temmie, walked up to him, and an older aaron followed quickly. The temmie stood on Frisk's right side, and the aaron stood on Frisk's left. Erica gave them both a microphone. They tested them to make sure they worked, which they did.  
  
"Frisk Kamina Yasuhiro." Started the temmie.  
  
"Today you stand before not only your people, the temmies..."  
  
"But also the entirety of monsterkind..." Added the aaron.  
  
"To truly welcome you into adulthood." Finished the two older monsters.  
  
"We have seen a great many of your deeds, Frisk." Continued the temmie.  
  
"Good, bad, and simply nonsensical. But that is NOT something that should be ridiculed and chastised for. No! They are to be cherished, for all that walk through adolescence and make their way into adulthood will perform such acts in their life. However, you have taken a great path. Despite your shortcomings and the mistakes you have made..."  
  
"You have used your mistakes to better yourself. Not many can fall and get back up on their own. But you know this, don't you?"  
  
The temmie and aaron pointed to the audience, more specifically, Frisk's friends and loved ones. They all smiled and waved to Frisk. Chara blew a kiss at Frisk, and he caught it and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Yes, Frisk. It is finally time. Kneel, young one. Kneel, and we shall complete your transformation into a man."  
  
Frisk knelt down on one knee, and he bowed his head in respect to his elders. Then, Erica and Soichiro stepped forward, both of themy with hearts ready to leap out of their chests.  
  
"Frisk's parents, would you like to do the honors?"  
  
The aaron held out two wristbands, and the temmie revealed a golden ribbon for Frisk's tail. Erica took the ribbon and tied it around the base of Frisk's tail while Soichiro held out the wristbands for Frisk, who slipped them on. Then, the temmie pulled out a sword, and the aaron pulled out a shield. The shield was placed on Frisk's chest, and the temmie was ready to wave the sword on Frisk's shoulders. She gently placed on either side while speaking.  
  
"From this day forward, let it be known that no longer is Frisk a boy. From now on, Frisk Kamina Yasuhiro, you shall be referred to as a man. No longer will you struggle awhile in adolescence. From now on, you are free to create your own path, and walk down it as you choose."  
  
" _ **ARISE, MR. FRISK KAMINA YASUHIRO. ARISE.**_ " Said the temmie and aaron in unison.  
  
Frisk stood up again, looking out to everyone. Erica and Soichiro went to the microphones, ready to speak.  
  
"My boy is dead.  ** _LONG LIVE MY MAN!_** " Erica shouted triumphantly.  
  
Everybody in the room cheered. His parents clapped their hands for Frisk as they set the microphones down.  
  
" ** _THAT'S MY SON!_** " Cheered Soichiro.  
  
" _ **SPEECH! SPEECH!**_ " Yelled Chara.  
  
Everyone else joined in, chanting "speech" over and over. Frisk didn't want to disappoint, so he grabbed a microphone,  and everyone applauded.  
  
"Okay, okay, everyone." He started, quieting everybody down.  
  
"Okay, umm... where do I start?  I guess, first and foremost... I wanna thank... every last one of you guys. Especially my brothers, my parents, and my girlfriend, Chara Dreemurr."  
  
Most of the audience cooed at Chara.  
  
"I know, right? I mean, look at her. She's amazing. She's... she's one of a kind. I thank God and my lucky stars that I get to see her every day! It's awesome. And I got the best skeleton brothers a guy could ask for. Sans, Papyrus. Papyrus is clearly greater than he thought. And...my mom and dad, they love me, no matter what. And you know what? Sans actually taught me that. I admit, I messed up in the past, but despite all that, I have people who love me regardless. Sans, Chara, mom, dad, you guys showed me I... that I could be a good person. You taught me the difference between right and wrong. And... and I love you for that."  
  
"We love you too, brother!" Papyrus shouted from the audience.  
  
"Yeah. So... ultimately, I'm so happy! I... I'm finally a man now, and... and I have every last person here to thank for it. Even... even Jerry. Although Jerry can straight up go fuck himself."  
  
Everyone laughed and replied in agreement.  
  
"This party is fucking stupid, Frisk!" Said Jerry from the audience.   
  
" _ **FUCK YOU, JERRY! EVERYBODY HATES YOU!**_ " Said every last person in the place.  
  
"Well,  _ **FUCK YOU GUYS, TOO!**_  I'll just have my own goddamn party!"  
  
"Oh yeah? With what friends?" Said a cocky Soichiro over Frisk's microphone.  
  
Jerry ended up crying and running out of the rec center.  
  
"Unbelievable! Even my dad can't stand Jerry, and he likes everyone!" Frisk mentioned.  
  
"Anyway, thank you all for coming out. None of this would have been possible without any of you. So enough with the important part! Without further ado, what I say goes, and I say:  ** _EVERYBODY PARTY!_** "  
  
Everyone cheered again, even louder this time, and the music started up again. This time, with rock and roll and dance music. Frisk dropped the microphone and walked off stage like a boss. Everyone who was recording Frisk's moment stopped and saved the video to their devices. Then Chara and company ran to Frisk, who was sitting offstage in a chair.  
  
"So, Frisk, how does it feel to finally be a man?" Asked Chara.   
  
"It feels overwhelming! But in a good way! All that rage and aggression, it feels so far away. I feel better."  
  
"Then that means we did it! My son's a man now! And we can even enjoy the party!" Erica rejoiced.  
  
"You guys enjoy yourselves. I'll just mingle a bit."  
  
Everybody else disbanded and left Frisk alone, who went to a separate room to take off his cape. It turned out to be an office that belonged to him now.  
  
"That was the best moment of my fucking life." He said, placated without needing the help of a temmie.  
  
Frisk was finally free to be himself again, and he had everyone to thank for it. But the party was just beginning, and things were still likely to go wrong. It would only take a dark, terrible enough secret to make certain of that...


	13. Dirty Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk tries to enjoy the spoils of the hard work he and his friends put in, but Toriel and Asriel's secret comes out, courtesy of Undyne and Alphys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toriel and Asriel get found out officially, thankfully by a handful of people. You have been warned.

Dirty Little Secret (Birthright Arc)

* * *

  
As Frisk left the office, he locked the door with his magic, and he went amongst his people, surveying how much they enjoyed the party he was having. He sighed contentedly, satisfied at all his hard work.  
  
"This... is fucking awesome." He said before making his way into the crowd of monsters.  
  
Everyone was enjoying themselves thoroughly, especially the aarons and temmies, who starting going in more secluded parts of place to mate with each other. As Frisk passed by some of the rooms, he noticed this happening and licked his lips, confirming he wanted to join in on it a bit. Then he saw his parents doing the same. They were passionate, drowning in lust as Chara found him.  
  
"Hey, babe! What's... up." She said as she saw what Frisk was looking at.  
  
She also noticed him blushing wildly and his eyes gaining a purple aura.  
  
"Chara. You were right all along. Girls DO get horny." Frisk said, turning his head to her.  
  
"Yeah. And your mom's a girl."  
  
Chara moved closer to Frisk, watching Erica and Soichiro more closely.  
  
"You know who else is a girl? Me."  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet."  
  
Frisk and Chara grabbed each other and started talking with their lips. They fell to the ground hard enough to get his parents' attention. They both stopped.  
  
"What was that?" Asked Soichiro.  
  
Erica perked up one of her ears enough to listen to what Soichiro heard.  
  
"Oh. Our son. He's getting some pussy. Nice." Erica said, getting off of her husband.  
  
Both of the Yasuhiros saw their son and Chara together. Chara and Frisk exposed themselves enough to get ready for what his parents were having,  but they both stopped when they saw them peeping on them.  
  
"Oh hey, mom." Both hybrids said.  
  
"Don't stop on our account. We were doing the same thing." Said Erica.  
  
"Besides, I think you were watching us yourself, young man."  
  
"I saw enough."  
  
"In that case, choke Chara out while you fuck her cute face."  
  
Frisk smacked her in the face for that suggestion.  
  
"Don't tell me how to fuck, mom!" Said the hybrids.  
  
"Alright, fine. You two just go at your own pace."  
  
Erica shut the door and got back to sex with her hubby, and Frisk carried Chara to another room while locking lips with her. Once they got in, they started to get back to their original plan, but they stopped when they felt something was off.  
  
"Wait. Frisk." Said Chara.  
  
"What is it, hun?" Asked Frisk.  
  
"I... I know I said I want it, but...I don't think I'm ready yet, either."  
  
Frisk was a little surprised by that notion, but it's not like he didn't get it.  
  
"Really?  **You're**  the pervert between the two of us."  
  
"I still am, but I don't think I'm ready just yet."  
  
Frisk smiled at Chara and pulled up his and her pants again.  
  
"Hey. I get it. I'm not really ready either."  
  
"Someday definitely. But not today. Okay, Frisk?"  
  
"Okay, Chara. Another time, another place. But not here. Not now."  
  
Erica and Soichiro were listening on the other side of the wall; the room Frisk and Chara went to was on the other side, and it wasn't soundproof either, so they heard everything Frisk said.  
  
"That's how it's done, Frisk. That's how it's done." Erica said, proud Frisk knew the importance of consent.  
  
"Looks like we don't have to worry about him, do we?" Asked Soichiro.  
  
"Nope. Now get your dick back inside; I'm not done with it yet."  
  
Soichiro obliged, and they both stopped interfering with Frisk and Chara as the two strolled out holding hands.  
  
Meanwhile, the boss monsters were having a bit of their own situation. Alphys, Undyne, and the skeleton brothers were nearby talking to some of the other monsters.  
  
"So, I suppose we all did a good job, didn't we, Asriel?" Asked Asgore.  
  
"YOUR work was shit, dad. Mom and I did the REAL grunt work. All you did was piss your pants while we were building." Complained in a sharp-tongued Asriel.  
  
"No, your father helped. You were making calls with Frisk and Chara, Asriel." Reminded Toriel.  
  
"Doesn't mean he mattered more than anyone else, mom."  
  
"No. He's actually worth even less than you were when you were a flower."  
  
Asgore started tearing up, and Undyne spotted it out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Why do you always have to be so mean, Tori?" He whimpered tearfully.  
  
Asriel inexplicably got furious and started showing his Flowey side.  
  
" ** _BECAUSE YOU'RE A WHINY LITTLE BITCH WHO NEVER DID ANYTHING RIGHT IN HIS LIFE!_** " He roared as his eyes turned black and his horns grew.  
  
" ** _YOU TRY TO ACT LIKE YOU MATTER, BUT THE TRUTH IS YOU'RE A WORTHLESS SACK OF FAT-ASS!!_** "  
  
Some of the monsters started hearing Asriel's rant. Undyne started getting angry at Asriel.  
  
 ** _"YOU TRY TO WIN MOM BACK, BUT YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T BECAUSE YOU CAN'T GET OVER THE FACT THAT SHE LEFT YOU! SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! STOP! TRYING! TO GET HER BACK!"_**  
  
Everyone nearby that heard Asriel was beyond shocked. Undyne, however, stormed over to Asgore's aid. Alphys followed her, equally enraged. Then Undyne smacked Asriel in the face.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Undyne shouted.  
  
"Excuse me, fish bitch?!"  
  
Alphys zapped Asriel for a split second.  
  
"No! You’re not excused at all!" Said the former scientist.  
  
"WHO DO YOU THINK ARE, TRYING TO TALK TO YOUR OWN FATHER ABOUT HIS FAULTS?! YOU'RE NOT PERFECT, EITHER!"  
  
"Easy." Replied Asriel.  
  
"Not only is dad NOT perfect, he's the farthest thing FROM. He tries to act like a nice guy, but he knows he killed those humans!"  
  
"FOR OUR SAKE! HE KILLED THEM FOR OUR SAKE!"  
  
"Those humans didn't have to die! He could've just did what Chara and I did-"  
  
"He didn't have that option and you know it!"  
  
Alphys and Undyne became furious with Asriel's treatment of his father. More monsters saw the heated debate and tried to stay out of it.  
  
"You're just saying it because you're lashing out, aren't you?!" Said an accusational Undyne.  
  
"I'm saying it because dad's a fucking dumbass! Even Frisk is smarter than this piece of shit I'm forced to call my father!"  
  
Toriel was actually taking what Asriel said to heart. She was happy to have Asgore cut down so harshly, and by Asriel no less! All she wanted was to take Asriel's body right then and there, but how would she do so without being suspicious? Then, it hit her. Act like she's angry, and sneak off for an Oedipal meeting.  
  
" ** _ASRIEL DREEMURR! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BEHAVIOR!_** " She feigned, grabbing his hand hard enough to make it look like she was upset.  
  
" ** _YOU AND I NEED TO HAVE A LONG TALK ABOUT HOW YOU TREAT PEOPLE! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!_** "  
  
Toriel dragged Asriel away by his wrist to a secluded room, keeping her true intentions hidden quite nicely. Asriel caught on the second she made a short chuckle to herself, followed by a moan. He licked his lips in anticipation for what happened next.  
  
"Good. That little bastard's getting what he deserves!" Undyne said, smiling spitefully.  
  
Alphys smiled at that notion, but she couldn't help feeling something was off.  
  
"Or is he?" She said.  
  
Undyne had a quick burst of confusion and disgust shoot through her in an instant.  
  
"What do you mean 'or is he', Alphys?"  
  
"I mean what if that was his plan? Toriel might not have any ulterior motive, but Asriel WAS Flowey at one point, and for many years, too. So what if he wanted to be alone with his mom so he could kill her and blame it on Asgore?"  
  
Undyne became so angry by the picture Alphys painted in her head, she almost smashed a bottle she was holding. She instead drank the entire contents and then smashed it.  
  
" **RAGE, RAGE, FUCKING RAGE!** "  
  
" **EXACTLY! LET'S FUCK HIM UP!** "  
  
Alphys and Undyne followed Toriel's path, staying out of her sight. Toriel, however, took Asriel to one of the rooms. She was careful to make sure no one was following her, which wasn't done well enough, for she accidentally overlooked Alphys and Undyne. When she closed the door, Undyne and Alphys made their way to the door and looked through a window that peered into where Toriel and Asriel were. Then the two ducked to avoid Toriel's line of sight to talk about their next move.  
  
"Alright, babe. Count to ten, then we go in. Ready?" Asked Undyne.  
  
"Ready." Said a nervous Alphys.  
  
Before the count could start, Toriel brought Asriel to her lips.  
  
"Thank you for saying that, sweetie. I was hoping you would." She said.  
  
"All I want in this life is you, mom. I love you. I need you." Asriel said between breaths.  
  
"And I need that cock of yours inside me."  
  
The boss monsters wasted no time at all getting naked and having sex with each other. Toriel started moaning before Alphys could reach ten, stopping at seven.  
  
"Holy shit! Fuck the countdown! We're busting in right now!" Said Undyne.  
  
The former captain kicked the door open, uttering a roar to announce her and Alphys' presence, only to find both Asriel and Toriel naked and having sex with each other. Once she saw it, she immediately stopped in her tracks, unable to speak. Alphys got a look at it, too, only to scream at what she was seeing. Toriel and Asriel desperately covered themselves, trying to cover their private parts.  
  
"Oh, my God." Toriel said repeatedly.  
  
"W-w-wh-what... the fuck... are we seeing?" Alphys stuttered.  
  
Neither boss monster said anything. They couldn't explain themselves.   
  
"Well?! Fucking tell us already!"  
  
More silence from the two was all Alphys received. She had enough of this and pieced together what she was seeing.  
  
"You're having incest with each other, aren't you?"  
  
Toriel started tearing up, and she backed away from Alphys, who turned into a living battery.  
  
"That's it, isn't it? You've been fucking, and then you decided that wasn't good enough for you, so you try to look like you're angry at your son, and then when everybody's back is turned, you two start fucking like rabbits?! IS THAT IT?! HUH?!"  
  
Asriel finally got scared. He knew Alphys could get angry, but he never thought she would get ready to cross the line.  
  
"Yes?" He whimpered.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yes, okay, Alphys?! Mom and I have been having sex, okay?! There, I said it! Please don't kill mama! Please!"  
  
Asriel went to Toriel's side, hugging her arm like he was a child again. Then Undyne finally snapped out of it.  
  
"Does anyone else know about this?" She asked, raising a spear to Asriel.  
  
"Yes. There are others who know." Toriel replied, standing in front of Asriel to protect him.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Chara's parents know, Frisk's parents know, Frisk himself knows... and Sans knows, too. But Sans only knows because I told him completely by accident."  
  
Undyne felt outraged.  _Other people know, and they didn't tell me?! That's fucked up_ , she thought as she stormed off to find them.  
  
"You stay right here, or I will zap you until you pass out." Alphys said, running off to join Undyne.  
  
They left the boss monsters to stew in their own shame. Not wanting to be seen naked by others, they shamefully put their clothes back on.  
  
Meanwhile, Chara and Frisk were talking with his parents about how the party seemed to be going.  
  
"So, I just talked to dad, and he's very upset with how Asriel talked to him. I tried explaining that spending time with mom has side effects." Said Chara.  
  
"Nice excuse, Chara." Congratulated Erica.  
  
"Asriel's lucky he's not MY son. If he said that stuff to me, I probably would've spanked him until he started crying. And then continued until he couldn't sit right without feeling pain." Said Soichiro.   
  
"Wow. I misread you, dad. You're dangerous." Chara said, impressed and somewhat spooked.  
  
"Only to people who mess with my family."  
  
Suddenly, Frisk noticed Undyne and Alphys coming to him quickly. He noticed their disgruntled expressions.  
  
"Hey, ladies. Is there so-"  
  
" ** _WE NEED TO TALK. ALL OF YOU. COME HERE. NOW._** " Undyne interrupted.  
  
Frisk was a little offended being interrupted,  but he went anyway. Chara and his parents followed. Then Undyne and Alphys went looking for Sans, who was pretty easy to find, especially since he was just walking out of a bathroom.  
  
"Sans, we need to talk. Now."  
  
"Whoa. Alright." Sans responded, confused at what was happening.  
  
When they got back to Asriel and Toriel, everything finally clicked for Sans and Frisk.  
  
"Oh..." They said.  
  
Undyne and Alphys sharply turn to face them all.  
  
"We know everything!" Started Alphys.  
  
"You mean about the incest couple in that room?" Sans said with empty eyesockets.  
  
"Yes! We know you guys know about it! How long have you known?!" Asked Undyne.  
  
"Last year." Said everyone else that Undyne and Alphys were talking to.  
  
"Why didn't you tell someone?!"  
  
"Undyne,  that's my mom. I'm not gonna just tell her business to random people." Said Chara.  
  
"So what, you think it's good they're having incest?"  
  
"No! But I still support them!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
" ** _BECAUSE ASRIEL AND MOM ARE SICK! MENTALLY SICK!_** "  
  
"HOW?!"  
  
"They're in love with each other, and they don't want to admit it! And they know it's wrong, but they can't help themselves! You think they would go for it if they were of completely sound mind and body?! No, they wouldn't! They're sick, and I know I can't change that, so I accepted it! I don't like it, but I accepted it because they are my family, and I love them!"  
  
"Fine. Then we're going in."  
  
They all went inside to the room Asriel and Toriel were sitting in fully clothed.  
  
"Alright. Start talking. Now, Toriel."  
  
"Listen. If it makes anyone feel any better, this was not how we intended to reveal our secret to you all." Said a chaste Toriel.  
  
"Then how'd you want us to learn?" Asked Sans.  
  
Toriel went silent suddenly.  
  
" ** _ANSWER HIM! HOW'D YOU PLAN TO TELL US ABOUT YOURSELVES?!_** " Demanded Undyne.  
  
Toriel teared up again. Then she started stammering.  
  
"I don't know, okay? I don't know how we wanted to tell you. I don't think we were ever going to tell you. Please. You absolutely CANNOT tell Asgore about this. Please. It will kill him if you do."  
  
Toriel cowered in front of everyone, which actually got them scared for her. She curled up on the ground in the fetal position, trembling and shivering to herself, almost as if she had experienced such extreme trauma, she was lost to the world. She couldn't snap out of it without Asriel, so he held her tight, and just remained with her, setting her in a chair.  
  
"It's okay, mom. It's gonna be okay. I promise." He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Alphys couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. Then she decided not hear or see it anymore from the boss monsters.  
  
"You know what? You wanna be with your mommy like that, then that's fine. At least you'll die happy now." She said, making a couple of fists.  
  
She electrified her body enough to get ready to electrocute Asriel, only to be stopped by Mettaton calling to her.  
  
"Settle down, Alphys!" He said, grabbing her wrist.  
  
She quickly turned her head to spot him, alongside a very disappointed Papyrus.   
  
"Why should I?" Said the doctor.  
  
"I don't believe I've EVER seen you THIS worked up before in my life!"  
  
"Believe me, you were not the only one to be surprised by what you learned." Papyrus said with his arms crossed.  
  
"Papy? You know, too?" Asked Frisk.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Simple. Next time Alphys, make sure the screen to your phone is off, or you will end up dialing someone by accident."  
  
"And as for YOU, Toriel and Prince Asriel... we are very disappointed in you." Said Mettaton.   
  
"From now on, be careful not to let yourselves be so exposed when it comes to sex, especially with each other, or one of these days,  you may find yourself in a situation you do NOT want to be in, just like another boss monster we know."  
  
As Toriel came back to her senses, she heard Mettaton and Papyrus scold her and Asriel, and she and her son tilted their heads down in shame.  
  
"Brothers, don't take this personally, but let's just never talk to anyone about this, okay? As for you, Toriel and Asriel, you should probably leave. And don't worry about Asgore. We won't say anything to him."  
  
Papyrus turned his head to everyone in the room that wasn't a boss monster.  
  
"Right, you guys?"  
  
"Right." Everyone else said.  
  
"Good. Now, perhaps the royal family could u-"  
  
"I'm not your queen, Papyrus. I'm just a boss monster." Toriel said, walking out of the room.  
  
"Thank you for your secrecy, and I'm sorry the rest of you had to find out like this."  
  
Toriel burst out in tears, running for the nearest drink station with Asriel on her tail. And everyone else just watched as they left.  
  
"So Frisk, darling, how did you find out?" Asked Mettaton.  
  
"Yes. How DID you and Chara find out about Oedipus and Jocasta's monster reincarnation there?" Agreed Erica.  
  
"Easy. Chara and I caught them in flagrante one day when we came home from school. It was straight nasty when we found out." Frisk blurted out casually.  
  
"Oh, so they did it once before." Said Erica.  
  
"Only once. When Chara asked Toriel, she told Chara it was their very first time, so you know. We just told them we wouldn't tell people. And believe me, we didn't, but then you and dad found out the second you walked through Toriel's front door. And then you go on to ask me why they're fucking, and it's just been a huge clusterfuck, mom. As for YOU, Sans, how did YOU find out?"  
  
"Me? Oh. Tori call me over one day, you know, after she kicked you and Chara out of her house. It was literally the day after. Anyway, she starts telling me how horrible she is because her abusive nature. And then she told me something entirely by accident, something she didn't wanna tell me: she told me she slept with Asriel. Second I heard her say that, I puked through my eyesockets. That's how grossed out I was. What about you, Undyne?"  
  
"Shit. Same way as Frisk, but here, you know?" Said a freaked out Undyne.  
  
"Caught her a few minutes ago, thinking Asriel was gonna kill his parents. What's wrong with the guy anyway?"  
  
"You mean aside from having Flowey as an alternate personality?" Inquired Chara.   
  
"Erica here said he's suffering from an Oedipus complex. Inversely, mom is suffering from a Jocasta complex. That's why I said they can't control it. It's a mental problem. Also, according to my boyfriend, what they're doing isn't technically illegal, but that doesn't mean, if the love is genuine and not just part of a mental illness, that they can get married. So they can fuck as much as they'd like, but that doesn't mean we have to be okay with it."  
  
"Exactly. And plus, Sans, you told me a lot of humans do it, or at least, DID do it too. But you also said what's rare is admitting to it." Reminded Frisk.  
  
"Yeah. I told you that. Remember that movie we watched? You asked if a lot of humans do that, so we went online and found out they do, but they don't wanna admit to it."  
  
"And some of that was simple curiousity. That's the fucked up part."  
  
"Imagine how bad off everyone would be if it just happened out of planning to and stuff."  
  
"Yeah. So let's all just never tell anyone about what we witnessed, agreed?"  
  
"Agreed." They all said, heading back to the party.  
  
Toriel made her way to a bar, and she asked for an entire bottle of vodka. Asriel tried to reach for it, but she glared angrily at him through her tears, only her close her eyes and give him permission to drink, even though he was only 20 years old.  
  
"Just this once. And not a word to anyone else." She said, letting him have a swig.  
  
Before Asriel grabbed the bottle, Frisk and company found them, and Erica snatched the bottle out of Asriel's grasp.  
  
"What? How did..."  
  
Asriel stopped himself, seeing the people that learned his dirty little secret.  
  
"Oh. It's you guys. Are you here to blab, or just tell me how shitty I am?"  
  
Erica shook her head in disappointment of both boss monsters.  
  
"As if I wasn't already ashamed to have you as my prince." Scolded Erica.  
  
"Now you're drinking underage?"  
  
"I gave him the bottle. Don't blame him." Toriel muttered, defending Asriel.  
  
"So, it's your fault. Fine. Let him have it. After your shitty moment, I guess he can get drunk for now."  
  
Erica gave the bottle to Asriel, walking off like a mother who was disappointed in her child's behavior would.  
  
"I'm sorry you have a terrible prince, sweetie." Said Soichiro.  
  
"It's fine. I'm not his mom, so she's gotta deal with him."  
  
"So, we're just never gonna talk about what happened tonight ever again?" Asked Undyne.  
  
"Oh, we'll talk about it, alright. Just not to law enforcement, and NEVER TO ASGORE." Said Frisk.  
  
That night was a bit of harrowing and mortifying experience for a few people that showed up. Frisk was just happy that he was off the hook. Luckily, nothing else as serious would happen for the rest of the party, for all of them agreed that nothing binds people like a dark, terrible secret...


	14. Fallout Meets Finality

Fallout Meets Finality (aka. The Final Part) (Birthright Arc)

* * *

  
Eventually, at 1am, the party winded down, and most everybody that went to the party left. A few stragglers remained outside the doors of the compound, none more prominent than Frisk and company. Even Dr. Lillian and Dr. Singer were calling it quits for the night. They were too drunk to drive, so they called a cab to pick them up.  
  
"That... was a great party, Mr. Yasuhiro." Said an intoxicated Dr. Singer.  
  
"Yeah. That was fucking awesome!" Said an equally drunk Dr. Lillian.  
  
"Glad you two enjoyed yourselves." Frisk said, faking a smile.  
  
As the cab pulled up, both of them stepped inside and bid Frisk farewell, but not before the principal told Frisk he was scot-free. Afterwards, the cab pulled away and left Frisk alone. Well, not alone, but he didn't have the company of a principal or therapist. Chara and everyone but Asgore noticed this, and took a seat next to him.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong, bro?" Asked Sans.  
  
"I just wish I told you about Toriel and Asriel sooner. I'm sorry, Sans." Replied a remorseful Frisk.  
  
"Hey. You made a promise not to tell. You didn't break it. I mean, you knew it wouldn't stay a secret forever. All you did was keep a promise not to say anything."  
  
"Yeah, man." Undyne said, pouting as she sat down.  
  
"Not your fault we all learned the hard way."  
  
"I don't care about that. I just... feel sorry for Asgore. He thinks he can still win Ms. Toriel back, but he doesn't know that'll never happen now."  
  
"Yeah. It's pretty fucking rough for ol' Fluffybuns."  
  
Frisk let his eyes glow blue and pink, but this time, the blue shined a little brighter.  
  
"Sans was right. Despite everything, I'm still just me."  
  
"Yeah. Still just you, a wimpy loser with a big heart."  
  
Frisk chuckled at Undyne and faked a punch on her arm, who reciprocated it with one to his arm.  
  
"Man. Tonight was fucked up, sis."  
  
Undyne perked up in confusion, not expecting to hear that from Frisk.  
  
"The fuck did you just call me?"  
  
"Sis."  
  
"I'm like a sister to you?"  
  
"Yeah, you and Alphys. I was an only child, so before going to the mountain, I never had siblings."  
  
"What about cousins?"  
  
"Probably. I don't know."  
  
"Actually, you have at least one you forgot about. Her name is Suzy. She's an aaron." Erica clarified.  
  
Frisk's eyes changed from blue and pink to gray and red, indicating a minor annoyance.  
  
"Great. Just great. Let's just go home. I'm tired."  
  
Asgore walked out with tears in his eyes, unable to look at Asriel. Then the prince stopped his father.  
  
"Dad, wait. About what I said, I'm sorry, dad." Asriel said, full of remorse.  
  
Asgore couldn't even look at Asriel before replying to him.  
  
"I forgive you. I think it is best that you move in with your mother for a while." He responded.  
  
"Yes, dad."  
  
And that was it. Everybody else that was still on the property left. Frisk locked the doors with his magic before leaving his rec center. It took a while to get back to their homes, but Asriel packed his things from his father's house and moved back in with Toriel, who was overjoyed to have Asriel in her arms. He moved into his room for good, but not before talking to his mother.  
  
"Mom, can I please spend the night with you? I... don't want to be alone." He requested.  
  
Toriel's mood changed from happy to chastised.  
  
"Feeling guilty about what you said to Asgore? Very well. You may sleep in my room."  
  
Asriel started crying, and he hugged his mother, unable to slow down the flow of tears even slightly. Toriel kept him close to her, letting him use her as a tissue to dry those tears of pain and regret.  
  
Frisk's parents, however, moved out of Frisk's bedroom, content that he wouldn't need his mom to be so close to him anymore.  
  
"Okay, it's time for us to go, son." Said Soichiro.   
  
"Yeah. I know. Thanks for everything, mom and dad. I love you." Replied Frisk.  
  
"We love you, too. Good night, Frisk." Erica said before flying Soichiro and herself back home.  
  
Frisk waved goodbye as his parents left again. As Erica flew away, she and her husband had a short talk.  
  
"Our little boy's gonna go places, isn't he?" Soichiro said, starting to cry.  
  
"No. Our MAN is gonna go places. Our time to be his parents is over now. It's time to let him be himself. He's ready for the world now. But we'll always love him, no matter what. Right, honey?" Asked Erica tearfully.  
  
"Right."  
  
Both of them flew away in tears. Understandably, they were sad to see him grow up, but they also knew it was time for him to leave the nest for good. Regardless, they knew he would make a path for himself, and walk down it as he pleased.  
  
The next morning, Frisk went back to Ebott High, and he immediately went straight to the principal's office. Not because he was in trouble, but because he had one final loose end to tie up. His friends and family came alongside him, too.  
  
"I'm here to see the principal." He said.  
  
Everyone was ready to face her again, but Frisk insisted they all stay on the outside of the office. Once he made his way into the room, he saw Dr. Singer, chipper as ever.  
  
"Ah, Frisk. Good to see you again." She said.  
  
"I believe this is what you wanted to see." Frisk said, holding his phone up with the video of his ceremony taking place.  
  
She watched the whole video from start to finish.  
  
"Thank you. This fulfills the agreement we made. That being said, you now have a special pardon for your behavior just this once. In addition, you also have my permission to make up for any school work you may have missed. This means what you did the last time we spoke in the office shall be stricken from the record."  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Singer. And I hope you enjoyed yourself."  
  
"Oh, I did. Very much so. And I have you and your people, especially your mother, to thank for it."  
  
"What did my mom do?"  
  
"Why, she opened my eyes to a brand new world, of course! Anyway, you are excused for the rest of the week. However, I expect you to be ready to come back on Monday, is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal,  ma'am."  
  
"Good. You have a nice day, Mr. Yasuhiro."  
  
"You too."  
  
Frisk left the office with a smile on his face and his eyes glowing orange and pink brightly enough to cause his parents to cover their eyes slightly.  
  
"Nice job, guys. I got off scot free. And I have you all to thank for it."  
  
"Good. Now then..." Grinned Erica before smacking her son in the back of the head.  
  
"Ow! Fuck, mom!"  
  
"If this happens again, you're grounded!"  
  
"Ah, come on, mom! I thought I was a man now!"  
  
"Yes, and one part of being a man is accepting responsibility for your actions!" Said both of his parents.  
  
"Back off, you guys!"  
  
"No. You need to remember that just because this is part of your nature doesn't mean you have permission to be so cruel and unforgiving to others. Do I make myself clear?" Said a slightly upset Soichiro.  
  
"Yes, dad." Frisk said with a little shame in his voice.  
  
"Good. Now you may be a man now, but you're still our son. And even though you may have to learn some things on your own, we can still help you learn. So I don't care how old you get. You're going to be more careful on how you behave, especially in public. Got it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
After that, things went back to... well, not normal, but things did finally calm down. Everyone went back to their normal lives. Frisk went through high school as a student once more. Chara went back to her receptionist job. Asriel essentially stayed at home, waiting for Chara, Frisk and Toriel to come back.  
  
Eventually, Frisk finally graduated from high school, and every last monster from Mount Ebott, came to see. His parents got a front row seat to see their son in his glory once more, and he was ready to face the world and everything in it. After all, this was his birthright, and unlike most temmies, he got a chance to earn the right to experience it on the surface.  
  
A little bit after his graduation, he got a lot of reporters asking him about what he would do next. He answered those questions as earnestly as he could, but they eventually scattered to leave him alone. That's where everyone else had a question of their own. And Chara was the only one willing to say it.  
  
"So Frisk, that's over. So what are your feelings about what might happen next?" She said.  
  
"Well..." He started.  
  
"I can't exactly tell the future, but what I do know is what happens next will be... interesting..."  
  
Then he looked at all of them, and for the very first time, his eyes flashed with unlimited colors!  
  
"What do you all think?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this was the last chapter in this story! Nice job getting through all this! I'm impressed! Not everybody's willing to, what with the parts with Toriel and Asriel knocking some boots, but thanks for reading!


End file.
